Before The Clearwater's
by alwaysbeingme17
Summary: Seth and Savannah's story before they were married and had children.
1. Chapter 1

BEFORE THE CLEARWATERS

CHAPTER 1

SAVANNAH P.O.V

After getting back to La Push after my grandmother's services, Seth was laying on my bed as I changed. It had been a beautiful day. The weather held out so that we were able to go to the burial site.

"I would love to take you on a date." Seth commented propping himself up on his elbows. "I want to make this official." I smiled at his words as I came out of the bathroom in PJ's.

"I would love to go on a date with you." I commented laying down next to him.

"I also wanted you to hear it from me first. I found an apartment that I'm going to rent. I will be moving out soon." I pouted. I loved him living with us. I loved being able to walk across the hall and see him. "I think at the end of the day it will be best for both of us. And there will be room for Finnley." He smiled.

"I'll miss you." I pouted.

"I'll still come sleepover."

"Not happening." Dad commented from downstairs making me roll my eyes. Since Seth admitted to me that we were imprints, my parents set some ground rules. 1) No kissing or touching anywhere in the house besides in our rooms (quick kisses goodbye didn't count). 2) We were not allowed to kiss in front of the kids, which I was okay with and 3) no sex while dad was home. We had agreed to all the rules. For now.

"I can come sleep at your place."

"I was hoping you would decorate." He smiled. I knew that my parents would never allow me to move out. I as 17 and I knew that Dad would never agree to letting me move out. I was living here for free why would I want to move out?

"I can do whatever you want." I giggled sitting on his lap. He looked out the open door before grabbing my hips and kissing me.

"Close the fucking door." Ryder commented slamming it. I never pulled away from Seth as he gripped the back of my head and pulled on my hair making me gasp as my head moved back and he kissed my neck.

"We can't." I whispered slowly grinding into him. We hadn't explored each others bodies yet. I don't think I was ready for that after what Josh had done to me.

I had gone to court over it and he was sentenced to 5 years in prison with one year of probation. I was also granted a restraining order for the rest of his life. I would say mine but I would live forever.

"But I want to." Seth whined. I know he wanted. I know he wanted to do more than kissing. I could feel it pressed against my thigh.

"I know but I'm not ready."

"Not even a blowjob?"

"Seth!" Dad shouted. I giggled a little blushing and rolling off of him.

"Stop listening." Seth rolled his eyes and adjusted himself.

"Open the door." I could hear dad outside. My eyes widened as I looked at Seth.

"It's unlocked." I commented sitting at the end of the bed. I didn't want it to seem like we were just making out.

"New rule. No talking about sex or blowjobs or handjobs or anything while I'm home."

"What can we talk about?"

"Puppy's." I rolled my eyes and looked at Seth. Dad sighed before closing the door. "Listen, I know you are not going to wait until marriage to do it. Me and Bella didn't."

"Woah. Okay. We get it." I stood up and tried to shove him out the door but I wasn't as strong as him. "Please just go. We were just kissing."

"I heard him ask for a blowjob."

"Blowjobs were not against the rules to start." Seth defended himself.

"They are now." I groaned. I know they were friends but this was so awkward. Finally dad left and I locked the door behind him. Seth was grinning at me but stood in front of me. He quickly kissed my lips before kissing my head.

"Wanna go get some food?"

"That would be great." I sighed slipping on a pair of shoes. "We're gonna go out and eat." I commented to mom as we passed by the living room. "Can you talk to dad about the rules? He's getting a little crazy."

"I can try." Mom was now pretty pregnant and I knew she was started to get to the point where she was uncomfortable. I remember it happening with the twins and I was a little afraid to be around her. We walked out the front door and got into Seth's car.

It was an old beat up thing that dad helped him build.

"I'm sorry it's a mess." He commented as he started driving into town.

"It's okay." I smiled holding his hand as he drove with the other.

"After that conversation with your dad I might need to get a beer." It had to be awkward for both him and my dad. They were best friends. I'm sure they told each other pretty much everything or they saw it in each other's thoughts.

"Does my dad see things? Like if we're making out and you think about it later?"

"I try not to think about it when we're phased. I try to sing random songs really loud." He answered. "Most of the time he ignores me just incase but sometimes it's difficult." I sighed. "It's fine Vannah. It's not like he's going to stop us."

"I know but if he ever saw it in your thoughts I think I would die."

"Please don't." He commented making me laugh. "We can deal with your dad later but to be on the safe side, I think we should wait until you're 18 to have sex." I would be 18 in a few months I just wasn't sure I would be able to hold off for that long.

"We can do other stuff right?" I asked.

"Yes." I smiled at him. I had countless dreams of him doing amazing things to my body. I suddenly got a text from Edward.

'Please stop. I can hear you.' I blushed a deep red. He must have been in town.

"We have to stop. Edward can hear us."

"I'm sick of this." He said. "Someone is always listening."

"I know. I'm sorry." I ran my hand up his arm as he looked around for a parking spot. Once we were parked I got out and ran around the car to grab his waiting hand. "This is where Edward took my mom the first time." I smiled walking up the steps.

"Really?"

"Yeah." He held the door open for me as we both headed inside.

"Table for two please." Seth said to the woman as I gripped onto his arm and looked around. It was dimly lit and there were a lot more people than I thought would be here on a Sunday night at 8pm.

I looked through the menu and had no idea what to order. I know Seth was going to get steak and lobster but I had no idea what I wanted. It was mostly Italian food so I decided on cheese raviolis.

"I'm not sharing so if you want some, get your own." I commented to Seth after we ordered our food and drinks.

"Fine. And I'm not sharing my beer."

"I don't like beer nor am I old enough." I handed the menu back to the waiter before he hurried off to put our order's in. Seth's hand was rested on my thigh while I kept my hand over it so he wouldn't move it. I knew that he would try something.

Seth had been deprived of sex for years. Since they day he imprinted he hasn't had sex. He admitted that to me. I wasn't sure how true it was but I knew that on some level, he would never do something like that. He loved me, he was going to wait for me.

"Is your apartment ready?" I questioned.

"No why?" He set his glass back down on the table and leaned back in his chair.

"Just wondering. Thought maybe we could go there for a few hours."

"Your curfew is 12." He reminded.

"I know." I rested my hand on his leg. He was so warm and the restaurant was so cold. I should have brought a sweatshirt.

"Are you cold?" I nodded leaning closer to him. My ran warmer than the average human but that didn't mean I didn't get cold. When I was calm and relaxed, the body would get colder. When I was angry, my skin would heat up so much that no one could touch me. "For a wolf you're always cold." I rolled my eyes.

"You'll always be warmer than me." Our food was brought the table and thankfully he ordered his own raviolis because there was no way I would be sharing with him.

I couldn't watch him eat. A beautiful as he was, he ate like a pig and it was disgusting. I kept my head down as I ate and looked over the dessert menu.

"I'm gonna get a chocolate caramel cake if that's okay." I commented to him after we finished our meal.

"It's your world babe, I'm just living in it." He answered ordering another beer while I ordered the cake.

"You are my world, Seth." I grabbed his hand. He smiled and leaned over the table to kiss me.

"Marry me." He blurted making me giggle. "I didn't mean to say that." Any other girl would have ran screaming from the table.

"Someday." I answered as my cake was placed on the table and so was the check. Seth grabbed the bill before I could see it and then was shocked.

"Someone paid it." I shook my head.

"Edward." We both commented at the same time. I ate some of the cake but Seth finished it off. We went back to his car and he drove over to the beach. He grabbed a blanket and laid it down in the trunk of his car before climbing in and patting the area next to him.

"Come back out with me." He smirked.

"You have a run with the pack in an hour." I commented getting in beside him throwing a leg over him.

"I know, Babe. Just c'mon. Just for a little." He pouted. "Please?" I rolled my eyes but kissed him. He deepened the kiss and grabbing the back of my head to keep me in place. I moaned into his mouth before he was suddenly dragged out of the car and he hit the ground with a grunt.

"What the fuck, Embry!" He shouted jumping up as Embry and Quil ran off. I covered my face with my hands and giggled.

"We are never going to have any type of privacy." I commented to him and he groaned. "They ruined the mood. And I have curfew in a few minutes."

"Fucking ridiculous." He muttered as I climbed out of the trunk and hung off of him.

"I'll give you some good loving another time." He plopped me in the passenger side and ran around to get in the drivers seat.

"I'm sneaking into your room tonight." He commented.

"Alright." And with that, he dropped me off at home.

*SETH P.O.V*

I slowly crept into the house around 2am. I had been keeping my thoughts to myself for hours and I was finally able to sneak up the stairs to Savannah's room. First I showered and dried myself before sliding on a pair of sweatpants and sneaking into her room.

She was laying down but was on her phone.

"How come you're still up?" I asked crawling into the bed next to her.

"Was waiting for you." She smiled rolling over to face me. I pulled the sheets back and she was wearing one of my shirts and a simple pair of panties.

"This looks perfect on you." I couldn't help but look at her chest and see her nipples poking through the shirt. I remember the first time I had seen her changing body. She went through puberty during winter so she never showed off her body but when summer came around and she put on a tank top, damn did she look good.

She giggled and pulled me down on her so that my bare chest was pressed against her clothed chest. I kissed her neck and stuck my hand under her shirt rubbing her stomach and slowly moving my hand up. I was waiting for her to tell me to stop but instead she arched her back and moaned.

"Take it off." She whispered. The only light in the room was coming from her phone that was no abandoned on her side table. I quickly pulled the shirt over her head and admired her beauty. I quickly grabbed both of her boobs in my hands and squeezed.

I lowered my head and sucked one of her nipples into my mouth making her hiss. In the back of my mind I kept telling myself to go all the way but I knew that Jacob was going to be home any minute and if he heard us, he would kill me. I threw that out the window though.

I slowly kissed down her body before kissing her lower stomach right above her panties. Her breath hitched and she moved her hips up closer to me. I could already smell her.

"Can I?" I asked looping my fingers into her panties. She nodded and I swiftly pulled them down and ran a finger up her slit. She closed her eyes and gripped the sheets as I played with her clit.

"Please." She groaned. I slowly brought my face to her and sucked on her clit making her cover her mouth and moan. I stayed right in that area until she came. I smirked and moved back up towards her.

"How was that?"

"Amazing." She mumbled into my chest as I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. I knew she was exhausted so I helped her get back into my shirt. I had no idea where I threw her panties so she was going without.

I stayed awake all night thinking of different ways to please her without having sex. Since it was against the rules.


	2. Chapter 2

BEFORE THE CLEARWATER'S

CHAPTER 2

SAVANNAH P.O.V

It was the weirdest thing helping Seth pack and move all of his things. His apartment was nice. It was more of a condo than an apartment. It had three bedrooms and two bathrooms. It was really nice.

He refused to let my parents help him set up the things for his bedroom. So they helped in the kitchen while I helped in his bedroom.

"Why do you not want them in here?"

"This is my personal stuff. I never enter their bedroom so they shouldn't enter mine." He answered which I respected. Seth was always respectful of my parents. We often broke their rules but it didn't mean we didn't respect them. We just weren't good listeners.

"I have a doctors appointment in two hours but I can come back after and help you finish."

"That's alright, Babe. I can do it." I smile as I helped him build his bed and then made it for him while he hung up and folded his clothes. Which were some random shirts and a few pairs of pants. He of course had his clothes for work but even then, he didn't have much.

"I'm surprised Alice never came rushing over with clothes for you." I said as I watched him hang up the last shirt. He literally had maybe 10 shirts.

"I'm sorry I'm not like you who can wear a new outfit every day." He joked making me roll my eyes. "Which by the way, I love the white jeans." He smiled.

"They're cute right?" I asked excited. They were brand new and I was so excited to wear them.

"Very cute."

"I think we should talk really quick." I commented sitting on the edge of the freshly made bed. I pointed to the door and he closed it. I know my dad would be able to hear us talking but this would muffle it a little for anyone standing in the hallway. "At my appointment I'm going to ask about birth control. I know at the end of the day it's my decision but I want your opinion."

"I don't know anything about birth control." He spoke truthfully.

"Well there's pills. I have to remember to take them. Or there is shots that I get every few months. Or I can get an implant either in my uterus or in my arm." I educated him on the birth control. I wasn't going to tell him how they worked, all he needed to know was that it help me not get pregnant.

"I think you should go with the pills. They would probably do the least damage to your body." He was so clueless. I had talked with mom and she had agreed that the pills would probably be best. I wanted Seth's opinion because this involved him too. He was the one who I was going to be with and if he thought that another option would suit us, I would take it into consideration.

"That's what I think too." I sighed. "I'm like a big kid or something." Seth obviously knew that babies happened when you had sex but I don't think he understands the science behind it.

"You're a young adult." He commented standing in front of me holding my face. I was thankful that I got my height from my mother and not my father. I think height difference couples are adorable. He kissed me quickly before pulling back. "We should go see if anyone else needs help."

"Yeah." I smiled standing up and following him down the stairs. For the next hour and half we worked to help get Seth settled. I kissed him goodbye before mom took me to my appointment. I explained to my doctor that I was in a serious relationship and we were thinking of taking things to the next step and I needed birth control.

She explained how the birth control worked and that I could possibly gain weight. That was the least of my worries. I was more worried about taking the pill everyday.

"Try to refrain from having sex for at least a week for the pills to kick in." She said. "And always use condoms. We have some at the front desk if you need them." I nodded but that was Seth's job. Dad had showed me how to put a condom on using a banana and it scared me. Seth needed to remember the condoms and I'll remember the pill.

That night at dinner I begged and begged my parents to let me stay at his place. I did not want him to be alone the first night he was there. I'm sure Seth was going to enjoy his alone time but it made me feel bad that he would be there alone.

Mom looked over at dad who seemed concerned about my request.

"Please." I begged again.

"If anything happens I swear to god I will murder you both." Dad gritted through his teeth. I shrieked and jumped up to kiss him on the cheek and wrap my arms around his shoulder.

"Thank you thank you!" I shouted rushing up the stairs to pack a bag. When I came back down they called me back to the table.

"Are you going to be heading back to school? Or are have you decided to homeschool with Esme?" I hadn't thought about it. Neither one of them were pushing it right now but I've been out for a few weeks and I was going to be really far behind if I didn't decide.

"I think I want to homeschool with Esme." At this point I felt it would be better if I was with Esme. I wasn't sure about college so it would be nice to finish with Esme and then maybe get a job.

"I would like you to start as soon as possible. I will give her a call and see when she will be able to take you." Mom commented.

"Okay. But tomorrow is Tuesday so will I start tomorrow?"

"Probably not. Esme needs time to prepare. But Seth is working tomorrow so come home tomorrow morning." Mom answered. "We should probably get stuff for you too." I nodded as I slung my bag over my shoulder.

"Can I use your car?" I asked nicely.

"Of course." She smiled. "Be safe. We love you." She kissed my head before she started cleaning up from dinner.

"Love you too." I smiled kissing dad before heading off to Seth's. I called him on my way and parked next to his car in the extra space.

"Hi." He smiled standing on the front step waiting for me.

"Hi." I kissed him before we both went inside.

"Did you eat dinner?"

"Yeah. I ate with my parents." I commented. I could smell the chicken he was grilling. "I'll sit with you though." I smiled grabbed a drink. It was so weird that he was living here.

"I got a few movies. Thought we could have a movie night." He smiled.

"Sounds perfect." I smiled standing beside him watching him cook.

"How did the doctors go?"

"Good. I got the pills but they won't be ready until tomorrow. She said that we should hold off on sex for at least a week so that they can kick in. But I promised my mom we wouldn't go all the way until I was 18." I was hoping we could hold off for that long. My birthday was in four months and I had no idea if we would be able to do it.

"We just don't have to tell her." He commented wrapping his arms around me making me giggle.

"Not right now." I swatted his hands away as he grabbed a plate and loaded it with food. We sat at the table together while he ate. "Do you wanna have kids?" Seth had never mentioned having kids. He always talked about future and how happy we would be, but he never mentioned children.

"Of course. I would love to have kids with you someday." I knew that he would do anything in his power to make me happy. "I will have a whole team of kids if it made you happy." I never thought about how many kids I wanted. Maybe we would start off with two and see where it went.

"I would like to be married and have at least one kid before I'm 24." I commented hinting at him. Seth wasn't getting any younger. He wasn't aging but I had no idea what was going on with his body and if we would still be able to have kids.

"Noted." He commented while eating. I had a feeling that within the next two years we would be engaged. I didn't want to be engaged for more than a year so within the next three years we would probably be married.

He quickly finished eating before getting up to clean his plate. I moved to the living room to start the movie while I waited for him. I grabbed a blanket and laid down.

"Is there any room for me?" He asked making me giggle as he lifted me and laid under me.

"When we get married we need to get a bigger couch." I commented.

"We're getting married?" He joked.

"Yeah. I don't care what you have to say. I will force you down the aisle." I smiled kissing him. I knew I was going to marry him.

*SETH P.O.V*

I had already asked Jacob a bunch of time if I could marry Savannah. Of course each time he said yes but he insisted on waiting until she was of age. I knew I would wait at least another year to propose. I wanted us both to be comfortable with each other fully before we got married.

Of course when I told my mom of the plan I had on when and how to propose, she didn't quite agree with it.

Even though Savannah was almost of age, my mom still had a hard time with me imprinting on a baby. Of course she supported us and would never say anything about it but sometimes it was difficult for her to understand. It's difficult for anyone who hasn't experienced it to understand.

Savannah stayed the night and as much as we both wanted to have sex, we were satisfied with oral. She did not want to get up the next morning but I was already running late to work.

"No." She whined as I pulled the shade up and walked over to the bed. I was fully dressed and she was still only wearing my shirt and a pair of panties. She insisted on bringing some of her clothes over here so I had them hung up in the closet or in a drawer.

"We have to. I have work and your mom wanted you home."

"I don't wanna." She threw her arms around my neck pulling me into her. She was pretty strong but not stronger than me. I easily lifted her from the bed.

"I am leaving with or without your pants." I commented. She grumbled as she got dressed and heading down the stairs. I quickly made the bed before joining her downstairs. "Bra?" I asked holding it in my hands.

"No." She swatted at it.

"You're cranky today." I commented as she poured herself a cup of coffee and made it the way she liked. She headed out the front door and got into her moms car. "Give me a kiss." I commented holding her by her hips. She wrapped her free arm around me and kissed me.

"I love you." She smiled pulling back from the kiss. "Will you come over for dinner?"

"My mom and Charlie are coming over for dinner. Would you like to join us?" I questioned.

"I would love to." She smiled before getting in the car. I watched her drive off before rushing to work.

I had asked to leave early so that I could pick up Savannah and we could go food shopping together. I didn't have much food and I knew that she would probably be over there often and I didn't want her to be hungry.

"What should I make for dinner?" I asked while grabbing a cart. She walked beside me as we each picked out things we liked.

"Well what does your mom like? Steak is always a good choice but it can get expensive." Savannah knew that I was not as wealthy as her parents were. It was obvious. Her parents were able to support themselves and their kids. I was able to support myself but on a budget.

"She will literally eat anything I make and say it's good because she loves me." I answered. I picked out a few different things that I would be able to make for dinner.

"Did you hear that Colin imprinted on some girl name Cora?" She asked.

"I did but it's weird to me because she has was sleeping with Sarah." I commented.

"I know! I'm a little confused by it. Do you think he really did?" I shrugged.

"I think Colin is immature and doesn't know what do it with all of the hormones running through his body. If Sarah wants to be with with a wolf, she should be with Brady." Brady was a good kid. He followed the rules, he was always respectful. He never put his nose where it didn't belong. I wasn't sure what Colin was doing. Usually imprints did not do anything with another person.

I waited for years to be with Savannah and not once did I think of any other woman in that way. I would never date anyone else. From a young age Savannah was attached to me but at that point I was just a person to protect her and to hang out with her.

"Think he made up Cora?" She asked.

"I haven't met her so maybe." I checked out and she walked behind me eating a candy bar. "Keep up, Shorty." I chuckled when she huffed and jogged to the car where I was already putting the groceries in.

"I have bad news." She commented when I started driving back to my place.

"You fucked another guy. I knew it." I joked. She rolled over eyes and slapped my arm. "What's your bad news?"

"My parents are making me sleep at home tonight. They said strictly weekends I can stay over. Friday and Saturday. I start homeschooling on Monday with Esme."

"That is not bad news." I would miss her. It would be weird sleeping here alone but I needed to be on time for work tomorrow.

"For me it is." She pouted helping me carry the bags into the house. She insisted on helping me even though I probably could have carried them all myself. She also insisted on getting almond milk. She claimed that there was no reason to be drinking cows milk. I wasn't going to argue.

While she put away the food, I started on dinner. Charlie was already home from his shift at the station and my mom said they would be over as soon as he changed.

Once Savannah deemed the fridge organized enough, she started cutting potatoes and other veggies for me. The doorbell rang and I automatically got nervous and I think she did too. Of course that was her grandfather, she was comfortable with him, I think my mother was the problem.

"I'll get it." I commented as I went to the front door to let them in. Charlie had his gun attached to his jeans which made me sweat. I was not expecting him to bring it but he made it clear that he had it. "Come on in." I smiled moving to the side to let them in.

Savannah greeted them at the doorway of the kitchen.

"Hi, Gramp." She smiled hugging Charlie before greeting my mom. "Seth bought beer and wine if you would like some."

"A beer would be great." Charlie commented as Savannah got one for him.

"Sue?" She questioned.

"I'm okay, Sweetheart." Mom smiled. "Show us your place!" She clapped her hands. I showed them around the first floor before taking them to the second to show them the bedrooms. It always felt awkward showing people my bedroom. It was like showing them an invitation of where I get my girlfriend naked and into bed.

"Is Savannah living here too?"

"No. Her dad would bury me alive before that ever happened." I joked. I knew that Jacob was coming around to the idea of me dating Savannah but I knew that he was having a hard time letting her go.

"I would just shoot you." Charlie commented and I had no idea if he was kidding or not. Charlie knew that we were wolves. Jacob spoiled our secret when he was planning to propose to Bella and Charlie said no. He phased before he could get out of Charlies eyesight.

"Charlie, he's still my son." Mom commented running her hand along his arm.

"Shall we eat?" I changed the subject heading to the kitchen. I was going to need a beer with dinner. I got out plates and let everyone serve themselves before we sat down at the table together. I got another beer for Charlie and one for myself. I got my mom some wine and I gave Savannah the sparkling drinks that she picked out.

"This is amazing, Seth." Mom commented as we all ate.

"Thanks." I smiled.

They didn't stay long after dinner. Which gave me a chance to be alone with Savannah for a few hours.

"As much as I hate to leave, I promised my mom I would be home to help with bed time tonight." Savannah commented pushing me away from her.

"How many more weeks until the baby is here?"

"Six. And it's getting harder for her to lean next to the tub." She commented grabbed her purse.

"Do you need a ride?"

"Please." She smiled sweetly at me. I followed her out to the car.

"I have work tomorrow so I can't be up all night talking on the phone. I can't be late again." I commented when I parked outside her house. She went to get out making me pout and grab her arm. "Give me a kiss first." She giggled before kissing me and heading into the house.

I already missed her.


	3. Chapter 3

BEFORE THE CLEARWATER'S

CHAPTER 3

SAVANNAH P.O.V

Today was my first day of homeschooling and I was more than nervous. I knew that Esme was not going to be hard on me but I knew that it was going to be so much different from regular school.

"You look cute." Mom said when I came down the stairs in a pair of jeans and sweater.

"Thanks. Did Seth come over?" I asked.

"Yes. He's waiting for you outside." She smiled. I walked out the front door after touching her big round belly.

"Hi!" I shouted to Seth rushing to his car.

"Hi. Need a ride?"

"Sure." I climbed into his car and he pulled out of the driveway. "And you brought me a coffee? You're the best." I smiled kissing his cheek.

"But I'm just dropping you off. I have to go to work after." I pouted looking at him. "Darling, if you want a big fancy wedding, I have to work."

"You act like Alice will let you pay for our wedding." I knew that my parents have some money saved for our wedding but I also knew that the Cullen's would most likely pay and plan our wedding. I knew that I wanted to have some traditional things in our wedding but I also wanted some Quileute traditions in our wedding.

"I will pay for what I can." He smiled at me.

"We aren't even engaged yet."

"I know this." I had a feeling that it was going to be coming soon. He had been waiting a very long time for this. I wanted to be engaged for at least a year. I also wanted to be living with him before we got married.

He pulled up to the Cullen's and I quickly kissed him before heading inside.

"Good morning." Esme commented as she set a plate of food in front of me before we got to work. Around noon we took a break so I could eat lunch.

My phone rang and mom was calling.

"Hi." I answered.

"Hey, can you pick the kids up from school for me?" She questioned. I knew that she wasn't feeling good today. Before I left she looked drained.

"Yeah. Is everything okay?"

"I think today is the day." She commented. I finally realized that Carlisle wasn't here. He must have been at the house with mom.

"Oh my god!" I shouted excited. I was so ready for my little brother to be here.

"What's going on?" Esme asked as she looked away from cooking me lunch. I knew she heard everything mom told me she was just being polite.

"Mom thinks today is the day that Finn is gonna come." I smiled. "I have to go pick the kids up from school once we're done." I commented as I ate quickly so that we could get back to work. I was so excited for Finn to be here.

"I think we are all set for the day." Esme said. Of course she wasn't just going to jump right into work, we needed to ease into it.

"Awesome. Thank you, Esme." I smiled before heading out the door. Dad had dropped a car off for me and then ran back home so that I could go pick up the little kids. I quickly drove to pick them up, standing outside the school as they both came running.

"Where's Mommy?" Peyton asked as I got her into her seat.

"She's at home with Daddy. We're gonna go and hang at Seth's for a little while." I commented as Ashton got himself into his seat. "We just have to go get the keys from him at work." I drove over to the address that he sent me. I got the kids out and we walked inside.

"Can I help you?"

"Hi, I'm looking for Seth Clearwater. I'm his girlfriend." I commented.

"I'll page him. One minute." She smiled. Seth came down a few minutes later. He quickly kissed me before greeting the kids.

"How was homeschooling?" He questioned. I'm sure his company frowned upon the fact that I was 17 and he was a grown man. Of course he looks about he was 32. He wasn't aging but that didn't mean anything, he was still 32.

"Good. Moms in labor." I commented. If the baby still wasn't here by tonight, we could go stay with Grandpa Billy. He lived the closest to Ash and Pey's school.

"Are you guys staying at my place?" His apartment was not ready for guests to sleepover.

"No. We're gonna stay with Grandpa Billy." I commented. "If they baby isn't born by 7 tonight." I added. "Can we eat dinner with you?"

"I would love that." He smiled holding my hips and kissing me.

"I need your key."

"Don't lose it. But I will make you a copy." He handed it to me. "Don't trash my place."

"I won't trash your place." I rolled my eyes smiling. "What would you like for dinner? I'll cook something simple." I commented reading texts from my mom with updates.

"Pasta or something easy is fine. I'll probably be back around 6."

"Got it." I commented standing on my tippy toes to kiss him. "My mom is dilated to a six so the baby will probably be here soon." I commented. As much as I would have loved to stay the night at Seth's, I would much rather go home and see my baby brother.

I kissed Seth one last time before I got the kids back in his car and we drove back to his place. It felt weird being here without him. I could probably search through his stuff and he would have no idea.

Two hours after we got back to Seth's, I started on dinner. Just as the water began to boil, Dad called.

"Any news?" I asked answering the phone.

"He's a little guy. Only 6 pounds." Dad commented and I could hear the smile in his voice. I shrieked and jumped. "Can you just give us an hour or two to get things cleaned and settled before bringing Peyton and Ashton back?"

"Of course. We're gonna eat with Seth. Want me to bring you guys something?"

"A pizza would be awesome." He commented. "I'll send you some pictures." Seth walked in the door just as I hung up.

"Finnley was born!" I shouted hugging him. I was so very excited for our family.

We quickly ate dinner before we all rushed over to see the baby. Seth thankfully stopped for a pizza for my parents but I just wanted to get home already.

"How's mom? Is she okay?" I questioned dad as soon as I walked in the house.

"She's okay. Her face is a little bruised, she popped a blood vessel while pushing. He was breech, he got stuck. He's perfect. He's in the bedroom with mom." Dad commented. I wasn't sure if they had told people yet so I would make sure I kept this to myself. I rushed over to their room but quickly knocked on the door waiting for mom to respond.

"Come in." I could hear the smile in her voice but couldn't see it until I opened the door. I giggled and rushed over to the bed where she was sitting up and feed him.

"Hi, Finn." I smiled grabbing his hand. His eyes were closed but he squeezed my finger. Dad quickly sent Ash and Pey in to meet Finn but then rushed them off to bed. I offered to drive them to school in the morning and then I would head over to Esme's.

"I'm going to phase real quick and tell everyone to hold down the fort for tonight." Dad commented before running out the back door.

"Can you take him?" Mom asked. I could tell she was suddenly feeling uncomfortable. "Rosalie?" She called. I had no idea she was even here. I quickly took the baby for her as Rose came into the room at vampire speed.

"What's wrong?"

"Have to pee." I giggled a little before settling down on dads side of the bed with Finn in my arms. He was sleeping peacefully and I was enjoying every minute of it. Seth came into the room and stood beside the bed looking down at him. I smiled up at Seth before kissing him.

"Oh jesus christ." Dad groaned. "It looks like you two had a baby had were kissing after it being born." He made throw up sounds. "Where's mom?"

"Bathroom with Rose." I'm sure the Cullen's would be over tomorrow morning bright and early to meet him.

"I'm gonna head out." Seth commented kissing my head. "I'll text you tomorrow."

"Okay." I smiled watching him leave. I knew that I should probably take a shower and get ready for bed, but I really did not want to. I sat with mom and Finn for a while as she slept. Dad came in from checking on the kids.

"I'm gonna head to bed. You probably should too." He commented taking the baby from me. "He'll be here in the morning."

"But I will miss him." I commented getting off the bed. I went upstairs and decided to shower before calling Seth.

"Hello?" He mumbled into the phone.

"Were you asleep?"

"Yeah."

"Oh sorry. Good night."

"Good night baby."

"I love you." The words slipped from my mouth and there was silence on the other side of the phone.

"I'm coming over." He rushed into the phone. That was the first time that I had said it to him in a boyfriend girlfriend type of way.

"Are you gonna say it back?" I asked shocked that he hadn't repeated the words back to me.

"I love you too." I could hear him running as I stood by my open window waiting for him to come through it. I hung up once I could hear him getting closer. I opened the screen to my window so that he could jump in. I knew that if Dad was still awake, he would come flying in here and kick Seth out. "I can't believe you said that to me." He commented as soon as he got in the window.

I sat down on the bed looking up at him.

"Why? We used to say it to each other all the time."

"I know but it's different now because you're my girlfriend." He commented moving me back on the bed and hovering over me.

"How? Because now it actually means something?" I wrapped my arms around him as he kissed me.

"Yeah." He smiled. Even though he was much older than me, he had an innocent side to him. He was so innocent.

"You're so cute." I giggled as I cuddled into him. I was going to be tired tomorrow.

The next day I quickly rushed through my work with Esme so that I could go home and see Finn. Dad was taking Ashton and Peyton out so mom could rest and I would watch the baby for her.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Savannah." Esme said as I got into the car with Alice. I knew that she wanted to talk about about the events that occurred last night. I know she saw them before it actually happened.

"Did you see?" I asked her as I put my buckle on and she quickly pulled out of the garage and down the driveway.

"I did! What did he say?"

"He came running over and said he loved me too." I smiled. "I really do love him."

"Well, duh! He's your imprint!" She shouted excited. "I can't wait to plan your wedding."

"Slow your roll with that. We're waiting at least another year to get engaged." I knew that Seth would be with me for the rest of my life and I knew that it didn't matter how long we were together we could probably get married at any point and not get divorced but I wanted to be a normal couple for a little while at least.

"Why are you waiting so long?"

"Cause we want to." I commented. "He won't do anything until I'm 18. Which is really annoying but he is technically 32 so if something happens, not saying it will, he could get charged with some legal stuff. So we are waiting."

"That pointless. He isn't getting any younger."

"Have you seen him decide to propose?" She was silent. I wasn't sure if she was watching him or if she just didn't want to ruin it for me. "Alice?"

"I was told that if I said anything, he would bite my throat out." I sighed. I knew that he had every intention of marrying me. I knew it deep inside of me.

"He won't hurt you. He's harmless." I sighed. I wasn't even sure if Seth had ever actually killed someone. He was suppose to hunt vampires. Maybe I would have to ask him.

I got a text from Edward.

'He has kissed vampires. He doesn't talk about it. Don't ask.'

"Seth has killed vampires?"

"Yes." Alice answered. "A few years before you were born this vampire, Victoria, came to town to kill your mom because Edward killed her mate, James. A clan of newborns came for her. We were ready to fight. This guy, Riley, went after your mom and Edward but Seth was there and killed him." I nodded. My parents never really told us about anything having to do with Vampires. Of course we got along with the Cullen's but any other vampire was not welcome here.

It was in my blood that I was suppose to hate vampires but I wasn't sure if I could.

"He never told me."

"He doesn't talk about, Sav. You can ask him about it but he doesn't really talk about it at all."

"I won't ask." I would probably ask.


	4. Chapter 4

BEFORE THE CLEARWATER'S

CHAPTER 4

SAVANNAH P.O.V

"Do all wolves imprint at some point in their life?" I asked Seth as I made him sandwiches. He sighed. He was getting annoyed with me. I had spent the weekend at his place and would be heading back home to have dinner with my parents.

"I don't know, Sav." He mumbled. I knew most of what happened when someone imprinted. But I wanted to know a few more things. Most of the time no one talked about it until it actually happened.

"My parents think we spend too much time together." I commented setting the plate in front of him. I was testing the waters. They didn't actually say that.

"I agree."

"Aren't we imprints? Aren't we suppose to spend a lot of time together?" I questioned getting him a drink.

"Yes." The short answers were killing me.

"I'll go after you eat." I knew it had to be hard for him. I was young. I wasn't mature enough to be in a relationship like this. We both knew it. I also knew that I loved him and I wanted to be around him all the time. "I have homework anyway." I tried to convince Esme not to give me homework over the weekend but she said it wasn't possible.

"It's not you. The guys wanna hang out and every time I'm free, I'm with you." He commented looking at me.

"That's fine." I commented. Even though it hurt. Sometimes I wonder if we rushed into it. I mean obviously he had waited a super long time but was I really mature enough to understand everything that went on?

After he was finished eating we said our goodbyes and I headed home. Our final kiss was short, sweet, and to the point. I told mom I would be home for dinner but she wasn't expecting me to show up at 1 in the afternoon.

"I wasn't expecting you." She commented as she rocked Finnley. While my family was adjusting to life with Finn, I was adjusting to life with Seth. All of the imprint woman were already sending me recipes on what Seth enjoyed at their house and it was all pretty overwhelming.

"Seth wanted to hang out with the guys. I'm assuming dad is going to be there." I commented sitting at the island where I had left my books.

"Yeah. They're at the beach. Cliff diving and what not. They're gonna have a fire later. I'm sure you could crash it."

"I'm sure Seth wouldn't appreciate that as much as I would." I got to work. "Are you sure he's my imprint?" I questioned her a few hours later when she started on dinner.

"Pretty sure."

"Sometimes it doesn't feel like. Quil never get's annoyed with Claire."

"That's because she's 25 and you're 17." She commented. "You shouldn't compare. Your relationships are very different. Seth has always the type to need space and as his girlfriend, you need to understand that." I usually gave Seth space on Sunday's. Those were the nights that he would run for the pack over night and then he had Monday's off so he usually came to dinner at our house. I wonder if he'll come tomorrow.

Dinner was quiet. Dad and Ryder were both gone so it was just me, mom and the twins. Finnley usually slept most of the day.

"I'm gonna go shower and go to bed." I said to mom before heading up the stairs.

After my shower I tried calling Seth to say goodnight, no answer.

*SETH P.O.V*

"Is that my daughter?" Jacob asked at the sound of my phone vibrating in my hand.

"Yeah." I commented not answering. He watched as it stopped buzzing.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing." He was so noisy.

"Doesn't seem like nothing." He commented drinking a beer.

"Well it is nothing." Sometimes I just wanted some space. I had always been like that. Savannah was a lot to handle. I loved her more than I loved anyone else on this planet but I need a break. She doesn't stop talking. "I'll call her later."

As the sun went down, Embry started the fire and we sat around telling stories for a few hours. I got up to stretch.

"Okay, I'm gonna go run." I commented taking off towards the woods. I quickly dropped my pants before phasing and picking my shorts up in my mouth. I quickly hide them in a tree before running off. We didn't always go running but every once in a while we did to see if there were any new scents.

"What's going on with you and Savannah?" Brady's voice caught my attention. I could hear or feel Jacob.

"She's annoying me." He laughed.

"That's what girls are suppose to do."

"And Jake is making us wait until she's 18 to have sex. I have the bluest balls you've ever seen."

"Just do it." Brady commented.

"I would if he wasn't always in my thoughts." I sighed. "I haven't caught anything. I'm gonna cover the other side." I commented running away from him. He stayed where he was. Eventually he was gone and Embry and Quil joined instead.

"I would steer clear of Jake for a few hours." Embry commented. "He's pissed you didn't answer Savannah's call."

"It was one call. If she really needed me she would have called again." I answered. I ran back to the tree after not catching anyone's scent and grabbing my shorts. I debated if I should go see Savannah but knew that Jacob would stop me before I could even get through the door. So I called her instead.

It was getting closer to 11 by the time I had called her so I'm sure she was asleep.

'Good night. I love you.' I texted her before heading home. Hopefully I would be able to sleep in tomorrow, but I'm sure I'll have Jake pounding down my door.

*JACOB P.O.V*

When I got home from the fire Savannah was standing next to the door looking out the window. I knew she was watching for Seth.

"I don't think he's coming, baby." I commented kissing her head.

"He's been acting so weird." She said and never took her eyes away from the woods.

"Yeah. I've noticed." I commented. I wasn't going to bring up the fact that he didn't answer her call on purpose. "Is mom sleeping?" I asked.

"Yeah. The baby just fell asleep." I left Savannah and snuck into our bedroom. "Wait, can I go sleep at the Cullen's?"

"Sure. You can take my car." I commented throwing her the keys. She's gracefully caught them before gathering her books and clothes before leaving. She texted me when she made it there safe. I'm sure Alice saw her coming. Our kids were always welcome in their home.

I was worried about both of them.

*SAVANNAH P.O.V*

"Is it me?" I asked Alice the next morning as she sat with me while I did my work.

"No. He doesn't feel any different about you." She commented. She went quiet for a long time. "He's decided he's coming over for dinner."

"Great." I mumbled. I had never seen any of the imprints fight and I wondered if we would. "I know it's TMI but every single time we even get close to having sex, he stops me. I know I told my mom I would wait until I was 18 but I don't think I can."

"When you decide you're ready, then do it. She doesn't want you to rush into anything and regret it."

"I won't regret it."

"Did you tell Seth that?"

Once I was finished with my work, I rushed home and begged mom to make Seth's favorite for dinner. I waited for him at the front door. He hesitated to come in but kissed me as soon as he did.

"I'm sorry."

"I am too." I muttered hugging him. I knew he had work in the morning but I really wanted him to sleepover. "Will you sleepover?"

"Yeah. I'll call out tomorrow." He commented hugging. I had class but Alice texted that Esme would be willing to push it off until 11. I had plans for tonight whether Seth had the same ones or not. "What are we eating?" I asked as I dragged him to the kitchen.

"Your favorite." Mom answered. I smiled.

"Awesome." He smiled helping me set the table. Every so often he would smack my butt as I leaned over the table to put something on it.

"You're not very good at helping."

"Yes I am." I shook my head as mom started bringing over food.

"Dad won't be home until later. Something about a car part suppose to be delivered tonight and then something happened with Brady and Colin today."

"They probably went against Alpha's order's." Seth commented. Ryder came in the back door and sat down for dinner with us. It was great that dad was out of the house but with Ryder here I might run into trouble with him having sensitive hearing.

We all ate together and talked about our days. I started to get nervous thinking about what I wanted to do tonight. I know I promised my mom we would wait but I don't think I could anymore.

After dinner I helped mom clean up and helped her take care of Finnley while Seth watched a movie. I watched the baby while she got Ash and Pey ready for bed. When she came back downstairs she took him from me.

"I'm gonna head to bed. Keep it down please." Mom commented. As soon as her bedroom door was shut, I grabbed Seth's head and dragged him up the stairs.

"Savannah..." He trailed off. I was still pretty shy about being naked in front of him but I stripped my shirt off and kissed him.

"Please." I wanted this so badly. I know he did too. "I don't want to wait anymore." I whispered. I knew everyone was sleep but I had no idea if dad or Ryder would be home at some point.

"Are you sure?" I knew Seth would never make me do anything I wasn't comfortable with.

"Yes." I whined reaching my hands under his shirt and taking it off. I ran my hands along his chest and abs before he held my chin and kissed.

"I have wanted this for so long. Like since you grew boobs." I laughed. I had only recently grew boobs. They had been small until I was like 16.

"You're such a pig." I giggled tugging him closer to me by his shorts. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him.

He gently threw me onto the bed and hovered over me.

"Lock the door." This was the only room in the house that had a lock on it besides my parents. This used to be their room and they never changed the locks. I was so thankful for it now. If my dad came home and caught us, we would be in big trouble.

"Okay but one thing, I didn't know that this was happening tonight and I don't have any condoms." He commented.

"Ryder has some." I commented.

"Really?"

"If you don't want to just pull out. I'm on the pill." I commented.

"I really don't wanna steal condoms from your brother." He commented making sure the door was locked before getting back to hovering over me. He quickly kissed me hard before moving to kiss my neck and down my chest. He kissed the part of my boobs that weren't covered by the bra before reaching around my back and unclipping it.

I quickly threw it to the side but pushed Seth off of me so that we could be under the covers. Dad could easily break the lock to the door if he wanted to.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered dipping his head to suck on my nipples. He showed each one attention before kissing down my stomach and getting to my jeans. He quickly undid them and I lifted my hips so he could pull them down. He didn't mean to but he took my panties with him. They weren't anything special.

"Please." I whined lifting my hips to him as he slowly licked my clit. I moaned and gripped the sheets. I knew that if any wolves were anywhere near our house, they would know exactly what we were doing.

"Be patient." He mumbled as he fingers me with two fingers. He arched his fingers making me arch my back and moan.

"You're wearing too much clothes." I giggled sitting up trying to get his pants off. He watched my struggle of getting them down that he took over and kicked them off. I had seen Seth naked before but we never had sex. I was suddenly very away that his big... friend was going to enter my very small hole.

"Relax. I won't hurt you." He kissed me. I knew he would never hurt me on purpose. "Tell me to stop if it hurts." I nodded as he positioned himself over me.

"Wait! Can you shut the big light off?" I asked sweetly turning on the bedside table lamp. He huffed before standing up to shut it off and then joining me in bed again.

"We should probably do this without blankets. It's gonna get pretty hot." He commented throwing them off the side of the bed. I nodded before reaching for him and he again positioned himself at my entrance. "Ready?" He asked. I nodded and kissed him as he slowly pushed into me. The first inch wasn't bad at all. It was the last 6 that killed me.

"Don't move." I nearly cried. I couldn't help the tears that sprung in my eyes. "You're huge." It wasn't that he had an overly large penis, but it very thick. I was a small girl.

"It's okay. We don't have to do this."

"Just move slow." I sighed. It felt very uncomfortable but I loved having him this close to me. He slowly pulled out and then thrust back in. I know this was paining him. I could feel him twitch inside me.

"You feel so good." He mumbled into my neck. I know he wanted to go faster but I couldn't handle that. I mentally made a note to get lube for the next time this happened.

I slowly moved my hips into him while he stayed still above me. I'm sure he figured he would let me get used to his size by letting me do some of the work. He reached down to rub my clit which made me moan. He slowly pulled out half way but then thrust back in. The more he rubbed my clit, the better it felt.

"Just like that." I moaned into his chest. He was as close as he could possibly be and I was so hot I felt like I could pass out at any minute.

"I can't hold off for much longer."

"That's okay." I knew that most first time for woman was not as enjoyable as everyone made it out to be. He quickly pulled out and jacked himself off onto my stomach while also playing with my clit. I moaned as he ejaculated on me and also got me to cum just by his fingers. "Oh god, Seth." I moaned arching my back.

"Holy shit." He breathed laying next to me. I giggled cuddling into him dragging the blankets off the floor and onto the bed to cover us both.

"I'm sweating." I said looking at him.

"You might wanna wipe your stomach off."

"Ugh. Why are you so sticky."

"It's not just me, baby." He laughed getting up.

"Go into Finn's room and get a wipe." I commented as he stood and ran across the hall, naked, to get me a wipe. "Have you lost your mind?" I looked at him.

"I can hear everyone. They are all sleeping." He commented wiping off my stomach. We cuddled for a few minutes before I felt something between my legs and stood taking the duvet with me to the bathroom. "I don't mind seeing you naked." He commented sitting against the headboard.

"Oh shush." I muttered going to the bathroom. I wiped and noticed blood. I knew that was normal during the first time. I peeked my head out. "I'm gonna take a shower if you wanna join me."

"I would love too." He smiled getting up and following me into the bathroom. I started the water and stepped in with him behind me. I tried to quickly wash away the blood but he noticed. "I'm sorry." He commented wrapping his arms around my stomach and kissing my neck.

"It's not your fault." I smiled at him looking over my shoulder. "It will get easier."

"I know." He commented. We quickly washed each other before stepping out and drying off. I put on a fresh pair of panties but besides that, we both stayed naked. He quickly stripped the bed before putting new sheets on while I dug around in my dresser for a new pair.

"You didn't have to do that."

"There was blood on them." He commented laying down and waiting for me to put the covers back on the bed and get in with him. I was so exhausted that as soon as I laid next to him. I was asleep.

The next morning, I slowly made my way down the stairs. I was super sore. I left Seth sleeping. He would probably stay there all day. I made sure he was covered.

"Good morning." Mom commented.

"Morning." I mumbled searching for pain meds.

"Were you safe?" I groaned. I wasn't going to tell her that I let him hit it without a condom.

"Yes mom." I commented taking the meds and my pill. "Don't tell dad."

"I'm sure Seth will do that all on his own." I checked the time and the twins should have been at school by now but Ryder came into the kitchen.

"Savannah got fucked last night!" He shouted slamming his hand on the counter and laughing.

"Shut up!" I shouted.

"Language!" Mom shouted. "Seth is still sleeping." She added.

"I can't wait for dad to see this." Ryder laughed.

"You will not tell him or you'll be grounded for a month." Mom commented pointing her finger at him. I was so glad to see that she wasn't disappointed in the fact that I didn't wait until I was 18.

"I'm sure Seth's thoughts will be very loud today. Dad isn't stupid." Ryder commented. I quickly got my things ready for class and rushed upstairs to Seth.

"Good morning." I kissed his lips as he stirred. "I have class in a little while. Wanna drive me? You probably don't want to be around my dad today."

"You're probably right. I'll chill at the Cullen's with you." I smiled as he got up and got dressed. I got dressed in the walk in closet before we both rushed out of the house before my dad could see us. I was so worried for next time Seth phased.


	5. Chapter 5

BEFORE THE CLEARWATER'S

CHAPTER 5

SAVANNAH P.O.V

I did not want to go home for dinner. I knew that dad was going to know what we did. If Ryder phased, dad would have seen the conversation we had earlier today and I knew that he would be after Seth.

"Please don't make me go in there." I whined as Seth pulled up to the house.

"You have too." He commented kissing me. "I will text you when I get home. I'll pick you up on Friday after class." He smiled kissing me again. "If you don't hear from me, just know that your dad killed me."

"Just try not to think about it while you're phased."

"I will try my best." He commented as I jumped out of the car and went inside. I took a deep breath before coming into the kitchen.

"Hi." I greeted mom and dad. Thankfully he was holding Finn so he wouldn't get mad and do anything crazy.

"Hi, darling." Dad smiled. He didn't seem to realize a thing. "How is everything? Fixed everything with Seth?"

"Yes. We are perfect." I smiled sitting down opening my text book. I heard Ryder chuckle from upstairs. "I will murder you." I mumbled low enough so that mom couldn't hear.

"What's going on?" Dad questioned obviously hearing what happened.

"Oh you haven't heard?" Ryder asked coming down the stairs.

"Ryder!" Both mom and I said at the same time. I was going to have to tell him now. I would rather him hear it from me than hear it from Ryder.

"What is going on, Savannah? Bella?" I sighed. "Are you pregnant?!" He shouted.

"No!"

"Not yet!" Ryder shouted running off.

"Savannah..." Dad trailed off handing Finn to mom as I took off running up the stairs and locked myself in my room. "Savannah Violet!" He shouted pounding on the door. I could hear mom outside the door with him trying to calm him down. "Open the door!" He screamed terrifying me as I quickly called Seth sobbing.

"What's going on?" Seth asked into the phone. I could barely talk but he clearly heard my dad and my dad clearly heard him.

"Seth! I'm gonna kick your ass!" And with that, the pounding stopped. I quickly jumped up from my hiding spot and ran down the stairs where dad was already out the front door and running to Seth's.

"Dad! Stop! Please!" I shouted after him but it was too late. We were in big trouble. "Mom! Stop him." I sobbed. Seth was going to be banned from staying here. I would probably be grounded until I really was 18.

"In his defense, you said you would wait until you were 18."

"Well I didn't want to wait. And no, we weren't safe. I let him fuck me raw!" I shouted running up to my room. My mom didn't need to know that but fuck it, if everyone was going to know, I was going to give them details.

I flung myself onto my bed crying. I knew we should have just gone to Seth's but I wasn't allowed there on week days.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. Mom slowly opened the door that would surely need to be replaced after dad smashing his fists into it and me slamming it closed.

"Sav, do you need any plan B or anything?"

"No."

"I understand you're upset but you cannot speak to me that way."

"I'm sorry. I should not have said that. And neither should Ryder. That was my secret to tell."

"And that is against pack rules. He will be punished for that. You will be punished for your actions." I rolled my eyes. That was ridiculous.

"I'm not a baby anymore. We decided that we were both ready to do that."

"I know. But you are 17! I know he doesn't age but his calendar age is 32, Savannah. You have to understand that this is difficult for dad."

"I know it is but why does he have to think about that?" I asked. I was terrified for when he came home. He probably wouldn't even talk to me.

"I don't know, Savannah." She sighed. "Dinner is on the table." I was not hungry but I went down to eat anyway. When dad came in, he was fuming. He glared at me before going to my room and taking the door right off the hinges. I kept my face down as he worked and threw it out the back door. I probably wouldn't be getting a new one either.

"You're grounded until further notice." He commented plopping himself down in one of the chairs. I could feel the heat coming off his body from across the table. I wanted to call Seth to see if he was okay. A couple of dad's fingers looked like they had just been reset into place.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled after dinner.

"Not accepted. I don't wish to speak with you right now." I wasn't sure what to do. He had never been so mad at me in my entire. I was sort of just walked around lost in my own house. I helped mom with the dishes before doing my homework.

"He won't be mad forever." Mom commented as she shut off a few lights. Dad had left over an hour ago and told mom to call him when I was asleep. He didn't want to see my face.

"Maybe I should just go stay with Emily or something. He doesn't want to see me." It hurt that he had even said it. I knew he was mad but I also knew that him and mom didn't listen to Charlie's wishes about when they should do it.

"No. You're grounded. You're lucky he's even letting you go to Cullen's for class." Mom answered. I knew she would never pick between me and dad but she could have taken my side a little.

*SETH P.O.V*

Jacob had gone crazy and was smashing my head into the pavement with the punches he was throwing at me. I did my best to block them but he was so angry there was no way I was going to be able to stop him unless I phased but I knew that would not have made anything better.

"You're gonna stay away from her!" He shouted when he finally deemed that he beat me enough.

"You know I can't do that." I said calm wiping the blood from my nose and setting it back into place. That wouldn't heal for a few days.

He kneed me in the balls before leaving.

"Fuck." I crumbled groaning in pain. I was never having sex with Savannah again. Bella had texted me that it would probably be best to stay away for a few days and that Jake took away Savannah's phone. "That sucks." I mumbled slowly dragging myself back into my apartment.

I had ice laying on my face and on my crotch as Quil came in.

"What happened?"

"Had sex." I mumbled. He got the idea.

"Jesus christ." He looked me over. I had dried blood all over me but I was in way too much pain to actually go shower.

"He went crazy. Told me I had to stay away from her. He knows I can't do that."

"I know. He's just mad right now. Don't worry about it. He'll come around." He shrugged. "Ryder is younger and has sex all the time with his chick. He never says anything about that."

"I know but I'm not going to bring that up. I'm sure I'll just get beat up again." I was not going to tell Savannah what he did. She would be so upset. Hell I'm upset! I never thought that he would actually go crazy and try to kill me. "I don't think anyone has adjusted to our relationship yet."

"It takes time. It took everyone a good year to get used to Claire and I. It's normal." I nodded at his words.

"I just feel bad. I knew we should have waited." I was kinda regretting it.

*SAVANNAH P.O.V*

Dad insisted that mom drive and pick me up from class. I did not want to go. I barely slept. I showed up in my pj's, wrapped in a blanket and my eyes red and puffy.

"Is everything alright?" Esme asked as I sat down at the table.

"I'm fine." I'm sure Alice and Edward both saw what happened. I was allowed my phone only during class hours. I texted Seth saying how sorry I was. I know he was at work and probably wouldn't respond but I was nervous. I didn't want this to change our relationship.

I wanted Esme to slow down. I did not want to go home.

"Don't make me go home." I begged her laying face first on the perfect white couch.

"I won't make you go home. But your dad will." He was so scary when he was angry. Somehow, I've been grounded until further notice and all Ryder got was a week.

"Do you know what happened?" I asked looking at her. She was sitting on the coffee table. She nodded frowning.

"It's okay, Darling. Sex is a very natural thing."

"Stop, Esme." Dad's booming voice came from the stairs. My breathing picked up at the sound of his voice. "Let's go. Mom's napping with Finn." He said going down the stairs. I quickly stood and shoved my stuff in my bag following him. I was terrified to be in the car alone with him.

He refused to look at me and instead kept his eyes on the road. The ride was quiet. Dinner was quiet, the house was quiet. And this carried on for days.

I hadn't heard from Seth. He would respond to my texts from class once he was out of work but by then I would get my phone taken away. I was itching to see him.

"It's Friday." I said to mom at breakfast. She had already dropped the twins off at school.

"Yes."

"Seth is suppose to take me out on a date." I had been tortured enough without talking to him all week the least the could do would be to let me go out and see him.

"You'll have to ask dad."

"Just forget it." I mumbled cleaning my bowl. Dad left the keys to his old car for me to drive to class. He had eventually decided that it wasn't his or moms responsibility to get me there. The day he decided that, Ryder took his car so I had to run. I just barely made it there on time.

I had officially learned my lesson.

A week later, it was just cruel. I had gotten my phone back but I still wasn't allowed to see Seth. I was going to complain to mom about it but I knew it would be no use. When Monday rolled around, I convinced Seth to come to the Cullen's.

"Hi." He smiled hugging me. I held him as tight as I could before he was ripped away from me.

"No. Stop." I reached for him as Edward threw him out the front door. "Why are you doing this to me?" I questioned watching as Seth got into his car and left. "He's gonna break up with me."

"Surprised he hasn't already." I couldn't understand why everyone was being so cruel.

"What was he thinking?"

"He was happy to see you but he knew it wasn't going to last long." I quickly wiped my eyes from the tears that fell and got back to work. Our relationship was going to be over as quickly as it started. The thought scared me which made more tears fall from my eyes and made the page I was working on blurry.

"We can take a break." Esme's soft voice said as she rubbed my back.

"I'm fine." I quickly wiped them. I hated this. "They'll keep me away from him until I'm 18 and then we will run away and elope." I answered honestly.

"Don't do that."

At home I mostly kept to myself. I helped mom with Finn whenever she asked. I joined family dinner every night but then I was always sent to either my room or to the island to get my homework done. It was like I was living in a jail.

"When can I see him again?" I asked mom as she cleaned up.

"I don't know, darling." She commented making me sigh. "Dad hasn't decided."

"Well can he just come out and say that we can't see each other until I'm 18? It'll make the process easier on us. Fine. We'll break up for the next three months." I commented. "If that's what he wants then fine." She didn't respond to much of anything that I said anymore. I wasn't sure why I even bothered trying.

I sat on my bed looking out the window. Every so often I glanced at the hallway. That I could see. Because I didn't have a door. I didn't want to break up with Seth. I didn't want him to break up with me but if age was the problem, I felt that we could wait until I was 18. Then once I was 18 it would be like we would be doing this all over again.

It pained me to think about. I'm sure never in the history of imprints did any of them ever break up. Every night I laid in bed crying and I knew dad could hear. He wasn't talking to me. Seth wasn't talking to me. No one in the pack would tell me what either of them were thinking. I was dying inside.

That night dad was off with the pack. I was laying in bed when Seth came in through the open window. I sighed in relief and wrapped my arms around him.

"I've missed you so much." I breathed him in. It had been nearly two weeks without seeing each other.

"I missed you too." He commented. "We should talk." He commented setting me back down on the bed. "I talked to your dad."

"Great." I muttered. At least he was talking to one of us.

"I think it would be best to hold off on our relationship until you're 18."

"No. Seth, please no." I begged. I know I told my mom I could handle it but I could not go another day without seeing him.

"I don't want this either baby." He started. "But he won't talk to me. He won't let me see you. I don't know what more to do. Once you're 18, you're legally an adult. You can move in with me. We can do whatever we want." I rested my head in my hands.

"I don't want to break up."

"It's just for now baby."

"So I have to go three months without seeing you?" My dad was acting crazy. He needed to get over it. I wiped my tears but it didn't matter how fast I wiped them away, they just kept coming.

"Of course not. I'm sure if we're not technically in a relationship that he would let us hang out."

"Yeah right. He doesn't like me." It finally dawned on me that I really was going to be punished until I was 18. "He's going to keep me here hidden until I'm 18." Seth paced my room.

"There is no way around this."

"I don't want to break up." I felt like I was dying. I physically felt like I was dying. I couldn't believe he was actually here, standing in front of me, breaking up with me.

"I have too."

"You really don't." I knew he wasn't going to change his mind. I would never forgive my parents for this.

"Goodbye, Savannah."

"Bye, Seth." I whispered watching him leave. I don't know how long I cried but it felt like an eternity.

I dragged myself out of bed to get to class. I didn't even bother changing, I went in what I was wearing.

"Oh honey, you didn't need to come today." Esme said when I plopped down.

"It's fine." I answered as she started the lesson. Today she finally caught on, and went much slower. "Can I stay for dinner?"

"Of course you can." She answered. "What would you like?"

"I don't care." I answered. "Did Alice see him do it before he did it?"

"She saw Jacob decide. Then she saw Seth coming over. We all assumed." She answered.

"I knew it was going to happen too." I answered truthfully. "And I'm really hurting."

"I know you are."

After dinner I slowly made my way home. Esme didn't give me any homework tonight besides showering. Which on top of the wolf smell, she said I wasn't smelling too good.

"We are thinking of going on a short vacation." Mom said when I came in the door.

"I'm not going anywhere with any of you."

"We thought it might make you feel better." She frowned. She was suddenly up to talking to me. I felt extremely lonely.

"I don't care." I commented. "You took away the thing that would make me feel better and you don't even care." It was so obvious that my parents were happy with the decision to wait until I'm 18. Mom was talking to me again, Ryder and dad seemed happier. As soon as I turned 18, I'm moving in with Seth.

*I SOBBED while writing this chapter. I pretty much decided this to set this up for the chapter's for when she is 18. And for the drama effect lol. I love drama. And I've never read a story where imprints went through a breakup so I wanna see where this takes us. I have changed a few things so if you're also reading The Clearwater's, the first time they had sex is different. Some things will be different. I am older now than I was when I started writing The Clearwater's. My writing has matured and grown. I love writing about Seth and Savannah and I am so excited to see where this story takes us!*


	6. Chapter 6

BEFORE THE CLEARWATER'S

CHAPTER 6

SAVANNAH P.O.V

Everyone fell into a routine fairly quickly. Every morning, I drove the twins to school and then went to class myself. Every so often Seth would come over to give the Cullen's "updates" but I know it was just to check on me.

"They still won't let you leave the house?" He asked sitting next to me to eat what Esme made for lunch.

"No." I commented. "Not that I've asked. They don't really talk to me." I looked at him. He looked as beautiful as ever. "When I turn 18, can I move in?"

"I would like that." He smiled moving my hair off my shoulder and holding my neck. I moved my face into his hand and closed my eyes. I missed being this close to him.

"I miss you." I whispered opening my eyes to look at him. "I hate this."

"I know. I do too. Come to the bonfire tonight." He commented. "Everyone is coming so we probably wouldn't be able to have too many chats alone but it's something. Anything to see you." He moved in closer so I could smell him. I missed everything there was to miss about him. I wish I held him tighter the last time I saw him.

"I would have to ask." I was afraid to do anything without my father's permission.

"You know breaking it off went against everything in my body right? I literally threw up." He said.

"That makes two of us." I had sobbed so much I lost control of my body and threw up. I rested my head on my hand to look at him. "They haven't even asked if I'm okay." Dad would probably be mad at me for the rest of my life.

"It was alpha's order to break it off." He commented.

"I figured." I answered finishing off my lunch. Esme came into the kitchen to grab my plate and greeted Seth.

"How are you both doing?" She asked. I shrugged.

"I'm okay, I guess." Seth answered. "Staying human." He commented looking from her to me. He was staying away from the packs thoughts. "Less than three months now." I smiled a little at the thought of turning 18. I would leave the second I turned 18. Dad had never been so strict with any of his kids. I wasn't expecting any of this to happen once Seth finally made it official.

After doing my homework that night, I started packing up my things. I was seriously planning on moving in with Seth as soon as I could. My parents had taken Finn and the twins down to the fire an hour before I got there. I think everyone was surprised to see me.

I sat at the fire next to Emily but kept my eyes on Seth. He hadn't noticed that I was here yet but as soon as the wind blew, he looked over at me and smiled. I blushed and looked down. No matter what, I still loved him.

"Hey." He came over and handed me a drink.

"Thanks." He sat next to the log I was sitting on trying to stay hidden from my parents.I'm sure the sand would be stuck in his pants. "Is there any food?"

"Yeah. I can make you a cheese burger." He stood up. He went to make my burger and came back. He sat back down in the same spot but leaned into my legs as Billy told a few stories. I set my plate to the side so that I could play with Seth's hair. I saw dad try to get up out of his seat but mom stopped him. They whispered to each other. "Think we're in trouble." Seth said also watching them.

"I probably can't get into any more trouble. I'm already grounded." I commented as he rested his head against my legs. I missed him being so close to me. I missed being able to touch him in the most innocent ways. I missed his lips on mine. I missed his strong arms wrapping around me while we slept. I missed it all.

We were silent as we listened to a few other member's of the pack tell stories. I kept my mind and hands mostly on Seth. I knew that within the next hour, we would be separating and I had no idea when I would see him again.

"I'm gonna get going." Seth said sitting up and looking at me. "I'll come over on Monday for dinner like the usual." I nodded standing. I wasn't going to stay here if he wasn't here.

"I'll see you then." I watched him walk to the parking lot before getting into his car. I slowly made the walk back to the house. I didn't want to walk back with my parents that's for sure. I'm sure I'll get something else taken away for the actions of tonight. But then again, my parents stayed away from me most of the time.

Seth's car was in the driveway. I ran to the car to see if he was inside it.

"What are you doing?"

"Switch shirts with me." He said holding his out the window. "I can't come inside, your dad will smell me but give me your shirt." I quickly took mine off and handed it to him. Thankfully I was wearing tank top under this one. I smelled the one he handed me.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"You're welcome. Soon enough you will be mine again." He turned to look where the beach was. "They're coming. I love you." And with that, he was pulling out of the driveway and speeding down the street. I rushed inside and quickly put the shirt under the covers on my bed.

I showered before getting into bed. It felt so nice to cuddle his shirt and be able to smell him. Mom came up the stairs and peeked her head into the room.

"I'm sorry, Savannah."

"No you're not." I commented. She knew how much this was going to pain both of us. If I wasn't immortal and couldn't die, I think I would find a way to die.

"If you would stop talking back maybe we would allow him to come over and see you." With that I was silent. I didn't know when mom started also acting strict. She never was before. At this point I had no idea why I was still being punished. I learned my lesson. I was heartbroken, I was single. There was nothing else left for me.

The weekends were the worst. Dad was always home on the weekends and I wasn't allowed to leave the house. I wasn't allowed to go further than the driveway or the woods in the backyard. I mostly stayed in my room where no one would bother me.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Peyton asked holding a whole stack in her arms.

"Sure." I commented. She popped one into the DVD player.

"Are you sad?"

"Very." I answered playing with her hair.

"Why?"

"That's what happens when someone breaks up with you." I hoped she never had to feel this type of pain. I felt like my chest was going to cave in.

*SETH P.O.V*

I wasn't sure how much longer I was going to be able to stay away from her. I was lucky I was even able to get her shirt. I kept it on the side of the bed that she usually slept on. I stayed away from phasing as much as I could. Jacob couldn't give me any order's if I wasn't around.

Hearing him give the alpha order that I was to stay away from Savannah until she was 18, crushed me. I had spent nearly every day with her since the day she was born. It wasn't as easy as he was making it.

Quil and Embry helped a lot. They both said that Jacob was starting to feel guilty about it and that he knew he overreacted.

The nights were the worst. I was alone. In my thoughts. At least at work I was always busy doing something or helping someone else.

When he name popped up on my phone I nearly fell off my seat.

"Hi." I smiled into the phone.

"Hi." Her voice was low and sweet. "I was wondering if after dinner tonight if you wanted to go out for ice cream with me, Ashton, and Peyton."

"I would love to." I smiled. I'm sure Ashton and Peyton were going to be our supervisors and make sure nothing happens between us.

"Awesome. See you later."

"Okay, I love you." Recently she hadn't been saying it back.

"I love you too." She smiled. "Bye."

"Bye." And with that she hung up. I'm surprised that Jacob and Bella were actually letting us go somewhere where they wouldn't be able to stop us from doing anything.

After work I quickly rushed over there. She was waiting by the front window and smiled as she saw me pull into the driveway. I jumped up the four steps and opened the front door. She smiled as soon as I stepped in.

"Is your dad here?"

"Not yet." She answered. I pulled her into a tight hugged and kissed the top of her head. "Doesn't mean mom won't tell him anything though." Bella had changed a lot since Jacob went crazy. She just agreed with everything that he said. Sometimes it felt like Savannah was living in a prison and I could only visit during visitor hours.

I greeted Bella in the kitchen, making sure that there was distance between us. At dinner I sat next to Peyton and on the opposite side of the table from Savannah. About an hour after dinner we walked down to get some ice cream while Bella and Jacob took Finn to see the Cullen's. With them not here, I held her hand as we walked. While waiting in line I stood behind her and kissed her head a few times while she back her body into mine and leaned into me.

"What are you gonna get?" I asked her.

"Probably chocolate." She shrugged. I was happy to not that even with all of this going on, she was still eating. We ate our ice cream at one of the picnic tables before we headed back. Sunset would be soon and so would bedtime.

"I'm gonna get going. Have a good night." I commented getting into my car.

"Bye." And she took the kids inside. I missed her already.

*SAVANNAH P.O.V*

"Come here you three." Dad called us into the living room. "How was it?"

"Good!" The twins both answered at the same time.

"And what else happened?" Dad asked.

"Nothing. We just ate our ice cream." I answered. He turned to the twins.

"Did Seth and Savannah touch each other?" Dad asked them. They both looked at me before looking at Dad and nodding. "Where?"

"They held hands and Seth kissed her head." Ashton answered. I swallowed hard. I wasn't sure if that was against the rules. My heart rate sped up when he closed his eyes.

"Go to your room." I quickly hurried up the stairs.

"Jacob, you're overreacting. They hold hands." Mom said. Finally.

'Holding hands and kissing my head are against the rules' I texted to Seth.

'Noted. Sorry. Hope you aren't in too much trouble.'

'Got sent to my room but that's nothing new as of recent.' I couldn't tell you how many times I've heard those words in the last month.

"She's not going to tell us anything anymore if you keep treating her like that." Mom said to dad who huffed. "They held hands all the time before admitting their feelings for each other. You need to relax. I saw like 5 boxes of her stuff packed up. She's obviously planning to leave as soon as she turns 18."

"She won't leave."

"Yes she will. If you keep doing this to her, she's going to leave."

"I don't know how to parent this situation." Dad admitted.

"You think I do? But what you're doing now isn't good. This could be considered some type of abuse. Beating the shit out of her boyfriend. C'mon, Jake. You're better than that."

'Why did you tell me he beat you?'

'I didn't want to upset you. I'm fine now.' I shook my head. I couldn't believe that dad would do that. I couldn't wait for the day that I turned 18.


	7. Chapter 7

BEFORE THE CLEARWATER'S

CHAPTER 7

SAVANNAH P.O.V

Friday nights were turning into pack family night. So every Friday, we went to the beach and had dinner and a fire. I was glad that finally my parents seemed to be giving me a break and I was allowed to be with Seth. We tried to not touch each other but sometimes it wasn't possible.

"Want a beer?" I asked standing at the cooler holding out a beer to him.

"Sure. Thanks." He took it from me. Even the little touches where his finger's touched mine was amazing. I grabbed a blanket and sat on one of the empty logs. He sat next to me and leaned into me.

"Grandpa." I commented.

"Kiddo."

"Do all wolves imprint?" I questioned. I had first asked Seth the question, but he didn't give me much of an answer.

"Not always." He commented getting the rest of the groups attention. I wrapped the blanket around Seth's shoulder's so that we could hold hands and my parents wouldn't be able to see. "Often imprints don't meet from birth." I smiled at Seth. My fate was set from the day he met me. "Sometime's someone never imprints. Lots of things can happen for that to happen. Death, distance, never being born. Our actions change the course of our fate every single minute of every single day."

I wonder how mine and Seth's fate was going to be changed due to my parents actions.

"No imprints have ever broken up." I looked down. "At least not for long." Grandpa Billy added.

"Hey. I will always love you." Seth commented holding my chin to look at him. "Always." I couldn't help but look at his lips. He leaned in and kissed me. I threw everything out the window and kissed him back.

*BELLA P.O.V*

I couldn't help but watch Seth and Savannah interact. They were so cute and I was really starting to feel guilty about how we had been treating both of them. I had Jacob's hand in mine. He was watching them like a hawk.

I couldn't help the small smile that formed on my face when they kissed. It was innocent. And apparently Jacob thought the same because instead of stopping them, he squeezed my hand and got my attention to look at him.

"They are really cute you know." I commented.

"She's my baby." He said looking at me.

"I know she is. She's not a little kid anymore, Jacob. We have to let her go."

"I still think it would be a good idea for her to wait until she was 18." He answered making me sigh.

"Fine but at least let them hang out."

"Fine." I looked back over at them and she was now cuddled into his side. The look of pain was no longer on either of their faces. It killed me every morning seeing her come down the stairs and the look on her face was as if someone had stabbed her in the chest. I never wanted to see her look like that again.

I couldn't even tell you the last time she had gotten a full nights sleep.

*SAVANNAH P.O.V*

It was 2 in the morning. I could hear everyone sleeping. I quietly got out of bed and put on running clothes and shoes. I grabbed my phone and made my bed before jumping out the window.

I landed softly and right away took off towards Seth. I still wouldn't be 18 for another month and two weeks. At this time, in the middle of the night, when there was no moon to be seen, I was thankful for being part wolf. I could clearly see and was able to get to Seth's fast. I was hoping he was awake as I knocked on his door and rang his doorbell.

"What are you doing?" He asked opening the door as I shoved passed him.

"I'm sick of this." I commented. "I want to be with you. I'm not letting anyone stop me." We had been away from each other for three weeks and that was far too long. Our kiss today made me fall head over heels in love with him all over again.

"It's against order's."

"I don't care." I threw my hands up and let them fall to the side. "I want you."

"So have me." He answered. I quickly moved to him and grabbed his face kissing him. I knew that I needed to be back by morning. I knew my dad was going to be checking my room. I jumped into his arms and he easily caught me.

He carried me to his room and carefully laid me on the bed.

"As much as I would love to fuck a hole in this mattress, I'm exhausted." He commented making me giggle. I knew the feeling. "Let's just sleep." He said getting into bed beside me and wrapping his arms around me.

"My dad is gonna kill me when he see's that I'm gone."

"At least we'll die together." He commented before quickly falling asleep. I wasn't far behind him.

The next morning when I woke up, dad was sitting at the end of Seth's bed in a chair. Seth was still peacefully sleeping next to me.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked sitting up.

"I could ask you the same thing." He commented. "We need to talk."

"I don't want to talk."

"You'll want to hear this." He commented. "We will allow you to see Seth again. But we are going to have rules. Only sleepover's on Saturday's. At our house. Doors are always to be open. And if I find out you're having sex before you're 18, I will murder him. We don't want anything to be official until you are 18. And I understand that you've packed your things to move here. I hope you'll reconsider." He commented before standing up. "I expect you home for dinner every night unless asked otherwise."

"Got it." I commented. I'm sure Seth would never want to have sex with me again after the first time. There were ways around that. We both knew that.

Dad left shortly after and I huffed laying next to Seth.

"Was he serious?" He asked opening his eyes.

"Yeah." I was going to soak up as much Seth time as possible. Every single day after class I planned to come see him.

"I'm surprised he didn't flip his lid." He rubbed my back. "I would have loved to be a fly on the wall in the house when he found your bed empty." He was quiet for a while. "Do you really have stuff packed to move here?"

"Yeah." I whispered.

"You know I would love that but why don't we wait until we're engaged?"

"Okay. That seems better." I commented. "But if they keep acting like that I'm moving in the day I turn 18." He laughed.

"Deal." He kissed me. It felt so nice to be here, in his bed, in his arms. Kissing him. He reached his hand under my shirt and squeezed me over my bra. "How about a shower and then we can go out to breakfast?"

"I would love that." I smiled against his lips. He got up to start the shower. I waited for it to heat up before I joined him in the bathroom. I stripped off my clothes before getting in with him.

"I've got sunshine on a cloudy day." He sang making me giggle. "You'll always be my girl." I smiled as he held me close to him. "Marry me."

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes. I'll marry you."

"Well then." He laughed making me smile. "I'll propose for real very soon." He commented as I washed my hair. I got out before him so that I could dry my hair. "Ready?" He asked.

"Yes." I grabbed his hand as we went out to his car. "Can we go to that place in Seattle?"

"Yeah." He rested his hand on my thigh. I was so glad that we would be able to spend this time together. I had really missed him.

"I wanna be official. So let's keep that to ourselves."

"Deal." He smiled. We stayed in Seattle for a few more hours after breakfast before he dropped me off at home.

"Oh thank god!" Mom gushed coming over to me. "I was scared!" She shouted hitting my arm. "Why didn't you tell us you were leaving?"

"I knew you would never let me." I commented. "I was just at Seth's."

"I know." She commented. "Dad found you." I had nothing much to say to her. I wasn't going to allow them to keep him away from me anymore. They were going to have to accept that.

"I love him you know."

"I do know."

"Then why did you do that to me?" I don't think she had answer.

"It was what dad wanted."

"What about what I wanted? Or what Seth wanted? It was alpha's order's to break up with me! That's so fucked up!"

"And we're sorry for that." She answered.

"Sometimes sorry isn't enough." I quickly went up to my room. "And I want a new door!" I shouted down to her.

I went to family dinner but quickly rushed through so that I could go see Seth.

"You curfew is still 1."

"I know." I commented shoving the bread into my mouth and grabbing my purse. I waited on the front porch for Seth to drive up. I quickly ran to his car and made sure no one was peeking out any windows before kissing him. "Hi." I smiled.

"Hi beautiful." He answered. "I was thinking we go look at the stars. Maybe get handsy." He smirked making me laugh.

"Sure." He wanted to go to some clearing in the woods that he found so it was a little bit of a hike. Even though I had some wolf in me, it didn't make the hike easy on me when I hadn't been sleeping. "Help me." I huffed as he waited for me to get to him.

"Get on my back. It isn't much further." He commented as I climbed on. I kissed his neck and wrapped my arms tighter around him.

"I really promised them that we would wait this time." I said.

"And I intend to keep that promise this time." He commented. I smiled into his neck. "How about for your 18th's birthday we get a hotel room in the city?" He questioned.

"That's a little expensive don't you think?"

"Don't worry about money, Sav." He commented as he pushed through the trees and got to the clearing.

"Oh my gosh." I mumbled sliding off his back. It was rare that we were able to see the stars in La Push. I laid down in the grass looking up. "They're almost as pretty as me." He burst out laughing and rolled to face me.

"You're the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on." I looked at him and smiled. "I cannot wait to spend forever with you."

"It's getting cold, we should head back." He commented.

"You know, it is Saturday."

"Indeed it is." He commented as I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his shoulder's.

"Dad said you could sleepover on Saturday's."

"He did." He smiled as we opened the car door for me and set me down. "Do you still have a drawer with my clothes in it?"

"Of course I do." I smiled waiting for him to run around the car and get in. "I should warn you before we get there, I don't have a door."

"We can't close the doors anyway."

"That's true. And make sure you're quiet because of the baby."

"I only got to see him once." He pouted.

"You can visit with him tomorrow." I commented turning on the heat and holding his hand. "Imagine if my mom and Edward stayed together and he was my dad. He would have murdered you the minute you imprinted." Seth laughed.

"Believe it or not, Edward actually likes me."

"I know he does." I smiled. I loved that Seth was able to get along with the Cullen's. They still had a great relationship with my mom and it felt nice that they would be apart of our lives.

He pulled in the driveway and as soon as I opened my door, I could hear Finn sobbing inside along with mom while dad was trying to calm them both down.

"Jesus." Seth commented following behind me.

"What's going on?"

"Sav!" Dad sighed. "Please take him." He commented handing the crying baby over to me. I gently rocked him trying to calm him down. Dad took mom into their bedroom. I quickly made a bottle but that didn't seem to help.

"This is going to seem really weird..." Seth trailed off. "But maybe let him lay on your bare chest. Don't babies like skin to skin?"

"Yeah." I commented going to the living room. I took off my shirt and quickly laid him on my chest covering us both with a blanket. "You're okay. Sissy got you." I rubbed his back gently. I calmed him down enough to let Seth feed him a bottle. By the time we got him calm and asleep in his own bed, it was nearly 3 in the morning. "You're gonna be an awesome dad some day." I smiled as we laid in bed together.

"I hope so." He smiled rubbing my back. I threw one of my legs over him and for the second night in a row, was able to sleep with him beside me.

*SETH P.O.V*

I woke up before Savannah and quickly rushed to the kitchen to make her breakfast in bed.

"Don't spill anything on my carpet." Bella commented as she was awake cooking for the others.

"I won't." I commented carrying our plates in one hand and our drinks in the other. "I'm pretty fast you know." I commented as I ran up the stairs and set everything down on her night stand. "Savannah." I commented leaning over her kissing her lips a few time.

"No, Seth." She mumbled.

"I made you breakfast."

"But I'm sleepy." She commented wrapping her arms around me and holding me in place. Sometimes I forgot just how much wolf she had in her. Sometimes it was hard to get out of her grip.

"I know. But let's eat and then we can go do something." I kissed her neck.

"I wanna spend all day cuddling you."

"And we can. Just eat." I commented as she let me go and she sat up. "For my queen." I handed her the plate I made for her.

"Thank you." She smiled holding it on her lap. I wanted to spend every morning of the rest of my life like this. With her. Eating breakfast. Her hair a mess and no make up on. I want her forever.


	8. Chapter 8

BEFORE THE CLEARWATER'S

CHAPTER 8

SAVANNAH P.O.V

"You look happy today." Esme commented as I sat at the table with my coffee and breakfast.

"Yes." I smiled. "I got to spend time with Seth over the weekend." I loved Seth and I wish that my parents didn't try so hard to tear us apart. "He's perfect in every way possible."

"I don't know, Sav." Emmett commented. "He smells like a wet dog."

"He smells great to me." I commented.

"Can I take you shopping today?" Alice commented coming into the room as I worked.

"You'll have to ask my dad." I didn't see why he would say no. I'm sure Seth would not be invited to our girls day.

"He'll say yes." She commented. Alice wasn't always able to see us. It took her a lot of practice but when she can think about us enough, she can see us. It took her years to perfect it. "I think you need some more, grown up, things Seth will like, clothes."

"He like's my clothes." I pouted.

"I meant ling-"

"Okay okay!" I shouted before she could further her sentence. I finished my work and went over a few more things for the test that I had coming up on Friday. Esme was always kind and gentle and never got impatient with me when I didn't understand something. Overall she was a much better teacher than I ever encountered in high school.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes." I commented getting on my coat and following her to her car. "Please don't go overboard. But he likes red." I commented. Of course Seth would say that anything looked great on me but I knew that red drove him crazy.

"Got it. Red." She commented as she drove. "I think your skin would also go great with navy blue."

"I can try some things on can't I?"

"Some places don't let you try on lingerie." She answered. "We'll see what we can do." She finally pulled into a spot and we both got out. She of course got right to work on picking things out while I was looking at the dresses and jeans. "Do you want these too?" She asked taking the clothes from me.

"I was thinking about it." I answered truthfully. Of course I knew the Cullen's were rich. I didn't use them for their money. But Alice always insisted on buying everything, even if my parents gave me money to buy my own things. She never let me use my own money. She always claimed that seeing me happy and in style was her happy place. She was weird. "And we need to be careful because my parent's don't know that we're official again."

"They weren't born yesterday." She commented. "Do you really think that they don't know what's going on?"

"I think they choose to ignore it." I was looking at the lingerie she pulled off the shelf. "Why do I need so many?"

"This way you have a choice on what you think he'll like best."

"How am I going to keep these hidden?" It wasn't like I could bring them to Seth's place, he would snoop and look at them before he could see them on me but I also knew that my parents were keeping tabs on my every move.

"You'll be fine." She waved her hand at me as she moved to the check out. "Will you go shoe shopping with me?"

"Yeah." I wasn't into the heels and the fancy shoes like she was. I was perfectly fine with a pair of sneakers or vans. She got all of the bags into the car with ease before we walked across the street to look at shoes. They were all very tall. As much as I would love to be a little taller, Seth liked my height and I wasn't willing to deal with the pain of wearing heels. Of course vampires didn't have that problem. "Did you happen to get anything white?"

"No. We'll save that for your wedding day." She answered swiping her card before we moved to the shoe store. I sat and watched her try on shoes.

"I'm getting hungry."

"Just give me a few more minutes and I'll get you something to eat." She commented as I texted dad to see if it would be okay. "I saw your wedding last week." She commented.

"You did?"

"Yes." I smiled. That mean's that Seth planned to propose.

"What was it like?"

"It was beautiful but I don't want to ruin anything." I smiled to myself. "Do you like baseball?" She randomly asked.

"I've watched a few games with dad, Seth and my grandpa's." I shrugged. "Why?"

"Seth wants to take you to a game." I wouldn't mind going to a game with him. "Should we buy you a shirt?"

"No. He has like 12. I can pick one of his." She looked at me. "What?"

"That's gross. He smells."

"So do you." My nose was not as sensitive as the other wolves but if I was trapped in a small space with a vampire, I could smell them.

"Hey!" She said. "You don't smell all that great either." I rolled my eyes. We could fight about this all day. "What do you want to eat?"

"Something fast and simple is fine." I commented as we went to her car. I was really starting to miss Seth.

"He's calling." She commented just as my phone rang.

"Hi." I smiled as I picked up.

"Hi, beautiful." He answered. "What are you doing?"

"I'm out shopping with Alice. What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you to get home." He answered. "No one played with me all day." I could hear the pout in his voice.

"My dad didn't hang out with you?"

"No. Said Bella needed a break so he was watching the baby." I nodded. Mom was having a very hard time recovering from this pregnancy and delivery.

"Why didn't you go help take care of the baby?"

"Cause you weren't there." I rolled my eyes but smiled.

"We're coming back now. We're just gonna stop for food." I said. "Shouldn't be more than an hour and a half."

"That's so long!" He whined.

"Oh relax. I'm sure you could find something to do."

"Gross, Savannah." Alice muttered.

"Where are you?"

"In your room." He answered.

"Well don't snoop. But if you do, my underwear are in the second small drawer of my dresser." I giggled.

"Jesus christ!" Alice shouted. "Your father will kill you if he hears this talk."

"Oh my god, relax." I said to her. "Okay, babe. I'll be back soon."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too." And with that, he hung up.

*SETH P.O.V*

Savannah came home right when she said she would be home. I was in the living room with Finn on my lap playing with my finger's to the best of his ability.

"Hey." She smiled quickly rushing upstairs to put her bags away. "How's it going?"

"Good. We're just hanging out." I smiled at her. "You mom is sleeping."

"Where's dad?"

"He went to do some pack stuff." She raised her eyebrows at me.

"And he let you watch the baby?" I rolled my eyes at her. "What? I would not leave my newborn alone with you." She joked shoving me a little.

"I'm a good babysitter. He's happy isn't he?"

"Yes. Very." She smiled leaning into me and rubbing Finn's belly. We were silent for a few minutes.

"Is your mom okay?" I asked her. Lately we hadn't seen much of Bella. I could tell it was starting to worry Jacob.

"I think so. Why?" It wasn't like Savannah would notice, her parents hadn't really talked to her.

"She's been in their bedroom all day." I commented moving Finn into the crease of my arm.

"I think she's just having a rough time." She answered playing with my hair. "He will probably be her last baby. And she's older so she's having a harder time recovering." She added.

"I missed you today." I smiled at her. She leaned in to quickly kiss me.

"Should we make dinner?" She asked.

"Sure, what should we make?" I questioned.

"Fried chicken?"

"I love fried chicken."

"I know." She got up and headed to the kitchen to start cooking. I joined her a few minutes after she got everything started. I settled Finn into the swing in the living room so that we could still see him from the kitchen. Halfway through cooking, Bella came out of the bedroom and she didn't look happy.

"What are you doing to my kitchen?" Savannah automatically tensed beside me.

"I'll clean it up. We were just making dinner."

"Well don't!"

"I was just trying to help." Savannah commented shutting everything off. She looked terrified as Bella stormed into the room.

"I don't need your help." Bella mumbled. "You never helped me out when you were dating Seth. Why would I need your help now?" Savannah swallowed and looked at me setting the fork she was holding down. "Just get out." Bella shoved us both out of the kitchen. I rubbed Savannah's back as we walked up to her room. She still didn't have a door.

"Everyone hates me." She whispered. Lately it seemed like no matter how hard she tried, it was never good enough for Bella or Jacob. She bent over backwards to help them out and they never appreciated it.

"They don't hate you." I rubbed her back as she looked at herself in the mirror. I know she was trying so hard not to cry.

"You don't see and hear how they talk to me and treat me. All because I had sex." All because of me.

*SAVANNAH P.O.V*

I decided to skip dinner and stay in my room. I begged and begged Seth to stay but he left anyway.

"Can we talk?" Dad asked coming into the room. I was sitting in front of the vanity wiping my makeup off. "Mom said she yelled at you early."

"Yeah." I commented. It was nothing new to me. I was terrified of both of them.

"She's sorry."

"Okay."

"She's having a rough time right now and you acting like a brat isn't helping us, Savannah."

"I was making dinner. I was trying to help her out and she got mad at me. I was going to clean up." I had no idea how I was acting like a brat. "Me and Seth were taking care of the baby while she rested and you were off with the pack. I drive the twins to school everyday. I'm sick of you two treating me like I'm a child or a murderer! So what I had sex! Get over it!" I shouted standing up and throwing the towel I was using down. He looked stunned by my words.

I quickly started shoving clothes into a bag.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Anywhere but here." I commented grabbing my phone. He sighed.

"Be safe." He commented leaving down the stairs. I quickly called Alice to see if she would pick me up. As much as I wanted to spend the night with Seth, I had class tomorrow.

"I'm not in town. Took a last minute trip to Paris. What about Seth?" She said making me sigh.

"It's fine. Have fun in Paris." I smiled. I would love to go to Paris with her some day. I slowly unpacked the bag and got into bed. It really wasn't worth it anymore.

The next morning I woke before my alarm.

"I didn't mean to wake you." Dad commented as he was putting a brand new door onto the hinges.

"It's fine." I commented getting up to shower. Another day in paradise. At least I had a door.


	9. Chapter 9

BEFORE THE CLEARWATER'S

CHAPTER 9

SAVANNAH P.O.V

"C'mon baby. Just a little, they'll have no idea." Seth whispered into my neck as he kissed it. He slowly kissed my chest dipping his head to my most heated area sucking on the sensitive bud there.

"We can't." I moaned arching my back and gripping his hair. He moved his face away from me taking off his boxers. I was already naked, I was waiting for him. I wasn't going to be the one to stop him from doing this.

"If you stay quiet, they won't hear us." He whispered hovering over me. I nodded looking up at him. He kissed me as he thrust into me to mask my moan.

I sat straight up almost out of breath. I felt around the bed for him. He was practically falling off the side but he was still there. And I needed him.

"Seth." I whispered pressing my hand onto his chest. "Seth." I shook him a little.

"What?" He grumbled rolling over. I would hate if he woke me up at 3 in the morning but I knew I wasn't going to be able to fall back to sleep until he handled it.

"Wake up."

"I don't want to." He sighed opening one eye to look at me.

"I'm horny." I giggled sitting facing him. He sighed again. I knew he couldn't resist me no matter how hard her tried.

"We can't baby." He sat up on his elbows looking at me.

"Please." I whispered. "I want it. They won't know." I moved closer to him climbing on his lap. He looked out the open door. I stayed quiet while he listened.

"We have to be fast." He said taking off my shirt. I giggled as I got his boxer's off grinding into him. He held my hips helping me find a pace. "Are you gonna take your panties off?" I quickly moved to take them off before getting back on top of him. He quickly ran a finger up my folds to see how wet I was. "You really are horny."

"I had a dream you were fucking me." I whispered position him at my entrance before sinking down onto him. "Holy." I moaned softly slowly moving my hips. I had my palms pressed flat against his chest as I rocked. He played with my clit with one hand and had the other behind his head enjoying the show.

"You look so beautiful."

"That feels so good." I whispered. I knew that if we got caught doing this, I would be banned from ever seeing Seth again. Or worse, my dad would kill him.

He thrust up a few times helping me reach my orgasm. He held his hand over my mouth as I orgasmed. It was so much easier when I was in control of how fast we were going. It didn't hurt at all the second time. He thrust a few more times and he orgasmed right after me.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered sitting up holding me to him while he kissed me. "I love you."

"I love you." I commented moving off his lap. I got my shirt back on before laying next to him. "We really gotta start using condoms." I commented cuddling into his side.

"Yeah, we do." He sleepily smiled. "Best 3 am wake up." He mumbled his eyes closing. I was too hyped up to sleep.

Around 5, I got up to light a candle so it wouldn't smell so much like sex in here and then went to shower. I could hear mom and dad talking in Finn's room while I showered. When I got out, they were both at the door.

"Quick question." Dad said.

"What's up?"

"Do you mind watching the kids tonight so mom and I can go out to dinner? Have a night to ourselves." He asked.

"Sure."

"I'll even let Seth stay the night too."

"I'll watch them for you." I answered.

"Why are you up so early?"

"Had a dream and just couldn't go back to sleep." I shrugged picking out new pj's to wear.

"Wanna talk about it?" I shook my head.

"I talked with Seth." I commented. "Now go I need to get dressed." I shoved him out the door before closing it. I turned back to my clothes to get dressed. Once I was decent, I opened the door and headed downstairs for breakfast. I closed the door behind me so no one would bother Seth. "Where are you and dad gonna go tonight?" I asked her getting myself a cup of coffee.

"Probably to a nice dinner and then for drinks or something." She shrugged. "We might get a hotel room. I need a break."

"I will watch the kids. Don't worry about it." I commented. I wasn't sure why I was willing to do them any favors. It wasn't like they had helped me out at all in the last few weeks.

"We'll leave some money so you guys can order pizza."

"Thanks." I commented making myself some breakfast. I'm sure Seth wouldn't be awake for another few hours and he wouldn't appreciate me waking him up again. I had wanted to tell my mom everything about what happened with me and Seth. She was always very open about sex and I wish I could tell her how nice he treated me, but she wouldn't care to know anymore. And I would get in trouble.

"You don't talk to me much anymore." She commented playing with my hair.

"I don't have much to say anymore." I shrugged. It was going to be difficult to forgive them for what they did to me. "Everything I did or said I got yelled at for and sent to my room." She sighed. I wasn't trying to say anything in a rude way. I was stating facts.

"I'm sorry."

"Thanks." I commented standing up to clean my plate and put it away. I quickly went upstairs and started my laundry. I had learned to keep to myself and I wouldn't get in trouble.

*SETH P.O.V*

I woke up after everyone else and was actually able to shower without Savannah busting in on me. I was hoping that we were quiet enough this morning that no one heard us. I'm sure we would both be dead right now if that was that case.

"Morning." I kissed Savannah's head as I came into the kitchen. She was sitting at the island doing some research.

"Morning." She smiled. "Coffee in the pot." She commented as I grabbed a cup and poured myself one. "My parents are going out tonight if you wanna help me babysit."

"I would love to." I smiled kissing her lips.

"Where are they now?"

"They went out to buy Ashton and Peyton new shoes." She answered. I stood behind her watching her laptop screen.

"What are we looking at?"

"I'm looking at Thailand. Seeing how much it would cost to go there." I sat beside her and watched her research flights.

"Trying to run away?" I joked.

"No. I wanna go see the elephants. I think it would be awesome." Which automatically gave me the idea that if she didn't go before we got married, that we would go on our honeymoon. "It's kinda expensive. They have plans already made and you just have to pay it. Like 8 day trip. 1700$ per person." I nodded getting up to make myself some breakfast.

"Why don't you save that so you can find it later when you have the money?"

"I already did." She sighed. "I'll probably never be able to go so it's pointless anyway."

"I'll take you some day." I smiled.

"It's expensive."

"I'll save up." I commented making eggs and toast. She was quiet for a long time. "What are you thinking about?" She shrugged.

"Do you know how much I wanted to come down here and tell my mom the amazing night we had and I couldn't? Then she brought up the fact that I don't talk to her much and she seemed upset with me, like it was my fault." She rested her elbows on the island while I plated my food.

"She just wants you to talk to her again like old times."

"I can't though because I'll be grounded." I agreed with her. It seemed like a lot lately that no matter what she said or did, she was punished for it. "I'm a good kid. I didn't deserve what they did to us."

"I didn't deserve that either." I commented to her. "Not everything is always about you, Sav. I was affected by it too."

"I know you we-"

"Do you though?" I asked looking at her. "Because lately you seem to only care about your own feelings." She looked down and her breathing picked up.

"I'm sorry."

"It's selfish." She looked at up at me.

"You think I'm selfish?" She whispered. I regretted it as soon as I said those words. I had no idea how to respond to her. Sometimes I forgot just how young she was.

"Sav, I'm sorry." I put my plate down and reached out for her. She just shook her head.

"It's fine. You're probably right anyway." She turned back to her computer. I watched her for a while. She kept her eyes right on the screen. Bella and Jacob came back a few hours later.

"Hey guys." Jake commented coming into the room looking in the fridge.

"Hey." I responded hopping off the counter. "I'm gonna head home." I commented.

"You're not gonna stay the night again?"

"Thought I wasn't allowed too?"

"We told Savannah you could spend the night again." Jake commented.

"I know. Maybe I'll come back later." I looked over at her. She was still looking at the computer. "Bye, Sav."

"Bye."

"Is something going on?" Jacob asked.

"No." We both responded at the same time. You know I'm starting to think that every time we have sex, something happens. I shook my head before going upstairs to grab my shoes and leaving out the front door.

"Seth wait." Jacob called from the porch.

"What happened?" I ran my hands over my face. It didn't matter what I said, she was going to take it the wrong way and maybe Jacob was right, we should have waited longer to start our relationship.

"Nothing. It's fine." I commented. "I'll come back later."

"What did she do?"

"She didn't do anything." Usually the father would be asking what I did. "She's not a bad person, Jake. Just sometimes she only thinks about herself."

"Well yeah. She's a 17 year old girl, Seth." He commented.

"Well maybe I kinda told her that." I could hear her sniffling inside the house. I had just gotten her back and I was going to lose her again. "Maybe you were right, we should wait until she's 18. More mature."

*SAVANNAH P.O.V*

Hearing Seth say that I was selfish and then hearing him say that my dad was right and we should have waited until I was more mature, crushed me. It then made me start to wonder if that was because of the Alpha order to stay away from me. Did he really believe those things or did my dad put those things into his head?

Either way, it hurt me.

"God I'm so stupid." I mumbled to mom as she rubbed my back.

"He's a boy. He'll never understand." She commented.

"He said I was selfish. No one loves me."

"I love you."

"I haven't felt it recently." I answered truthfully. Maybe I would become brutally honest and then no one would be able to say that I was selfish. "My heart hurts." She stayed quiet while I cried. "You should go get ready for your date." I wiped my eyes sitting up.

"Are you sure?" I nodded. "Okay, let me know if you need anything." What I needed was for Seth to be more understanding.

My parents left an hour before bedtime so that at least I wouldn't have to deal with all three kids by myself for very long. Seth said he would come back but it wasn't looking good at this point. I wasn't going to be the first to text so he would either show up or he wouldn't. I couldn't care less either way.

I watched a show with Ash and Pey before getting them into bed. I stayed up for a few more hours with Finn. I gave him a bottle before rocking him to sleep and putting him in his crib. It was rare that he woke up during the night but I kept the baby monitor in my room just in case.

'I'm sorry.' I texted Seth. 'I don't mean to be selfish.'

'I'm sorry I said it. I shouldn't have.'

'Do you really want to wait until I'm 18?' He had said it before but I thought we were back together and now I'm really confused.

'I think we should.' Tears sprang in my eyes and it sucked because if he had just stayed away the first time, this wouldn't have happened again. I wasn't mature enough for him and it sucked. Now I really did want to run away to Thailand.

'I'm sorry.' I had no idea why I was even saying sorry. I was lonely. There was no one else for me to talk to. I didn't really have friends outside of the pack family. Even then all of the other girls were either younger or much older and wouldn't want to hear about my stupid teenage problems. Alice was in Paris. Rose doesn't even like Seth. "I'm so stupid." I whispered to myself shutting off the lights and laying down. "No. He's stupid." I told myself. And I was right, he was stupid.


	10. Chapter 10

BEFORE THE CLEARWATER'S

CHAPTER 10

SAVANNAH P.O.V

I was really starting to question the whole imprinting thing. It didn't feel like we were imprints anymore.

"Savannah, this is a lovely surprise." Grandpa Billy said when he opened the door. I smiled at him and I leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"I had a few questions." I asked following him to the kitchen table.

"About?"

"Imprints." He nodded. I'm sure he had heard that I was going through a breakup for the second time. It wasn't exactly a secret. I hadn't talked to Seth in a loving way in a week and it was starting to eat at me. He would check in everyday but he never said he loved me or called me beautiful. It was starting to drain me. "Do imprints ever fall out of love?"

"No. It's a life bond." He answered shortly.

"Do they break up a lot?"

"They can. It happens. It's like any normal relationship. All couples have problems. All couples fight. Just because you're imprints doesn't mean that you're not going to get annoyed with each other or fight. What matters is if you think it's worth it."

"What if they don't? What if they think one isn't mature enough?" I asked.

"Every relationship is different. There is no telling when the time is right. Wait until you think you're ready." I nodded at his words. My birthday was in three weeks. I wonder if Seth would come running back to me at midnight or if he was going to wait. "How about some lunch?" He asked.

"Sure." I got up to help him make a sandwich. I made his the way he liked it before making myself one.

"Have you talked to him?"

"A little. But he doesn't talk to me like I'm his girlfriend anymore. Not that I am. But he talked to me like I'm just his friends kid. Not the girl he loves. I annoy him. He told me I was selfish." He said that our breakup was difficult on him too. I knew it was but this time around he's making it seem easy. "It's killing me." I whispered.

I knew our relationship was never going to be the same after this. I would always be in fear that he was going to break up with me again and I didn't want that. I didn't want to be a couple that broke up and got back together three days later. Those couples were so annoying and clearly toxic. I didn't want to be a toxic person in his life and I didn't know how to stop myself from being that person.

"As bad as it is, sometimes I wished he never imprinted on me."

"Wanna know a secret?" I nodded. "A lot of imprints feel that way at some point in their life. I think maybe you should go talk with Emily, or Claire."

"Yeah. I should." I nodded finishing my sandwich. I threw away our plates before we watched a few innings of an old baseball game together. "I'm gonna head over to Emily's." I commented standing up. "Thank's for lunch." I smiled kissing his cheek and heading for the door.

"I hope our chat helped."

"It did. Thank you." I took off running to Emily's. I knew that all imprint relationships were different and that I shouldn't compare but I needed to know if Sam and Emily ever went through something like this.

"Hey." She smiled as I walked into the kitchen. "Long time no see. How you holding up?" She asked cleaning up from lunch.

"I've been better." I sighed sitting down. "Did you and Sam ever go through something like this?"

"Yeah. At the very beginning. I didn't want to be with him because of Leah. I couldn't do that to her. We broke up a few times before it finally stuck." She commented. I wasn't sure if it was true or if she was just making me feel better. "It was like we didn't quite understand each other." Then it clicked.

"It's the same with us. He doesn't understand me and I don't understand him. I'm not mature. I'm young." I sighed. "Has he said anything?"

"Not to me no." She answered. "Give him time. Everything will be fine." I sighed. He had 17 years to figure it all out!

"I've given him almost 18 years." I commented.

"I know you have. And he's waited a very long time to be with you. Things got complicated."

"We had sex again." I blurted.

"Does your dad know?"

"No. So don't tell anyone or he'll kill us." I ran my hands through my hair. "We got into a fight literally the morning after and he hasn't come to see me since."

"Maybe you guys just shouldn't have sex."

"Yeah." I laughed. We could just be one of those couples who never has sex.

*SETH P.O.V*

Jacob was glaring at me. I couldn't see him. But I could feel him.

"Dude stop." I thought. I had no idea what he was pissed off about.

"I'm letting it slide this one time Seth." He commented.

"Letting what slide?" I asked cursing myself. Of course he saw. I could never keep my thoughts to myself.

"You know what!"

"That was the first time we did it!" I huffed totally lying to him. The second time was much better than the first time.

"I'm not a moron Seth."

"No but I am." I sighed. "Twice now I've broken up with the love of my life."

"Was wondering why you weren't coming over to the house."

"She didn't tell you?"

"No." I'm surprised she didn't tell them as soon as it happened. "She's been acting normal for the most part. She doesn't really talk about you anymore."

"I should probably go see her."

"She's at my dads. Leave her alone until she get's home."

"Will do." I phased back to human form and went home to shower. I needed to go see her and make sure that we were okay and that we would get back together someday. I called her. She took a while to pick up. I'm sure she was debating if she should answer or not.

"Hi."

"Hey, are you home?"

"Almost."

"Can I come see you?"

"I guess."

"What's wrong?" I asked pulling a shirt over my head.

"Nothing. Just surprised you wanna come see me."

"I always want to see you." I commented getting into my car. "I'll be right there and we can talk."

"I'm still like ten minutes away." She huffed.

"Are you running? Do you want me to pick you up?"

"I'm fine."

"Okay. I'll see you soon." With that I hung up. I got to the house before her and Bella was in the kitchen cooking. "Sav here yet?"

"Not yet." She commented. "Where have you been? Haven't seen you in a while."

"She didn't tell you either?" I sighed. "We broke up."

"Again?" Guess we were one of those couples that broke up a lot.

"Yeah." I wasn't sure what I was going to say to her when she got here. I was afraid of what she was going to say to me. I was afraid that she wasn't going to want to be with me anymore. It was my biggest fear when she was younger that she wasn't going to feel the same way about me.

She slowly strolled in the back door.

"Hi." She greeted both of us.

"Hi." I smiled at her. She was wearing a plain pair of jeans and a sweatshirt but she still looked beautiful.

"You wanted to talk?"

"Yeah. Can we go somewhere private?" I asked.

"Sure." I followed her up to her room. I kinda just stood there. I had no idea what I was going to say to her. "Well?" She asked.

"I don't know what to say." I answered truthfully.

"You could start with why you think it was a good idea to break up with me. Again!" She raised her voice.

"Don't yell at me." I said making her roll her eyes.

"You are so frustrating! One minute you're loving me and saying how beautiful I am while I'm naked on top of you and then the next you're saying I'm selfish. I don't understand you anymore. And maybe that's where our problems come in, we don't understand each other."

"Yes we do." I argued. I knew her better than anyone. She told me everything.

"Why did you break up with me?"

"Because it's best if we wait until you're 18."

"To do what? We've already had sex. You just want to be single for a little while longer before you're tied down and married with kids."

"And?! Is that so wrong?!" I shouted. "You're not even an adult and we're already talking about marriage! Doesn't that scare you?"

"No. It didn't. Not until now."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I wasn't scared about marriage or having kids until we started fighting all the time." The look on her face broke my heart. "I feel like you don't love me anymore."

"Of course I love you." I grabbed her face. "I will always love you, Vannah. I cannot imagine living this life without you. Just because I want to wait until you're 18 does not mean that I love you any less. I have plans for us. Plans that I want to make sure you're ready for before we do anything stupid." I wiped away the tears that fell from her eyes. "You have to trust me."

"I do trust you. I'm just having a difficult time."

"I want this more than I have ever wanted anything but this is moving too fast. I don't know what the hell I'm doing."

"You think I have any clue what I'm doing?" She asked. "That's what relationships are about. We're suppose to figure this out together." She paused. "Alice told me the day you broke up with me that she couldn't see our future anymore. It scared the hell out of me."

"Did she see our future before?"

"She sees our wedding all the time. She can't see it anymore." But how could that be when the ring was burning a hole in my pocket?

*So the reason I had them break up again was because I realized the book was moving very fast. In The Clearwater's, they get married when Savannah is 19 and have their first child by the time she is almost 22. The time line is still going to follow that but I want to make this story long. I love writing about Seth and Savannah. I cannot stop writing about them. Soon Savannah will be 18 and like Emily said, it'll stick.*


	11. Chapter 11

BEFORE THE CLEARWATER'S

CHAPTER 11

SAVANNAH P.O.V

Seth had been MIA for a few days now. He hadn't shown up to the pack meeting that dad had. He didn't answer any of my calls or texts. I was starting to get really worried. Before he went MIA I had asked if he wanted to hang out and he said no. I haven't heard from him since.

"I'm sure he's fine." Mom commented as I did my homework. "He's a big boy. He can take care of himself."

"Just figured he would talk to me. He hasn't called me." I kept my phone glued to my hand in case he called. "I'm worried about him." I looked down at my phone for the fifth time in the last few minutes. Still nothing. If he wanted to talk, he would call. I jumped down from my chair and went to the front hall to grab my shoes.

"Where are you going?"

"To his place." I commented grabbing dad's keys off the hook. "I'm sure I'll be back soon." It was Friday night, usually we went out on dates. But instead I was being a loser sitting at home doing homework with my mom.

When I got to his place, there were tons of cars around and music blaring. I walked to the front door and shoved it open. A few people moved out of the way. I pushed through the crowd looking for Seth.

"What the hell is going on?!" I shouted over the music shoving him.

"What are you doing here?" He grabbed my arm. I shoved him off of me.

"You haven't talked to me in days and didn't even invite me to your party?" I looked around at his small place that was not big enough for the amount of people here.

"You shouldn't be here."

"Why?"

"Because your dad would kill you if he found out you were here." I rolled my eyes. He used my dad as an excuse for everything.

"Yeah, I get it." I commented stepping back from him. "Just wanted to make sure you were safe." I commented before heading for the stairs.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting my clothes." It was very obvious that he didn't want to be with me. He would have been happy to see me and he would have wanted me to stay and party with him. "I'll stay away from you." I got to his bedroom and started grabbing my clothes. I didn't want to cry but the pain in my chest was aching.

"Savannah, stop." Seth was grabbing the clothes from me and shoving it back into the drawer.

"Stop!" I angrily shoved him.

"You stop! You're acting like a crazy girlfriend!"

"Well you won't have to worry about that anymore."

"Why do you make everything so difficult?!" He screamed at me. "Just be normal!"

"Normal? What the fuck does that mean?" In case he forgot, we were not a normal couple. He fell in love with me when I was a newborn!

"You're crazy. I can't believe I ever dated you." I felt like my skin was going to burst into flames with how angry I was.

"I can't believe I ever wanted to marry you." I shoved him out of the way. I hoped he enjoyed his lonely life.

But I knew that if he ever came running back to me, begging for my forgiveness, I would forgive him. Because that's what imprint do. Because I was young and dumb and I loved him.

I drove home in silence. I had no idea how I was going to explain this to my parents. Maybe I just wouldn't tell them. Act like everything was normal. I knew that we were both angry and said thing but it didn't mean that it hurt any less.

"What happened?" Mom asked as soon as I walked in door.

"Nothing. He didn't want to talk to me." I decided to keep this to myself. I didn't want dad going crazy on him. "Men are kinda..."

"Yeah. I know." I rarely ever saw or heard mom and dad fight like Seth and I do. Maybe I was the one to blame.

"I just want him to love me." I whispered picking at my nails.

"He does love you. He just doesn't know how to show it." I wanted to go back in time and never have sex with him. Not because I regret it but maybe none of this would have happened if we didn't do it. Men we were weird and confusing.

My birthday was in a few days and my parents kept asking what I wanted to do. I didn't want to do anything. Seth hadn't talked to me in days. He didn't come over to the house. I heard him howl a few times but other than that, I haven't seen or heard him.

"We do have a party planned for Saturday." Mom commented.

"That's fine." I was sitting at the table looking out the back door. "Think Seth will come?"

"I invited him. I guess we'll see."

*SATURDAY*

Dad came in the back door after setting up picnic tables for my party. Mom was making lots of food. They both insisted that they didn't need me to help them.

"Can you just watch Finn for me?" Mom had asked.

"Have you heard from Seth?"

"I have." Dad answered. "Don't worry about him."

"I will always worry about him." I sighed. We had bought steak and chicken from my favorite butcher and then bought hamburgers and hot dogs. There was tons of food and my cake was very large. The entire pack would be here with their families and I invited a few people from school.

Mom and dad were whispering in the kitchen.

"What are you two talking about?" I questioned.

"Nothing darling. Just thinking maybe your day is going to perk up." Dad smiled.

*SETH P.O.V*

"I have an idea." I said to Jacob at the wolf pack meeting that he had called.

"Which is?"

"I want to propose and I think the perfect place to do it would be at her birthday party."

"Okay."

"I have the ring." I commented pulling it out of my pocket. I've been acting distant because she will not expect this at all. We got into a huge fight and we haven't talk to each other.

"How are you so sure she's going to say yes?"

"Because I've already asked her. And she said yes." I commented showing him the ring. I had my mom help me pick it out.

"It's beautiful but you have to understand that she is very upset over this."

"I know. That's the point. I really love her. I just want her to be with me and be happy but I needed to respect your wishes."

"You could have gone about this a different way."

"I know but I'm stupid. But do I have your blessing?"

"Yes you have my blessing." He answered patting me on the back. "Come to her party late. Bring flowers. Wear something nice. She'll forgive you as soon as you pull out that ring."

"Got it. Nice shirt. Flowers. Ring." I was very excited to start this new chapter. "What color is she wearing?"

"White." Ironic.

*SAVANNAH P.O.V*

"What are you wearing?" Alice asked. She came to the party early to help me do my hair and makeup since I had been neglecting it recently.

"That white dress that's hanging up." I pointed to it. The weather wasn't very warm but with the wolf blood in me, I would be fine.

"Have you heard from him?" I shook my head as she curled my hair and pinned a few pieces up. "Well you'll be happy to know that I have again seen your wedding."

"I was dreaming about it the other night." I smiled at her in the mirror. "Also had a dream I was pregnant and that's why we were getting married. Dad forced us down the aisle."

"I could see that happening." She laughed. "He loves you."

"Dad or Seth?" I questioned.

"I was talking about your dad but they both love you." She smiled moving to do my makeup.

"He hasn't been coming around. He doesn't answer my texts or calls. I know it's so stupid but I love him so much and I don't even care about our stupid fight anymore. I just want him to come and hang out with me." I sighed. Alice worked fast before turning so I could see myself. She did light makeup that complimented my dress perfectly. "Thanks, Alice."

"You're welcome." She smiled. She left the room so I could get dressed but came back to help me fix my hair. "Everyone is here." I walked down the stairs to greet everyone and thank them for coming.

"Is he here?"

"Not yet." Dad frowned. I sighed but went to the backyard to admire the decorations. The party was in full swing and I made sure to try every dip or snack that was there. "Sav." Dad called pointing to the woods. Seth came out of the woods with flowers.

"Seth!" I shouted running to him and jumping into his arms. "I've missed you so much." I whispered holding him as tight as I could. He held me with one arm.

"I'm so sorry. This was just the best way to surprise you." He commented setting me down. "Happy birthday baby." He smiled handing me the flowers.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"I have something else." He commented. I had turned to walk back where everyone else was. When I turned to face him, he was down on one knee. "I know that we've been struggling lately but I am head over heels in love with you. Savannah Violet, will you marry me?" I automatically started crying and flung myself at him.

"Yes!" I shouted crying into his neck. "I love you so much." Once I settled down enough he sat me on his lap and slipped the ring onto my finger. "It's so pretty."

"I love you." He smiled kissing me.

"Is that why you didn't talk to me?"

"I wanted you to be surprised. I knew that you knew it was coming but this way, you had no idea it would be today."

"I really had no idea." I smiled.

"Let us see it!" Emily shouted pulling me back to the party. I held up my hand for everyone to see. I turned to look at dad who was smiling. I slowly walked over to him.

"You knew didn't you?"

"He asked me." He smiled. "I told you your day was going to pick up didn't I?" I nodded showing him the ring.

"I'm so happy." I cried hugging him. "He's such a fuck but I love him." Dad laughed.

"I'm so happy for you both. I wish you a lifetime of happiness."

"Thank you."

After everything had died down and everyone was able to get a glance at the ring, I ended up back in Seth's arms.

"I got us a hotel room for tonight."

"Thank god." I whispered. Finally we could do whatever we please whenever we pleased. My parents agreed that once I was 18, that there would be no more rules. Obviously we couldn't have loud crazy sex every night but I didn't need to be home at a certain hour and I could spend everyday and night with him.

"Can we talk wedding plans?!" Alice shouted coming over to us.

"No. Give us a few weeks." I laughed. "Start collecting magazines." I joked. I knew she already had them saved for me.

"Are you ready to eat or do you wanna suck each other's faces off first?" Sam asked as he started the grill.

"We'll eat." I commented. I knew that we were going to the brunt of everyone's jokes for a while. I didn't care. "I got you one of the good steaks."

"You're awesome." He smiled kissing me. I was very excited to see what our future held.

"I only have one request." I commented to him. "I don't want any wedding talk for a few weeks but I want to be engaged for a year before we get married."

"Deal." He smiled. I wanted plenty of time to spend together and have time to plan our wedding. I knew I had plenty of hands to help me plan. But with having that many people, there were also a lot of opinions on what I should have and what my dress would look like.

I got Seth food and got myself food. I was looking forward to cooking for him every night for dinner.

"What are we going to do about our living situation?" I asked him. He said he wanted to wait until we were engaged to move in. Well boy jumped the gun a little early.

"I did say once we were engaged."

"You did. How about a few weeks?" I asked. We would wait a few weeks to do everything that we needed. I wanted to enjoy myself and our new chapter in our lives.

We did cake before the sun went down and dad started a fire.

"We will have to get going soon." Seth commented rubbing my back.

"Okay." I commented looking at Alice who I could tell was itching to talk to me. "Alice wanna come in with me?" I asked standing to go pack a bag. Not that I would need clothes for the plans that we had for tonight.

"Yes." She shrieked running up the stairs to my room. I closed the door behind me and watched her fling around my lingerie. "I think you should wear the red tonight." While she packed my clothes, I got together the other things I would need in the morning. "How many nights are you staying?"

"I don't know." I shrugged. I'm sure we wouldn't be staying for that long. We would probably save something for the honeymoon. "I probably won't really need clothes anyway."

"You're not coming home naked." She rolled her eyes.

"Alice." I said.

"I know what your plan is just humor me." She commented. "Also, he has amazing taste in jewelry." I laughed.

"I've showed him a few rings along the way." I answered zipping up the bag that was perfectly packed. Hopefully he had come packed himself.

"Ready?" He asked once I came down the stairs.

"Yeah." I smiled making my way around the group saying bye and thank you to everyone. Seth held his car door open for me and got my bags in.

"How many days did you pack for?"

"Alice packed for me." I told him.

"I'm hoping there's naughty stuff in there." He smirked.

"My dad can still hear you." He quickly shut my door and ran around to his side pulling off onto the street.

"Should be safe now." He commented making me giggle. I can't believe I got to spend the rest of my life with him. He rested his hand on my thigh as he drove. Of course he would have easy access to me with this dress on.

"How long are we staying?" I asked.

"Just until Monday night. I have work on Tuesday." He commented. He was teasing my thigh with his fingers. I looked in the backseat knowing damn well I wasn't going to be making it to the hotel. "What are you looking at?" He asked when I looked back at him. He wouldn't fit in the back seat.

"Just realized you're too big to sit in the backseat."

"Why would I sit back there?"

"So I can ride you." I smirked.

"Are you turned on?"

"I'm always turned on." I answered. I was 18 years old. Of course I was horny. "I have a hot piece of ass sitting next to me and he won't finger me."

"In due time my love." His hand again was on my thigh. I spread my legs for him hoping he would get the hint. "No."

"C'mon."

"This car is small. You are not protected. Anyone would be able to see you and I don't want that. You don't wanna be arrested on your 18th birthday do you?" He was too innocent. He was never the one to be adventurous.

"You annoy me." I rolled my eyes turning on the radio. "I'm gonna call my mom really fast." I commented dialing her number.

"Savannah? Are you okay?" She said panicked into the phone.

"Yeah. Can you save me a few pieces of cake?" She laughed a little.

"I'll save you some cake." "Have fun. Be safe." We haven't been safe as of yet so we'll see.

"We will. Bye. Love you."

"Love you more." She commented before hanging up.

"Did you uh, bring condoms?" I asked him. It probably didn't matter much.

"Yes." He commented moving his hand to hold mine. "Are you still horny?" I looked over at him. "I take that as a yes."

"Yeah." I commented. "I could do it for you." I commented pulling the top of my dress down.

"Don't." He commented holding my chest so I couldn't move my dress. I giggled as his hand held my chest.

"C'mon. Touch a nipple or something." I whined.

"You are killing me." He gritted through his teeth. He finally caved and played with my nipple outside of my dress watching as it popped out making me hiss as he made contact with it. He finally pulled it down exposing both of my breasts and toying with my nipple. I played with the other while he got me to moan. "Where is your bra?"

"Not wearing one." I answered out of breath. I could not wait until we got to the hotel. "How much longer?" I asked watching the speedometer speed up.

"Why are you rushing this?" He asked.

"I haven't seen you in weeks!" I commented looking at him.

"Exactly." I rolled my eyes. "Don't rush this. Cause then it'll be over."

"My dad agreed to light up on the rules."

"Well once you move in we won't have to worry about it at all." I was worried. And not about what Seth had planned but moving out of the only house I ever known and moving in with him. It didn't matter that I was his imprint. We already broke up twice, how do I know it won't happen again? "What?" He asked as I moved my dress back up.

"Nothing." I smiled at him.

"Tell me." He held my hand. "Please."

"I'm just worried that we won't work out." I said biting my thumb nail on my free hand. He looked at me like I had four heads.

"Why?"

"Cause we already broke up twice." He sighed pulling up to the hotel.

"Don't worry about that." He commented turning the car off and running around the car to open my door for me. He held his hand out for me to take. I stepped out of the car and made sure I was decent before he went to grab my bag and we headed inside. "I have reservations under Cullen." I shook my head. We used them for all the fancy places.

"Ah yes." The man replied searching the computer. "You're on the top floor." My eyes widened.

"The penthouse?"

"You know about this?"

"Yeah uh... Went to a party there once." I commented holding his arm.

"Oh." Seth replied as we went to our room. He shoved open both the doors and let me go in first. It was not the same as when I went to the party. It was a lot more calm. Not as flashy. The windows were light up and we could see right into the city. The bathroom was huge with a big shower and a tub that could fit four of Seth size people.

The bed was hidden behind another set of doors. There was a living room, a small kitchen and a dining room. On the dining room table was a cake and chocolate covered strawberries.

"This was very sweet of you." I smiled picking up a strawberry and taking a bite.

"Always the best for you." He smiled coming up to stand behind me. He moved the hair away from my shoulder and kissed my neck. "Wanna take a shower?"

"No. Shouldn't we shower after?" I asked turning in his arms. He dug his finger's into my hips and lifted me to sit on the table. I quickly wrapped my legs around his waist and he hiked my dress up to my stomach.

"Are you kidding me?" He whispered to himself as he finally got the chance to see my red panties. He had not seen any type of lingerie on me yet and boy was he in for a lifetime of sexy clothes. "You are stunning." He whispered kissing my thighs making me giggle. "I have never seen a more beautiful woman in my entire life."

"You're looking at my vagina and not my face." I giggled to him.

"Every part of you is stunning." I covered my face as he quickly pulled my panties down and right away got to work on pleasing me.

"Seth!" I moaned arching my back. He held my down as his tongue worked it's way over my thighs, over my clit, down to my opening and back again. "Please." I whispered throwing my head back.

"Please what?"

"More." He chuckled but stood and slowly took his shirt off. "Don't make me rip it." I warned sitting up to watch him. He continued with his slow pace unbuttoning his shirt making me impatient and ripping it open and off his shoulder's.

"Savannah! Do you have any self control?"

"No." I chuckled taking the shirt off and throwing it on the floor. "For a wolf you're pretty slow."

"Mmhmm you won't be saying that later." His eyes became even darker as I looked at him. I quickly tugged his pants down admiring his tight boxers.

"Well hello." I smiled up at him.

"I knew you would enjoy these." He smirked lifting me up and letting my dress call to the floor.

"Wait." I huffed. "Hang that up." He whined. "I don't want it to be wrinkled!"

"You're such your mother sometimes." He commented throwing me on the bed before going to hang up the dress. As he was standing there, I began to panic. "What's wrong?" He asked coming over to the bed. I shook my head and covered my face. "What?"

"The last two times we had sex something went wrong." I looked at him and he sighed.

"Nothing like that is going to happen again. I promise." I nodded my head. I was still worried. "You're mine. Now and forever."

"Forever."

*I'm sorry this took so long to get out! I went on vacation and then was trying to get back into the loop of things at work. I did not plan on having them get engaged but things change and you gotta roll with the punches! Hope you enjoyed!*


	12. Chapter 12

BEFORE THE CLEARWATER'S

CHAPTER 12

SAVANNAH P.O.V

"Seth?" I giggled. "Are you ready for round two?"

"Give a guy a second." He laughed as I sat on his lap. I was no where near finished with him. "We have until Monday night, darling."

"I want you all the time." I smiled rubbing my hands along his chest. My ring sparkled when the moon hit it just right. Just hours ago he proposed to me and I don't think I was ever going to get used to the feeling. "I can't believe you proposed to me." I smiled.

"I mean, you knew it was coming."

"I know but I didn't know when." I liked the way he proposed. It was short and sweet. I loved that it was simple with family. "Grandpa Charlie looked like he was going to fall over and have a heart attack." I laughed.

"I think he's just confused on why his daughter and then his granddaughter are rushing into marriage."

"I don't think we're rushing into anything." I commented. "Although can we rush into round two?" I giggled. He shook his head but quickly thrust into me. "God it feels so good." I moaned bouncing on top of him.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered holding my hips. I brought my hand down to play with my clit. I knew he loved to watch. Then my phone rang. I groaned. "Just ignore it."

"It's probably my mom." I answered getting off him and covering my boobs. "Hi, mom." I said into the phone reaching over to run my hands over Seth's chest.

"Hi, Darling. Just calling to check in. Are you both okay?"

"We're great." I smiled slowly bringing my hand down to Little Seth as he liked to call it. "You know we've only been gone a few hours right?"

"Yes but you didn't text that you made it there."

"I'm sorry. I was a little distracted."

"I figured." She commented. I slowly took the condom off Seth and pumped him with my hand. He hissed but let me work my hand over him. "Dad wants to talk to you." She commented before there was nothing on the other line.

"Hey, Sav." Dad said into the phone. I was concentrating on Seth.

"Hi. Thank you for my party." I commented biting my lip trying so hard to not make any sudden noises that would alert him to the fact that we were not decent. I know they weren't stupid but they also knew that I would never do something like this while they were on the other line. Little do they know.

"You're very welcome. Listen, tell Seth I need him back tomorrow night for a pack meeting." He commented.

"What? No! You said he could have until Monday."

"It's an emergency, Savannah." I huffed.

"We're not coming back until Monday. Handle it yourself." I hung up and rolled my eyes.

"Excuse you. What is happening?"

"He didn't say. But he wants you home tomorrow but the hotel room is already paid for. You are mine until Monday." I commented getting back onto his lap. No one was going to take this time away from me. I hadn't seen him in weeks and finally I was 18 and didn't need to wait to do any of the things that we wanted to do.

I giggled when he rolled us over so he was above me and put my legs over his shoulder's. He quickly grabbed a new condom from the box and opened it. I'll admit, sex without condoms was a little bit more pleasurable but I was not willing to get pregnant so we could both deal with it.

I gripped the sheets as he thrust into me making me moan.

"Please." I moaned trying to keep my voice down. Not everyone in this hotel needed to know what we were doing. "Harder." He liked to go slow and steady and I liked it fast and hard.

He ever so slowly sped up but it wasn't to the speed that I wanted him to be at.

"Faster!" I lifted my hips to meet his but it looked weird since my legs were resting on his shoulder's. I never even knew that I was that flexible.

"You're killing me." He said biting my ear.

"You're killing me!" I laughed. "Harder and faster! Please." I whined.

"On one condition." He commented stopping his movements altogether.

"What?"

"We try anal." I whined again. I had no idea why he was so obsessed with doing that. I found it so disgusting.

"Why?" I asked.

"Cause I think you'll enjoy yourself. Just try."

"I don't know. Doesn't it gross you out?" I asked.

"Not if it's clean." I sighed. "C'mon baby. It's called a compromise. I go hard and fast, you let me touch you here." He commented sliding his finger down to my butt.

"We have to do it in the shower then." I commented.

"Yes!" He was such a weirdo. Before I could get any more words out, he suddenly thrust into me hard making me gasp and grip his arms. The muscles in his arms were bulging and he looked incredible above me.

"Oh god." I moaned throwing my head back letting him do all the work. "I'm so close." He reached around my legs to rub my clit driving me over the edge. I moaned his name loud before he kissed me as he rode out his high.

He flopped beside me on the bed kissing my face a few times. I got my breathing back to normal before rolling onto him.

"Want some strawberries?" I asked.

"I would love some." He smiled. "And then let's take a shower." He commented. I went over to the table to grab the tray and brought it over to the bed. For the next fifteen minutes we fed each other strawberries. Most of the chocolate somehow ended up on my chest. Seth gladly licked it off.

"I can't believe you're gonna be mine forever." I smiled kissing him.

"I know. I was so worried you would say no." He commented holding my hand and admiring the ring.

"I would never say no to you." I smiled kissing him. "Never in a million lifetimes." I clung to him as he stood and carried me into the bathroom. He started the shower and then sat me on the counter. The cold counter made goosebumps rise on my skin. While he was turned around seeing if the water was to temperature, I spread my legs so he would have a nice view when he turned back around.

My giggle caught his attention and he turned around.

"Mmm." He hummed coming over to me and grabbing my ankles and pulling me closer to him. I would never get enough of him. "More?" He asked pressing himself against me but not moving.

"More." I whispered pulling his chest to mine.

"You're gonna get sore baby." He mumbled against my neck.

"Do you not want it Mr. Clearwater?" I asked pulling back to look at him. He chuckled.

"Of course I want it but I don't want to hurt you in the process." He commented getting right back to work leaving hickey's on my neck. "Are you sure you want it?"

"Yes." I whined. "Please."

"Okay, wait here." He commented rushing out of the bathroom. He came back with a few condoms and ripped one open. I couldn't wait until we were married and never had to use those stupid things again. I knew they helped prevent pregnancy but they were rather annoying when you were in a deep make-out session and had to stop to get a stupid condom. "Stop!" He shouted when he saw me touching my clit. "Not allowed without me."

"Making rules now?"

"If I have to." He commented slipping the condom on and getting right back into position. He kept me on the counter but spread my legs as far as they would go. He thrust into me making me throw my head back and slamming into the mirror.

"Ow." I laughed. He didn't miss a beat and stuck his hand behind my head so it wouldn't bang against the mirror.

"I love you so much." He whispered in my ear as he thrust into me. "Forever and always." I smiled pulling back so I could kiss him. He was the man of my dreams and I couldn't wait to spend forever with him.

*SETH P.O.V*

After the round on the sink, we had another in the shower before finally getting into bed. She fell asleep rather quickly. I checked in with Jake to see what he needed. He claimed he was just messing with us.

We slept pretty late into the next morning. She was still asleep by the time I rolled over and looked at the clock. I quickly called and ordered us some food before turning to wake her up.

"I ordered us some food." I commented kissing her back. "Wake up."

"No." She mumbled pulling the blankets up to cover her face. I knew she wasn't a morning person but she was going to have to get used to it.

"You need to eat something." I commented going to bathroom and grabbing one of the robes. I'm sure the food service people wouldn't like me opening the door naked.

"Sh. I'm sleeping." I chuckled a little as someone knocked on the door. I swung the door open and there stood a woman with a cart of food.

"Food service for Cullen."

"Yes. Thank you."

"I can't wait to Mrs. Cullen." Savannah mocked from beside me dressed in the robe that matched mine.

"Yeah yeah." I commented letting the women come in and opened our food trays for us. "Oh! Would you mind taking the tray from the strawberries? We're finished with them."

"Of course. We'll send the maid in a little while to bring new sheets and things. Someone will be back in an hour or so for the cart. If you're finished before just call and we'll send someone."

"Perfect, thank you." I smiled tipping her before she left. I carried both of our plates over to the table and set them on the opposite side of where I ate her out last night. "Remind me to clean that end of the table." She laughed before sitting down next to me and started eating.

"Thank you for breakfast." She smiled leaning over to kiss me. I couldn't wait to wake up with her every single morning and eat breakfast with her.

*JACOB P.O.V*

"Why hasn't she called or texted?" I asked Bella pacing the kitchen.

"Jake, I'm sure she's fine. It's not like we sent her off with some stranger. She's with Seth. You know he will protect her until the ends of the Earth." She commented emptying the dishwasher.

"Exactly. He probably took her to the ends of the Earth and is going to keep her hidden." She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You know he's not going to do that. We promised her we would back off. I'm sure if she died, Seth would call."

"That's not funny Isabella." I glared at her.

"Honey, she's fine. I'm sure she's just busy." I groaned.

"I do not care to know what they are doing."

"I'm sure you're gonna find out soon anyway." She commented making me gag. I wasn't stupid. I knew they were having sex but seeing my daughter in Seth's thoughts later was going to ruin me. There were just some things that a dad didn't need to see or know. "They're in love, Jake. Don't you remember that feeling?"

"Of course I do but we didn't go flaunting our love all over the place."

"I might not have, but you did." She looked at me holding a spoon. "If any guy even tried to talk to me you would like come over and hump me like a dog."

"Because you were beautiful and obviously most guys thought that. Edward, Mike, Tyler, me."

"And who did I marry?" She asked.

"That's not the point."

"What is the point? You ruined enough for her Jacob. Don't ruin this."

"What did I ruin?" She looked over at me. "What?"

"Her entire relationship, Jacob. You made him break up with her."

"Only the first time. The second time was all on him." She rolled her eyes. "Bella, baby c'mon. I don't like her being this far away from us." For the last 18 years she has been mine. It was difficult to start sharing her with Seth and it's even more difficult to know that she was now his. "She's mine and he's taking her away."

"She isn't property." Bella commented. "Jacob she will always be our daughter. But she's also going to be his wife and you need to accept that because if you don't, she'll never come see us." She rubbing my shoulders while I sat down. "And someday she'll be a mom and she'll understand what we're going through but until then, we have to let her go."

"I don't mean to boss her around but as long as she's living under my roof, she'll live by my rules."

"Did you live by my father's rules?" She asked.

"Seth sneaks in her bedroom window too." I defended myself.

"You're killing me Jacob William." She commented. "Are you gonna be able to handle walking her down the aisle?"

"I can handle it." I answered. I had no idea how I was going to handle doing this for all five of our kids. I knew that this day was going to happen. I just wasn't expecting it to happen this quickly.

"And I don't want you trying to put off their wedding plans. Let them do what they want. This isn't about us anymore. This is about Seth and Savannah." I nodded. I knew she was right but it didn't make this process easy on me. I had no idea how she was able to just shrug it off like it meant nothing.

*SAVANNAH P.O.V*

By the time Monday rolled around, I was so sore I could barely walk. We had tried to have one more round this morning, but it hurt too bad that I couldn't.

"Do you need me to carry you?" Seth asked.

"As lovely as that would be. I think I'm okay." I smiled at him. I had our bags packed neatly and was waiting for him to pick them up. "We have to get going." I commented running his back.

"I'm coming baby." He commented picking up the bags. I held the door open for him and with a final click of the door, we were back into reality and heading home. "Are we going to your house?"

"I would like to." I answered as we walked out of the lobby. Sitting was going to be difficult. Thankfully he drove fast and the ride wasn't that long. "I had a really nice time." I smiled when he got in the car with me and started driving.

I did not want to get back into everyday. I still had a few months left of school, Seth had to go back to work. Between his work, me graduating, the pack, I had no idea when we were going to be able to plan a wedding.

"I'm never spending another night without you."

"I'm sure my dad will love that." I joked. "Is the plan still to move in next month?" I asked. We had decided late last night that I for the next month, we would spend at my house with my parents and then I would officially move into Seth's place with him.

"Yeah. I think that would be best. I don't want them to think that I'm stealing you away." He commented. I wasn't a parent so I don't understand what they are going through.

"It's gonna be okay." I rubbed the back of his hand with my thumb.

"I know but if you were my daughter I think I would grip onto you and never let you leave the house."

"Thank god I'm not your daughter then." I laughed looking over at him. "He'll get over it. It's not like I'm moving to New York. You live ten minutes away. And the rez is small. I'm sure we'll be hanging out with them all the time."

"That's not the point, baby. It's that they've had you to themselves for 18 years and now you're engaged and moving out and getting married. It has to be difficult."

"Don't ruin this."

"I'm not ruining anything. I'm just saying."

"Well stop saying. They are not losing us." After that the ride was quiet. He pulled into the driveway. "I should buy a car."

"Ask your dad to help you build one. Or check at the shop. I bet he has something hanging around."

"He's been holding out on me. I really thought for my birthday they would get me one."

"I'm sure they were planning on it and then our early activities made him change his mind." He laughed. I shoved him before heading inside.

"Hey!" I shouted.

"Hi, Sav." Mom called from the kitchen. "How was it? Was the hotel nice?"

"It was beautiful." I smiled. "Chocolate covered strawberries and amazing chicken parm." I smiled. "We had a good time."

"Alice has already called me four times asking about what type of dress you want." I rolled my eyes. "She said she'll wait one month but then she's coming for you." She added.

"She's already driving me nuts." But then I started thinking about it. I then had myself lost and confused.

"I am gonna go take a nap." Seth commented kissing my cheek and heading upstairs. Once he was out of sight and I heard my bedroom door closed, mom attacked me with questions that I know she's been dying to know since the first time we had sex.

"Is he good?"

"Jesus mom." I blushed. "Yes." I listened around to make sure dad wasn't here.

"He's at the shop." She confirmed.

"Mom. My vagina hurts we did it so many times. And yes, we were safe. Every time." It felt nice to finally be able to talk to her about this. I didn't have many friends to talk to about this. It wasn't that I wanted her to know these things but she had always been so comfortable talking about sex and there was no reason for me to not talk to her about it.

"Was he respectful?"

"When he needed to be." I blushed an even deeper red. "I really hope his mom comes around and accepts us cause I think it'll break his heart if she doesn't support us."

"I'm sure she will when she sees how happy he is." I smiled. I wanted nothing more than for Seth to be happy for the rest of our lives. "All a parent ever wants for their child, if for them to be happy."

"I'm so happy, mom." I smiled looking at her. And I meant it.

"I know you are."


	13. Chapter 13

BEFORE THE CLEARWATER'S

CHAPTER 13

SAVANNAH P.O.V

I was moving in with Seth in three weeks. I was finally realizing how hard this was actually going to be. Seth was helping me pack but he had told me that I was either going to need to throw some things away, or it wouldn't be coming with me. It was difficult to leave some of my things behind.

"Can we talk?" Dad and mom asked as they came into my room. I had barely made a dent in my packing. The only thing I had packed so far were books and towels and a few other things that I would love to hang up at Seth's.

"Of course. What's up?" I asked sitting down on the bed. Dad sat on my chair and mom sat on his lap.

"A few things. First, we know you're moving out but one of our rules before this wedding happens is that you finish school. We will not pay our half if you don't finish."

"Deal." I commented. I didn't want to marry Seth if I didn't finish. School was important. Yes you can get a job without going to college but not many places will hire you if you don't have a high school diploma. I was working very hard to earn mine on time like everyone else.

"And second, Peyton has been missing you a lot lately." He added. I knew that I had been abandoning my siblings lately and I didn't mean to. "She wants to be apart of this process."

"I will include her. I promise. Maybe I'll take her out on a little date or something." I smiled.

"She would love that."

"Now I wanna talk to you about a few things." I commented.

"Oh boy. I knew this was gonna happen." Dad said. "Please tell me you're not pregnant." I rolled my eyes.

"I will let you know when I am!" I said. "No. I need a car. And a job." I commented. "And I was thinking maybe I could help out around the garage? I know how to do oil changes and inspections and I could probably work the books." I commented.

"That's not a bad idea." Mom said looking at dad.

"I'm sure I could find something for you to do." Dad answered. "And about the car, we've been talking." He started.

"We are willing to help you lease a car if you take over the payments." Dad commented. "It will be in my name because you don't have any credit."

"That's amazing. Thank you." I smiled.

"And maybe once you're married and more grounded, I'll let you take it over and everything can be in your name." He smiled.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it." Of course my schooling came first so I would work for my dad for a few hours after classes. I knew that it wasn't going to be easy trying to go to school, work, plan a wedding, spend time with Seth and my family. I knew that things were going to get overwhelming.

That night I set up my room to have a movie night with Peyton. Seth said he would come over once she was asleep and that he would go spend time much needed time with the guys.

"Movies and snacks are ready." I peeked my head into Peytons room. She shot up off the floor and followed me to my room. We laid on the bed together cuddling. I was going to miss her. A lot.

"You know you can always come talk to me about anything right?" I asked her. Sometimes it was hard to go to your parents for advise or to tell them something so she could always count on me to be there for her.

"Yeah." She smiled. "It's gonna be lonely without you here."

"I know. But you understand why I'm moving out right?" The night I told everyone my plan to move in with Seth, she screamed and cried for hours. All I could do was hold her. I knew that she understood now but a week ago you would have thought that I had died.

"Yeah. Cause you and Seth are gonna get married and have babies." I laughed.

"Yeah. And married couples live together."

"But you're not married yet."

"No but we wanna live together before we get married so we can see how each other lives." I'm sure his snoring was going to drive me nuts but that's something I was getting used to. Since we got engaged a week ago, he kept his promise about me never having to sleep without him. "We're gonna spend our lives together and we don't wanna waste another minute apart." I confirmed.

"Can I come sleepover sometimes?"

"Of course you can. Just because I'm getting married doesn't mean that I'm not your sister. I will always be your sister. I will always be here for you. I promise." I wanted to be here for her big milestones. First crush, first period, first time shopping for bras. Those were things that were so significant in my life and I didn't want to miss those things with her. "You're my only sister."

"You're my only sister." She said.

"And I think you'll be a lovely aunt to my future children." Sometimes I wish that we were closer in age so that when I do have kids, I could trust her babysit but I also liked that I was much older.

"I'm gonna miss you." She said making me tear up.

"I'm gonna miss you too." Mom came in after our movie and announced that it was bed time. I tucked Peyton into bed before kissing her head. "Are you gonna be here in the morning?"

"I have class but I'll be here." I smiled. Once she was finally settled for the night, I called Seth.

"Hello, love." I smiled into the phone. "Want something from Wendy's?"

"I would love some chicken nuggets." I commented.

"Okay I'll be there in 15." He confirmed. "I love you."

"I love you too." Just like he said 15 minutes later he came walking through the door with bags. Followed by Quil and Embry.

"I brought company." He commented handing me the bag of food that contained my food.

"I see that. What are you boys up to?" I asked.

"Just gonna play some cards. Where's Jake?"

"I thought he was with you guys." I answered.

"No he said he was home."

"Then he's with mom." I commented sitting at the table and eating my food. "Are you working tomorrow?" I got a few yeses. "I meant Seth." I commented.

"Yeah I am." He answered as he ate beside me and shuffled a deck of cards. "Are you gonna play with us?" He asked.

"No. I'll probably watch." I heard dad cuss and then was dragged into the room by Embry. He just barely got his pants on before I needed to cover my eyes.

"Jesus. My daughter could have seen me naked."

"Nothing she hasn't seen before." Emby commented.

"She hasn't seen mine!" Dad defended himself. I couldn't handle the penis talk anymore. Unless we were talking about Seth's, I didn't wanna hear it. Mom came out of their bedroom looking rather pissed off. I knew there was a reason why she sent Peyton and Ashton to bed so early. "Thought you were watching movies with Pey?" Dad asked as he sat beside me.

"She's asleep."

"Well, there is more to this shindig than just playing cards." Dad started. "Your birthday present came in."

"The party wasn't my gift?"

"No." Mom huffed. "I would never do that to you." She commented setting a bag in front of me. I quickly tore open the bag and dug to the bottom where a pink envelope was waiting for me.

I opened the envelope and pulled out a bunch of concert tickets.

"Post Malone!" I shouted jumping up. Everyone grinned at me. They were obviously in on this. I'm assuming the other tickets are for them.

"Yes!" They all said at the same time.

"We will have to fly and get a hotel room but I think it'll be worth it." Seth commented. I had been begging my parents to get tickets since they went on sale and every time they told me no.

"Are we all going?" I asked looking around the table.

"I'm not." Mom commented. I'm assuming she was going to stay here with the kids.

"I'm staying here with Claire. Fill in for the alpha."

"We're only going to be gone three days." Dad commented. "Don't think I'm just letting you take over. I can still give orders from California."

"We're going to California?" I asked.

"Yes." We had only gone to California once when we went to Disneyland when I was a kid. The twins weren't even born yet when we went. "It's in November." Dad commented. It was only January. We had a while to wait. It was probably going to be right smack dab in the middle of our wedding plans.

Once everything died down, I headed up to bed while they played a few rounds of poker. Mom kept the tickets so that I wouldn't lose them in the move. It was going to be so strange living with Seth. Of course I wanted to live with him, I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him.

He came in an hour later, quickly took his pants off and flopped beside me.

"I wanna get married at the end of May." I commented to him. "The weather is always decent around May." We had promised each other that we wouldn't make any plans for the wedding until we were officially living together but I was getting bored.

"Whatever you want, love." He smiled resting on his side to look at me.

"You get a say too." I ran my fingers through his hair.

"I know but I want you to be happy." He smiled moving his face closer to mine. He smelled like mint which made me want to bite him.

"I am happy." I commented. "What about your mom?" I whispered looking in his eyes.

"What about her?"

"Does she support us?" I knew that it was a struggle for her. Knowing that her grown son imprinted on a baby. It wasn't like he could help it. He didn't act on those feelings until I was old enough.

"Of course she does." He answered rubbing my back with the tips of his finger's. "I know she wasn't sure at the beginning but you're perfect for me." He smiled moving his lips lightly over mine. I smiled and closed my eyes.

"I want her to know that I will include her in as much of the wedding plans as she wants."

"I'm sure she would enjoy that. Since Leah is wild." He commented making me laugh. "Go to sleep. You have class." I closed my eyes but I was so anxious about so much and I felt so overwhelmed.

I didn't sleep all night. At all. Between Seth's snoring and panicking about our wedding, I couldn't sleep.

"You look like hell." Emmett commented as soon as I came in the door.

"Emmett!" Rose shouted shoving him out the door. I right away got started on my work for the day so that I could go talk to Alice.

"You're free." As soon as Esme said the words I rushed up to Alice's room.

"Come in." She called before I even knocked on the door. She was standing near the computer smiling holding a magazine.

"We can't tell him but we need to start on plans." I commented to her. "I didn't sleep all night thinking about it."

"Then we'll start simple." She commented. "Date?" I sat down in the chair while she moved around the room grabbing things. I felt bad for Jasper, for the next year and a half she was going to be a crazy person.

"May. Next year." I commented.

"Why are you waiting for long?"

"Because that's what we want." I commented pulling up the calendar. "I think I want May 2nd." I commented. I wanted it to be a Saturday but I also didn't want to wait until too late into the month. Mother's day was the following weekend and I didn't want to take that away from my mom.

"We can do May for sure." She commented writing it down. "Do you want Seth's dad mentioned in the invitations?"

"Of course. He also has requested that we leave a seat open for him." I looked at her.

"Yes." She wrote down everything I said. I was having dreams about what the dress would look like so I was looking through pages and pages of magazines seeing what type I thought I would like.

"Can we come in?" I heard Esme say from outside the door.

"Of course." Alice commented.

"We have something to tell you, Savannah." Carlisle smiled. "As a wedding present we will pay for any dress you desire."

"Are you serious?" I asked. They both nodded smiling. My eyes filled with tears and I hugged them both. "You have no idea how thankful I am."

"We just want you to enjoy your day."

"That means so much to me." I wiped my eyes. "Thank you." I knew that the Cullen's were going to help out a lot but my parents also had money saved for my wedding. Seth also offered to help out with what he had saved. I would never be able to thank everyone for giving me the wedding of my dreams.

*SETH P.O.V*

"Mom?" I called into the house.

"Living room!" She called back. I followed her voice and plopped beside her on the couch. "What's up?"

"I was talking with Savannah last night. She would like to do lunch with you if you're willing." I said.

"I would love to!" She smiled. I knew it would mean a lot to her if she was included in our wedding plans.

"We haven't started any wedding plans but she would love for you to be involved." I commented. "She's very concerned about you not feeling included."

"She does not need to feel concerned. I will insert myself into whatever I want to be included in." Mom commented. "Let me know when you start on your plans and I can help. I know a few people where we could probably get flowers cheap." She commented.

"That would be great." I knew that sometimes it was difficult to get along with your in-laws but I think we would both be fine. We were quiet for a few minutes before she broke it.

"I just want you to be happy, Seth. If that's with Savannah then I will support you both." She looked over at me making me smile. "As long as you give me grandbabies." I burst out laughing and threw my head back.

"Not until we're married." I answered. We had been going crazy with the sex recently but I was super careful so hopefully her period would be coming right when she said it would.

"Are you being safe?" She asked. My parents had given us the talk many many years ago but I've never had a girlfriend since then.

"Yes. She's on birth control." It had to be weird for her to be asking her fully grown son about this but Savannah was only 18. We needed to be careful until I knew that she was ready to be a mom.

"I know you're grown and you know these things but you both need to be protected."

"Jake is protection enough." I laughed. If we could hear us making out, he would make himself known in the room to stop us in our tracks. "He thinks that we're going to be in the "honeymoon stage" forever."

"It has to be hard on him."

"I try to make it as easy as possible. We spend as much time over there as possible but she's moving in soon and I think it's difficult on both of them. Jake and Sav I mean." I commented. I never wanted to be the reason why she was sad but I also knew that she wanted this.

"It's going to be a big adjustment for everyone involved."

"You should have seen poor little Peyton when we told everyone. She sobbed. I mean fall on the floor, sobbing."

"I bet. It's hard to lose your big sister." To me it wasn't a big deal but Leah was annoying.

"She is everything I have dreamed about. I've waited for her for a very long time." I commented. It sounded so sappy but it was true. She was made for me to love her.

"Don't blow it."


	14. Chapter 14

BEFORE THE CLEARWATER'S

CHAPTER 14

SAVANNAH P.O.V

I was annoyed. I knew I was. At least I was self aware. I had gotten my period and Seth had been teasing me all day. I didn't appreciate it so I sent him to his place to start cleaning out space for my things. We had both decided that we would use the guest bedroom closet for all of my clothes. That closet was smaller than the one I own now so I was going to have to give some things away.

"I'm sure once you're married you're going to buy a house anyway." It was weird to think about. I was going to be living with Seth. We were getting married.

"Do you really think I'm ready for this?" I asked mom as she helped me pack.

"It's not up to me if you're ready." She commented. "Do you not want to move?"

"No I do. It's so scary. What happened when you and dad moved in together?"

"I had the exact same feelings you did. And he was younger than me. I was scared. I wasn't sure if we were going to be able to pay for the place we wanted. We both worked but it was still weird. Not living with my dad. Instead of making my dad dinner every night, I was cooking for your dad."

"Did you move in when you got engaged?"

"No. We didn't move in together until we were married." She confirmed. "It was easier that way. We saved money and then pooled it together to buy a little place. Similar to Billy's. But only one bedroom. When we got pregnant the first time, thats when the Cullen's offered to build us a place." She confirmed.

"That was nice of them." I commented as I grabbed a few dresses that I wouldn't be wearing in February and packed them into a box.

"It was. I know it didn't work out between Edward and I but they're still very protective of me." Mom helped me with washing sheets and packing things away. "This is a good thing." She commented. I started to wonder if my silence was deafening to her.

"I know I'm just scared. He has our entire life planned out."

"Honey, he doesn't have anything planned." She commented. "He's just as clueless as you." I nodded and breathed in. I had no idea what I was doing and I was panicking. I knew I shouldn't be, I loved Seth with every fiber of my being but I was scared.

*SETH P.O.V*

While Savannah packed her room up, I was cleaning out space in the guest bedroom closet for her clothes. Jacob was downstairs raiding my fridge. He was suppose to be helping me.

"Hey, are you and Savannah being safe?" I groaned. How many more times was I going to have this conversation? First my mom, now Jake. I'm sure Bella would be asking me soon too.

"Why don't you ask her?"

"Cause that's weird."

"Well what if I said no?" I asked him. Of course she was protected but I wasn't going to be the one who told him that she was on birth control. That was a need to know thing for him.

"I think if she get's pregnant before you're married that I'll be a little upset."

"Then yes we're protecting ourselves." I commented hanging up a few of her shirt that were already here. "You don't need to worry about that. Trust me." I commented. He had obviously seen everything in my thoughts. I'm sure he tried to block it out but sometimes it was difficult. I can't even tell you how many times I've seen Bella naked in his mind. It was so weird.

"And please try to be quieter at night." He commented patting me on the back.

"You won't have to worry about that for much longer either."

"You know I will murder you if you hurt her again right?"

"I know."

"Do you have any plans for Valentines Day?"

"I was thinking of taking her to the beach but it's suppose to snow so maybe just dinner or something." I shrugged. "I just proposed what more does she need?" I asked making him laugh.

"Oh Seth." He chuckled. "We should head back and help them out." He commented.

"He's cranky today."

"I'm sure your stupid face will make her feel better." I rolled my eyes but followed him out the front door. Instead of taking the cars, we ran. Running was always faster than taking a car. The house was quiet when we walked in.

"Where is she?"

"Sleeping." Bella commented. "Want something to eat?" She asked but I ignored the question and right away went up the stairs. She was sleeping curled up on her side under the covers. I smiled but quickly took my shoes off and got into the bed behind her. I wrapped my arm around her waist and rested it on her stomach. She hummed before moving her body back into mine.

"I love you." I whispered in her ear kissing the back of her head.

"Love you." She mumbled before quickly falling asleep again. She was the love of my life.

*JACOB P.O.V*

"She's gonna be gone so soon. It's going to be strange." I commented to Bella as I picked up Finn and rested him on my chest. He was growing like a weed.

"I know but she's not a little kid anymore." I sighed. We had this conversation nearly everyday now.

"I know that but it's still difficult."

"I think she's having a hard time." She commented as she cleaned up the kitchen. "I could tell that she was scared to move out. I mean obviously it's scary for anyone but I think for her it's like so final. He's it for her. For the rest of their lives."

"Did you feel like that?"

"Of course I did. We didn't exactly have the funds to be getting married and starting a family." She commented.

"I took care of you perfectly fine."

"I know you did but I worried. I knew money was tight. We barely could afford the house we wanted until we figured out stocks that Alice helped us with."

"And we're fine aren't we?" I asked. She shook her head but sat on my other knee that Finn wasn't resting on.

"Yes." She kissed me.

"So, can we get a babysitter for Valentine's Day?" I questioned.

"Yeah. That's probably a good idea." I looked up the stairs. "They probably have plans right?" She asked. I nodded. "What does he have planned?"

"Dinner." I shrugged. Hopefully he would come up with some better idea's because once you have kids you're lucky if you even get to go to dinner for a few hours.

"That's it?"

"So far."

"She deserves more than that."

"Honey, you gotta remember they're still young. And they have a wedding coming up."

"She said she wants to get married in May."

"What? That's so soon."

"Not this May. Next." She confirmed. "She wants plenty of time to plan and to live with Seth. Having a boyfriend and living with him are two different things. It's a big adjustment." I remember the days. I had been trying to convince Bella to move in with me for nearly a year before she finally agreed that once we were married she would. I had found us a little house and bought it so that we could live there but she refused until we were married.

"You know, I'm really glad it's Seth and not one of those other crackheads." I laughed. "Like thank god."

"He really does love her." Bella commented. I nodded. "And she loves him."

*SAVANNAH P.O.V*

That night we ate dinner with my parents but decided to sleep at Seth's. I was pretty uncomfortable but that didn't stop Seth from feeling me up in the car.

"We really can't." I commented.

"We still can. I have a shower." He commented as I drove and he ran his hands over my stomach and chest.

"That's disgusting." I commented parking in the spot next to his car.

"It's really not that gross." He shrugged. "It's normal for everyone. And I've heard that it really helps with cramps." I sighed at his words. I turned the car off before looking at him. He was looking back at me, his eyes wide waiting for my response.

"I'm going to shower." I commented rushing out of the car and heading up to his bathroom. Very soon my things would be overflowing the counter in here. I locked the door before he could get in so that I could handle myself before letting him in. He didn't need to see the disgusting side of it all.

"C'mon, babygirl. Let me in." I giggled as I turned the water on, stripped of my clothes, went to the bathroom, flushed what I needed to, then opened the door for him. My boobs were more round and swollen and as soon as his hands touched me, I hissed. "Sensitive today." He smirked before closing the door behind him and helping me into the shower.

"Please." I whined. He lifted me up and resting my back against the cool tile. He pressed his lower half into mine just enough so I could feel how hard he was but he didn't enter me. "Please." I begged again. His teeth grazed my nipples before finally pushing in. "Yes." I sighed content for having him this close to me. He held my hips as I rested against the tile and pushed myself down onto him.

He moved the shower head so that it was pointed directly onto where we met. I moaned as the water pelted my clit. It made everything feel ten times better with the water hitting us.

"Holy shit." Seth watched as I rocked my hips into his trying to get to my high. I had one hand on his chest trying to balance myself and the other in his hair tugging his face to mine to kiss him. I moaned into his mouth deepening the kiss trying to show him how much he was pleasing me.

"Fuck it feels so good." I moaned pulling him closer to my body. I bit down onto his shoulder trying to hide the moans that were threatening to scream out. I'm sure his neighbors hated us by now. His hand came down hard on my clit as he rubbed circles on it. "Oh yes!" I shouted throwing my head back before letting it rest on my shoulder as he thrust into me.

"I told you." He groaned into my neck as he left kisses on it. I had never felt him like this before and it was amazing. "I'm not wearing a condom."

"Fuck it who cares." I moaned. In the moment I didn't think of it but I was on my period, I'm sure it didn't matter by now. "Please." I was so close I just needed him to go harder and faster. My begging seemed to get him on the move as he thrust harder into me making me cry out. I clenched around him moaning shaking through my orgasm. I heard him muttering above me before his thrusts became sloppy and he shot inside me.

"Oh my god." He groaned into my neck. We stayed still for a few minutes as I raked my finger's through his wet hair. He carefully pulled out and turned to face the water while still holding me up. I knew my legs were not going to be able to hold my body up. He carefully set me down making sure I was steady before grabbing the soap to wash both of our bodies. "You're so beautiful." He commented running the bar of soap over my stomach.

"I can wash myself." I commented taking it from him. "And thank you." I smiled kissing him. "I love you." At that moment I realized how stupid I was being afraid to move in with him. He was the only thing I was ever going to need and I was perfect knowing that. I never wanted to be away from him. I wanted to wake up to him every morning and go to sleep next to him every night. "I am so ready to be with you for the rest of my life." I whispered. A human would not have been able to hear my voice over the shower but Seth heard it loud and clear.

He smiled at my words but stayed silent. I knew that neither one of us had the words to express to each other just how much the other meant. Until then we had the small touches.

"Are we going to write our own vows?" He questioned.

"I would like to." I smiled. Of course I was no where near being able to write anything down but I knew that I wanted him to write something just for me.

Right then, the bathroom door flung open. I knew I was covered by the shower curtain but I still covered my boobs as Seth stood in front of me.

"Seth?" Embry said.

"Jesus Christ. What do you want?"

"Caught scent of a vampire. None of the Cullen's." My eyes widened as he looked at me and quickly rinsed out his hair.

"Give me like ten minutes." He commented to Embry before stepping out of the shower and leaving me there. I quickly finished before stepping out and wrapping a towel around myself sliding my panties up my legs and making sure I wouldn't leak before stepping into the bedroom where both Seth and Embry were locking the windows.

"Stay in the the house. I will be back as soon as possible." Seth turned to me.

"Oi Oi!" Embry shouted behind him. Seth rolled his eyes.

"What if something happens?"

"Then call your mom." He commented kissing me. "Promise me you will stay inside."

"I promise." I commented holding the towel closer to my body.

"Go get dressed please." He commented before heading out the door. I heard the front door close and lock before I watched them both dart across the street and into the woods. I quickly got dressed before calling mom.

"I'm sure it's nothing, Honey. Don't panic. They often run through the land while just passing through." She tried to ease my mind but that wasn't going to help me. I tried to relax in bed but I was so panicked that he wasn't going to come home.

*SETH P.O.V*

"Colin! You're a real pain in my ass!" Jacob shouted.

"I caught scent of something! I didn't know who it was!" Colin fought back.

"Who was it?" I asked.

"The Denali's. The Cullen's cousins or whatever." Jacob commented. "Everyone is free to go." I didn't waste any time in running back to my girl.

"Sav? It's just me!" I shouted up the stairs going to the kitchen to get a snack before heading up the stairs. She was laying in bed on my side with the t.v on. "Excuse you." I commented getting into the bed and shoving her over.

"Who was it?" She asked cuddling into my side.

"Cullen's friends. You don't have to worry." I said kissing her head. "Colin is too stupid for his own good sometimes."

"He's a good kid."

"Not good enough for you." I looked over just in time for her to roll her eyes.

"He's just a friend." She commented.

"I'm just messing with you." When you grow up around all boys, you tend to be friends with them. I didn't really care who she became friends with. I knew she only had eyes for me. "Anyway, so May 2nd?" I asked.

"I think so yeah." She smiled. "Alice is writing up invitations and she started sending samples for flowers but other than that nothing has been planned or decided." She confirmed. "I'm doing dinner on Friday with your mom to write out lists of things we need to plan."

"Good. I'm glad."

"I don't want her to feel left out." She commented.

"She doesn't. Trust me." I answered. "She wants to be apart of everything so I think as long as we include her she won't feel left out."

"Do you think she'll wanna go dress shopping with us?" She asked sitting up excited making me chuckle.

"I'm sure she would."

"Ugh. I cannot wait." I wondered if that night she dreamt of what her wedding dress would look like.


	15. Chapter 15

BEFORE THE CLEARWATER'S

CHAPTER 15

SAVANNAH P.O.V

Valentine's day was any other day for me. Dad always got me chocolate and flowers and he always made breakfast for all of us. Seth had insisted on staying apart for the night saying that it would make the day more special if we didn't spend the night together. I wasn't going to argue.

The smell of bacon woke me up and I quickly rushed downstairs. The flowers and chocolates were sitting on the island like always to greet us when we woke up. I smelled them before reading the card. Dad's messy handwriting was written on a card to mom and Peyton but not to me.

"Where are mine?" I asked a little disappointed. I knew he wasn't exactly happy with me, hadn't fully forgiven me for everything with Seth but not getting me flowers hurt me.

"Well, you have a boyfriend this year. I didn't know you still wanted flowers." He commented flipping over the pancakes he was making.

"Oh. Right." The ring on my finger suddenly felt like it was 100 pounds and it made me realize that this was final. I really was just Seth's now and I wasn't going to be a Black for much longer. Not that I minded being a Clearwater. It was something that I had wanted for a long time.

"I'm sorry."

"No it's okay. Seth probably got me some." I smiled sitting down. I was gone to a ton of different stores with Alice trying to find the perfect gifts for him. I had no idea what to get him because I knew all he would ever say he wanted was me. So I got him some pools. He had been complaining that he couldn't fix things around his place without borrowing tools from people. So I figured he would enjoy them. He would get good use out of them.

"What does he have planned for today?"

"I don't know. He didn't tell me. Just said he would be over after breakfast." I shrugged stealing a piece of bacon. Mom came out of their room holding Finn.

"Morning." Dad smiled at her. "Happy Valentine's Day." He kissed her. Their height difference was so close. Seth was shorter than dad but I was about the same height as mom. It was funny seeing mom not even reach dad's upper arm.

"Happy Valentine's day." She commented back. Mom did the exact same thing as me and leaned over to smell the flowers. She read the card and he face automatically blushed bright red. Lucky for me, I knew what the card said and dad's plans for tonight. It was disgusting.

Peyton came into the room and was thrilled to see her flowers. Ashton and Ryder each got gifts from mom instead of dad. It was always been like that. A little family tradition.

We all ate breakfast together before everyone went their own ways. I went to shower and get ready to spend the day with Seth. I had no idea what he had planned but I knew that later tonight it involved lingerie. We had planned to stay at his place tonight.

More and more of my stuff was being moved over there every week. My room was mostly empty now besides my bed and my clothes and a few other things. I wouldn't be taking any of the furniture with me. My parents said they were going to use it as a guest bedroom. I had no idea who was coming to visit them. Everyone we knew lived within ten minutes of each other.

I waited for what seemed like forever for Seth to get here but finally he showed up in a simple pair of jeans and a white t-shirt.

"Hi, beautiful." He smiled lifting me off the ground and kissing me. "Happy Valentine's day." I smiled at him.

"Happy Valentine's Day. Would you like your gift?"

"Sure." He smiled following me into the house. I had it laid out on the table perfectly wrapped. Of course he would be getting more later. He tore open the gift like a kid on Christmas. He smiled at the gift before chuckling.

"I figured you wouldn't yell at me anymore if I got you them." I giggled.

"I didn't tell at you. I yelled near you." He commented pulling me into a hug and kissing me.

"Obviously there is more later." I whispered to him.

"I can hear you." Dad groaned from the living room. I had stashed the lingerie at his house in some random drawer. If you could even call it that. It was tight leather that gave little to the imagination and I knew it was going to drive him wild.

"What are we doing today?" I asked Seth.

"I thought we could go down to the new arcade? And then I have a picnic dinner planned on the beach." For our first Valentine's day together i figured we would do more but I did love getting stupid stuff from the arcade. I held his hand as he drove. "I have a hundred dollars to spend."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yes." He commented parking. "We getting those tickets baby." He quickly got out of the car and came around to my side to grab my hand and pull me from the car. He walked inside and right away spent 20 dollars on coins before handing me half of them. "Knock yourself out, Love." I smiled and quickly rushed off to a coin pusher game.

I loved watching tickets fly out of the machine and pile on the floor. I joined him while he played a shooting game before wandering off on my own to the skee ball area. I was on my second round when a group of boys came over and crowded around me.

"You're Clearwater's girl aren't you?"

"Yes." I tried to stand on my tip toes to see if he was anywhere near here. "But if I were you I would be more afraid of my dad." No one could give my dad the order to not kill someone. I knew I could probably take these guys. I was much stronger but I couldn't just go around flaunting the fact that I was related to wolves.

I knew most of the people who lived in La Push. And I had no idea who these guys were.

One of the guys laughed.

"No." He handed me a card. "Happy Valentine's day."

"Oh." I smiled. "Thank you." I opened the card and inside was the cutest picture of us from when we got engaged and a cute little note.

'You'll always be my girl-Seth' I shook my head but quickly went to find him. He peeked out from behind one of the games.

"You're so cute." I commented kissing him.

"I love you." He said hugging me. "I could see you trying to figure out how you were going to take them all."

"Are you saying I wouldn't be able to?" He laughed. "Cause I could."

"I know you could." He threw his arm over my shoulder's as we went over to the ticket eater to see how many we won. Of course we had a bunch and he let me use the tickets. We filled the trunk of his car with my goodies.

"How long were we in there?" I asked looking at the clock on the dash.

"All day." He shrugged. "Are you hungry?" He asked.

"Very." I smiled as he rested his hand on my thigh. He pulled up to the beach and I could see a little blanket set up with a few candles burning. "You're the cutest thing ever." I smiled getting out. I ran around the car to grab his hand. We walked to the blanket and he had fruit cut up and sandwiches. At the beginning of the day I had been disappointed with his plans but this was so simple and so lovely, I loved it. I loved him. All that mattered was that we were together celebrating the day. "I love you." I smiled leaning closer to him.

"I love you." He smiled before kissing me. "Happy Valentine's day."

"Happy Valentine's day." I smiled. We ate in comfortable silence watching the sun go down. The sky was cloudy so we weren't able to see the stars. It would have been nice but that was rare in La Push.

"Ready?"

"Yeah." I smirked knowing that tonight was probably going to be some of the best sex we've ever had. I quickly rushed to the car while he cleaned up the stuff and quickly followed behind me.

"What's the rush?"

"I have some special planned." I commented.

"Hm." He hummed. "And what would that be?" He asked still standing outside the door.

"Please get in the car." I groaned. I hated when he did this to me.

"We have all night."

"I'm horny now."

"You're always horny." He reluctantly got in the car before driving back to his place. I quickly rushed to one of the guest bedrooms and locked myself in. I could hear him putting things away downstairs. I put my hair up so that it would be out of the way but it was in a pony tail so he could still pull on it if he wanted. "Vannah?"

"I'm almost ready." I commented sliding the thigh high tight socks up my legs. I looked at myself in the mirror before swinging the door open and strolling to his bedroom.

"Holy shit." He muttered automatically reaching to grab my thigh.

"No touching. Lay down." I commented holding the ties behind my back. He laid down on the bed. "Arms up." He raised his arms watching my every move as I ties his arms to the bed post. I know he would be able to break free from them but the point was that he needed to learn some control when it came to sex and today I wanted to be in control.

"Kinky." He smirked. I smiled before getting off of him and standing above him. Under the leather I wasn't wearing any panties and he had the perfect view up but couldn't touch me. I carefully pulled the sock up from my thigh and let it slap back down to my skin. He groaned as I spread my legs to give him a better view.

I wasn't sure what else I was going to do. I slowly turned around to let him see the view from the back. I squatted right in front of his face and slowly straightened my legs to bring my backside close to his face as I stood. I ran my hands down my legs. I felt him bite the back of my thigh. I moved forward so that I was farther away from his face and quickly shoved his pants down his thighs before tearing his boxers.

"Babe, I needed those." He commented making me giggle.

"Guess we're even then." I smirked over my shoulder bringing my mouth down to suck him. I kept my ass right in front of his face. It was nearly impossible to bend over with the leather being so tight but I made it work.

I slowly bobbed my head closing my eyes as I sucked.

"Baby." He moaned. If I could see him I know that he would have his head thrown back against a pillow. I kept teasing him and suddenly heard something snap and then his hands were on my ass. I pulled away from him and turned.

"Hey!" I shouted. "You're not playing fair." I crossed my arms.

"I don't care." He commented shoving me onto my stomach and lifting the skirt up. "You are so sexy." He pushed my head down while thrusting into me from behind.

"Oh god." I moaned into the mattress. I knew eventually he was going to break and this is exactly how I wanted him to please me. He lifted me to him but kept my face shoved into the mattress. "Please." I whined as he thrust into me. I screamed out as he thrust into me hard.

"Holy shit." He muttered moving his arm around me to play with my clit. With his other arm he pulled me by my hair to rest against his chest as he thrust into me.

"Fuck me. Please. God Seth." I moaned louder and louder as I got closer to my orgasm. His finger's kept the pace on my clit while he thrust into me. I screamed out as I came around him. He thrust a few more times before pulling out but I still felt the liquid drip between my legs. Before I could react or say anything, he was dragging the zipper down my back and shoving the lingerie off of me.

"We'll keep these socks on." He smirked. He laid flat on his back. "Ride me." I rolled my eyes but climbed onto him. I sank down onto him moaning at the feeling of him filling me completely. I slowly bounced on him looking down at him. I was only slightly aware of my boobs bouncing right in front of his face. "Can I ask you something?" He breathed. I nodded slowing my movements. It seemed serious. "Can we try anal?"

I stopped my movements and looked at him.

"We can do it in the shower like you said. We can use lube. I promise if you really don't like it we won't do it again." I sighed but nodded. He quickly sat up and carried me into the bathroom. He kissed me the entire time but stopped at his dresser to grab something from the top drawer.

"Whats-"

"Lube." He interrupted me. I nodded as he kissed my neck. "Just relax." He mumbled against my skin as he turned on the shower. He set me on the floor before letting me get in first. I stood under the water waiting for him to get in. "If you really don't want to we wont."

"I said we could try." I smiled kissing him. He carefully lifted me. I was very away of the fact that my core was sitting against his stomach and my ass was above him.

"Slow." He commented. I heard the bottle pop open. He coated two finger's before carefully shoving them into me. I hissed at the contact. I knew it was going to get some getting use to. He kissed me trying to distract me from his finger's. All too fast his finger's were gone and he was slowly thrusting into me. I tried to keep my face composed but it hurt. I rest my head on his chest so he wouldn't be able to see the pain on my face. "Once it's in it'll be easier." I nodded breathing deep trying to relax.

"Slow." I hissed as he kept a steady pace of thrusting. Eventually I lifted my head off his chest to look in his eyes. I could tell how much he was enjoying himself even though it was hurting me. "Cum inside me." I said looking him right in the eye. The words drove him over the edge and he groaned before he orgasmed inside me.

"Oh my god!" He groaned. I giggled watching his face. He always looked beautiful right at the peak of his pleasure. He slowly pulled out. I hissed at the soreness. I knew it was going to be a while before I felt normal again. He sank to the floor of the shower.

"Are you okay?" I asked. If I got down there with him there was no way I was going to be able to get back up.

"Yes. You're just amazing." I giggled standing over him letting the water fall down my body. "You're so beautiful."

"And you have a big cock."

"Am I beautiful?" He asked making me laugh.

"You're the most beautiful person in the room. Besides me of course." I smiled.

"I love you." He whispered looking up at me.

"I love you." I moved closer to him as he grabbed my hips. "What are you doing?" I asked as he spread my legs and flicked my clit with his tongue. I gripped his shoulder's as he sucked on it. I moved my hands to grip his hair holding him to me. He quickly moved two fingers in and out of my drawing my orgasm closer. My legs began to shake as I orgasmed around his fingers and moaned. I sank down to him and laid on him. "I'm hungry." I commented making him laugh.

"Let's get clean and we can order some Chinese food if you want." I nodded. He helped me stand. We finished showering before going to get dressed into clean clothes. I dried my hair while he called and ordered the food.

"Did you have a good Valentine's Day?" I asked him while I looked through the movies he had.

"The best. And that outfit. Hm damn." He said covering his mouth with his fist. "My girl is the sexiest girl in all the pack." I shook my head laughing at him.

"You're a goof."

"And yet you still love me."


	16. Chapter 16

BEFORE THE CLEARWATER'S

CHAPTER 16

SAVANNAH P.O.V

"This is exhausting." I whined to Alice as she shoved more pictures of wedding dresses at me. I had no idea what I was looking for in a dress. "I have no idea what type of dress I want."

"Well what does Seth like on you?"

"That's a dumb question and that doesn't help me decide." I commented folding down the pages of a magazine of a few dresses that I would like to try on. "Can I see pictures of my moms wedding dress again?" My parents had a very small wedding with mostly just family. My mom was never into big parties or big gatherings.

"I think I have a few laying around." She rushed off and brought me back a photo album. "These are filled with your mom." She commented laying it in my lap. I filled through the pages.

"Does she know you have this?" A lot of the pages were filled with pictures of my mom as a teenager and her wedding.

"No. She doesn't even know that most of them were taken. The wedding one's she's seen but we paid for extra so that we could have a set too."

"Why?" She looked over at me.

"Because she's human."

"Because she'll die." I commented.

"Or that's what we thought when she got married. When she was pregnant with you, your blood mixed which could have been bad but it was wolf blood. It healed her. Her aging has slowed, just like yours. But still, neither one of you phase. We will never be able to tell if you'll die."

"You think I'll die?" I asked.

"There's no way to tell." She answered. I had spent most of my life believing that I wasn't going to age beyond this age.

"Does... Does Seth know that?" She nodded.

"There is always a possibility of you aging and if that happens, Seth will stop phasing to age with you. If you die, he wouldn't be far behind you."

"What does that mean?"

"Usually when a wolf imprints and the imprint dies, the one who imprints usually dies of a broken heart." I started thinking of all of the imprints and their mates. Emily and Sam. Kim and Jared. Paul and Rachel. Me and Seth. Quil and Claire. I'm sure many more were to come.

"It's like some sort of fairytale."

"Yeah, a fucked up one." Emmett commented from behind us.

"Can you please not swear?" Esme asked from the kitchen where she was making me some lunch. Seth would be coming over after work to decide the menu for the wedding.

"I really wish I was walking you down the aisle cause I would make jokes the whole time."

"I'm sure you would, Uncle Emmett." I rolled my eyes. It was so easy to call him uncle. He acted like the crazy drunk uncle without being able to get drunk. I didn't have any uncles.

"Savannah? What's the difference between a g-spot and a golf ball?"

"For the love of God, Emmett!" Edward shouted from somewhere in the house. I laughed.

"What?"

"A guy will actually look for a golf ball."

"Seth finds the g-spot just fine, thanks." I answered turning back to Alice. Edward laughed from upstairs.

"Em, honey, close your mouth. The flies will get in." I smirked as I looked over my shoulder at him and he was standing there shocked.

"You are 18 you nasty girl." He said.

"18 and getting married." Edward added to the conversation. "Don't you think you're too young?" He asked leaning over the couch and grabbing the magazine from me.

"No. Lots of 18 year olds get married." I commented turning to look at him. "Seth isn't getting any younger."

"Speaking of. He's 32."

"I'm sorry. Is there a problem mister dating a 17 year old while being 119?"

"That's different."

"No it's not. Seth isn't aging either."

"He is part human though." I wasn't having this conversation again. I remember having it when I confessed to Alice that I had feelings for Seth and Edward went crazy saying how I was young.

"I'm marrying him whether you like it or not." I was looking right at him as he looked at me. He threw the magazine next to me.

"I'm going hunting." He commented quickly before leaving. I swallowed the lump in my throat. I had always had a great relationship with all of the Cullen's but for some reason I always valued Edwards opinion the most. Maybe it was because he could read everyone else's thoughts and knew what they were also thinking. Upsetting him, upset me.

"He'll come around." Esme said gently rubbing my back as she set my food down. "Also good news, if you can finish all of your courses within the next two months, you'll be able to graduate."

"Really?" I smiled.

"Yes." She grinned with a proud look in her eyes. "And then you'll have all the time in the world to plan for a wedding." I laughed at her words. It was still so crazy that I was getting married.

About an hour later Seth came through the door with Sue and mom behind him.

"Seth!" I shouted jumping off the couch and jumping into his arms. "Hi."

"Hi, beautiful." He smiled kissing me. "I brought back up." I knew that Sue wasn't very comfortable being around vampires. Carlisle motioned for the boys to follow him and they all fled out the back door. Rosalie, Alice and Esme stayed to help with the wedding plans. Thankfully they respected Sue enough that they did everything at a human pace.

"So how far did we get?" Mom asked as she sat down next to Alice. Alice went over everything with everyone. She shoved samples of everything I picked out at Seth before hiding the dresses so he couldn't see them.

"Which flower's did you like, Vannah?" He asked.

"I liked the sunflowers but I wasn't sure if it went with our purple."

"If you want sunflowers you should change your colors to red then." Alice commented. We were going to go with purple because I felt that it would look amazing for a fall wedding but the sunflowers were just so beautiful and so far no one in our families have used sunflowers.

"I'm okay changing the colors to red for the sunflowers."

"Also if we're getting married in 2021, we should change the date to May 8th so that it's a Saturday."

"Sounds good to me."

"Okay I will order the flowers in six months. I wrote up a few places that we can cater from and the menus. You choose what you want and I'll order that." Alice commented shoving a book at Seth. "Now, do you want me to book you an appointment at Kleinfeld's?"

"Are you serious?" I asked looking from her to Esme to Rosalie who were all nodding.

"It'll be a graduation present."

"Yes! Oh my gosh!" I was so excited. I couldn't stop smiling as Alice made phone calls.

"Where is this?" Seth asked.

"New York."

"You're going to New York? With a bunch of vampires?" He asked looking around.

"I'm planning it for a weekend when it's suppose to rain." Alice confirmed as she booked an appointment. I was so excited. It made the whole thing seems so real. "Now, Savannah, pick out wedding invitations." She commented leading me over to the computer. Since we were now going with sunflowers, I found a beautiful invitation with them. I typed in the information before showing Alice.

"I want this one." She looked over the guest book before ordering however many we needed.

"Done. They'll be shipped out as soon as I get them addressed." She smiled. "Should be here in two weeks."

"Perfect." I went over to Seth to see if he had made any progress. He seemed to be stuck between a few different places. "What were you thinking?" I asked leaning into him over the couch while Sue was looking at tables and chairs with Esme.

"Either steak or chicken." He shrugged.

"Can we do like a salad bar or something?" I asked Alice. "Maybe mashed potatoes with chicken?"

"We can do a salad bar. Wanna do a fruit bar too?" She asked writing down the things we said.

"Yeah. That would be cute."

"And a dessert bar."

"Genius." I smiled at Seth. I could not wait for our wedding. "What?" He asked looking at me.

"I'm just so in love with you." I wrapped my arms around him and rested my forehead on his. I heard a camera go off but didn't care. My eyes were closed but I could still feel the tears welling up in them. I pulled back to look at him. As soon as he saw the tears fall from my eyes he looked worried.

"Why are you crying?" He grabbed my face wiping the tears away with his thumbs.

"I'm so excited to start this next chapter with you." Within the next two weeks I would be moving in with him. I was more than ready for this chapter of our lives.

*SETH P.O.V*

I drove everyone home after dinner that Esme made for us while we chatted about wedding plans. I didn't really care about anything having to do with the wedding but it was nice that they included me. I just wanted Savannah to be happy.

"Little unfair that I have to sit back here. I'm your mother." Mom mumbled as I drove. I looked in the mirror to look at her and Bella. I was letting Savannah sit in the front with me.

"Well you two are getting out. Savannah's not." I squeezed her hand. She smiled at me before looking back out the window. I could tell that she was feeling a little embarrassed about her little break down earlier but I knew that this process was going to be emotional on not only her but our parents too. I was expecting more tears within the next coming year.

I pulled into moms driveway and parked the car. I got out and opened the door for her. I walked her to the door making sure she got in safe.

"Love you, Seth."

"Love you too, mom." I smiled before rushing back to the car. I then drove Bella home and also walked her to the door while Savannah stayed in the car. I'm sure she was exhausted. Once I knew that Bella was in safe, I ran back to the car and got in.

"I'm graduating soon." Savannah said to me. "If I finish my courses on time. Which I don't see how I wouldn't." She smiled.

"That's amazing!" I shouted pulling out of the driveway and driving home. "We should celebrate." I smirked pulling into my spot and pulling her onto my lap kissing her.

"I'm not doing it in the car." She whispered getting off my lap and heading to the door. I followed behind her and slapped her butt while I unlocked the door. She took her shirt off as she stepped into the hallway. I kissed her holding her to me as she took my shirt off. I kicked my shoes off just as she did the same and pulled my pants down. I jacked myself off while she took her pants off.

Once she was undressed I lifted her against the wall and thrust into her. Her pants turned into moans.

"Please, Seth." She moaned scratching my back. I thrust harder into her rubbing her clit. "Oh god!" She moaned out. Before she could reach her orgasm I pulled out and shoved her further up the wall. I slowly let my tongue play with her clit. She was gripping my hair with one hand while the other was on the ceiling making sure her head didn't hit it. He legs were hanging over my shoulders and down my back while I held her by her butt.

"What the fuck." I heard muffled by Savannah's thighs.

"Stop!" She screamed shoving at my head and covering her boobs. I set her down and turned to Quil. I kept Savannah's body behind mine.

"Can you people learn to knock! For fuck's sack!" I shouted. Savannah's small hand was rested on my back. "Get out!" I carried on.

"Bro we just wanted to see if you wanted to come hang out."

"No. I don't." I said. "You're always interrupting us! Learn to call!"

"Learn to lock your fucking door." He said before slamming the door behind him. Savannah shoved passed me grabbing her clothes and heading up the stairs. I followed her trying to grab her arm but it burned me.

"Babe, why are you mad?" I asked. We had such a good day making plans and I didn't want anything to ruin it.

"Are you kidding?" She asked going into the bathroom. "I'm getting sick of your friends." She commented.

"I will tell them to cool it with just coming over."

"And guess what, Seth?!" She shouted. "He saw me naked and now he's going to think about it while he's phased and my dad will also see me naked."

"I hate to break it to you, but they have all seen you naked." I swear if looks could kill I would be dead on spot. She growled at me before slamming the bathroom door and turning on the shower. I sighed. I was in the dog house. "You do realize that it's hard to not think about you right? I mean you had to know that they've seen you naked." I shouted through the door.

"Should have just kept your mouth shut!" I rolled my eyes.

"Open the door." I said. I could easily break it down but I didn't want to explain that to anyone. I heard it unlock before she swung the door open. She scowled at me. "What do you want me to do? I didn't know he was going to walk in. I will talk to them about knocking first."

"We're never having sex again." I knew she wasn't being serious. I'm sure we'll make up and do it tomorrow but her even saying it pissed me off.

"What?"

"Didn't know werewolves were hard of hearing."

"You're just being a bitch."

"Yeah. I am." She commented taking her towel off and getting dressed before going to shut the water off. "I'm going for a run."

"To where? It's nearly 9."

"Home."

"You're overreacting. If you want to go home I'll just drive you." Even though I really didn't want her to go home. "You're acting like a child. People get caught having sex all the time." I followed her down the stairs. I don't know why bad things always happen to me.

"That's not the point. You're acting like it's nothing."

"And you're acting like it's the end of the world." I commented going into the kitchen.

"Just take me home." She raised her voice heading out the front door. I quickly put my clothes on before heading out the front door and locking it behind me. I went to the car and got in. I quietly drove her home. She kept her arms crossed and she was turned away from me for the whole ride. When I pulled in the driveway I shut the car off and went to follow her inside. "Go home."

"No." I commented. She stopped me when I got to the porch.

"I don't want you here."

"You're a liar." I answered calmly.

"Just leave." She said going into the house. I could hear the t.v on. I followed behind her. "Dad, tell Seth to go home." She said going into the living room. I rolled my eyes at both of them.

"Go home, Seth."

"No."

"He said no." Jacob said to her.

"Be serious."

"I can't I'm dad." I could nearly see the steam coming out of her ears as she huffed and went to her room. "What's her problem?"

"Quil walked in on us having sex."

"I see."

"And now she's mad at me and doesn't want me around." I answered sitting down next to him. "But I'm not going home."

"I'm sure once she's asleep you can sneak into her room."

"I'll just crash on the couch." Bella came out with Finn who was wide awake. "I'll take him." I held my arms out for him.

"Thanks." She smiled handing him to me. "What are you doing here?"

"Fighting with Sav." I answered rocking Finn.

"Well good luck with that. I'm going to bed." She commented kissing Jacob and heading to their bedroom. "Good night."

"Good night." We both responded.

"I should probably head to bed too." Jake commented looking over at me.

"What did you plan this so you could screw your wife?" I asked.

"Please just give us an hour. If he's not asleep I'll come get him."

"One hour." With that he quickly rushed off to the bedroom. I headed up to Finn's room to sit in the rocking chair. Thankfully I got him to sleep within a half hour. I quickly turned on the baby monitor and the fan before stepping out into the hallway.

"What are you still doing here?" Savannah was stood in the hallway with her arms crossed.

"I was taking care of Finn so your parents could have sex." I answered truthfully. Of course the real reason I was here was because I couldn't sleep without her but I didn't want to admit that to her.

"Go home."

"No." She rolled her eyes.

"You're annoying."

"And you're immature." I commented heading down the stairs. I grabbed a blanket a pillow from the closet and settled on the couch.

"He asleep?" I heard Jacob ask.

"Yeah." I answered. I listened to Savannah finally settle into bed. Once her breathing changed, I slowly snuck into her room. If she really didn't want me coming in, she would have locked it. I got into bed with her and she automatically cuddled into me. I wrapped my arms around her. I knew in the morning we would probably continue our fight but for now, I enjoyed her warmth and fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

BEFORE THE CLEARWATER'S

CHAPTER 17

SAVANNAH P.O.V

Seth and I had stayed with my parents last night. I knew I wanted to move out but when mom and dad were both standing at my door saying goodnight for the very last time, I burst into tears and didn't stop all night. Once my tears finally stopped, Seth fell asleep. Which of course made me even more upset.

I was standing in my empty room. The only thing that was left was the bed and the dresser. Everything else has been packed up and into cars.

The Cullen's came over to help us. So did grandpa Billy and Charlie. Of course I knew most of the wolves would be able to move my things on their own but it was the thought that counts.

"You okay?" Mom asked from the door as I ran my hand over the bed.

"I'm just gonna miss this."

"I know. But this is a new chapter of your life." She commented. "This will always be your home." I knew it would be. It scared me that I wouldn't be living with my parents. They payed the bills, they took care of me. Now I am responsible to also pay bills and actually be an adult even though I've only been 18 for a month.

"It just makes me nervous." I sighed. "I love Seth more than anything else but it's so scary to move out your parents house."

"I know it is. I did it once too." She rubbed my back. "This is a good thing. We're still your parents. We will still be here if you need anything." Of course I knew that they would never let anything happen to me. They would always take care of me no matter how old I was. But I also knew that Seth was going to take care of me. "There is no reason to be nervous. You two are going to be so happy. And you'll have your own space and you won't have anyone listening to you. It'll be a nice change. Just don't forget about Ashton and Peyton."

I laughed a little before responding, "I won't forget anyone." Emmett came into the room and I was really concerned on what he was going to say.

"Smells like sex." I rolled my eyes.

"That's cause Seth fucked me against the wall 20 minutes ago." He burst out laughing and held his stomach throwing his head back.

"Can you two please?" Mom asked. "I have other children."

"Hey, Sav. Ever heard of Tiktok?"

"Yes. I have one." I commented to him as I handed him a box. "Why?" I followed him down the stairs.

"We should make one together." He said.

"I don't know any of the dances." I said. "I just like to watch them. Do you have an account?"

"Yeah. I mostly post video's of Rose's ass." I laughed.

"How many have gotten taken down?" I followed him out the front door.

"Every single one." He answered making me laugh. "Should make one of your ass."

"A what of my fiance's what now?" Seth asked pulling me to his chest so Emmett couldn't get a camera near me.

"A tiktok of Savannah's ass." Emmett announced loud and clear. "It'll blow up. We'll all be famous."

"I don't know why I ever allowed this man near my daughter." Dad mumbled to mom. I then realized that Emmett was just trying to change the mood. Which of course made me tear up. I gripped Seths arms tighter. "What's wrong?" Dad asked dropping a bag of blankets and coming over to me.

"I'm just emotional." I said fanning my face. I didn't want to upset Seth but this was so difficult.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Seth asked rubbing my arms.

"I'm ready." I turned in his arms burying my face in his chest. "I want to be with you. I want to live with you. I'm ready for the freedom. It's just hard to leave my parents."

"I know that. Maybe we rushed."

"No. Stop with that rushing bullshit. I'm ready for this." I was about to say how much I was looking forward to getting him into bed alone tonight but knew that there were too many sensitive ears in the area. "I love you." I smiled pressing my lips to his.

"I love you." He whispered against my lips. I then felt him shove someone and Emmett groaning. "Stay away from my fiance, Emmett."

"It's fine." I giggled turning around. "He wants to be tiktok famous."

"Let's do a 'moving out of my parents check' tiktok." Emmett commented grabbing my phone out of my pocket. "What's your password?"

"It's my face." He held it up to my face to unlock it. Then he closed it and tried it on Seth's face.

"Huh. I kinda knew that he would have access to it." I rolled my eyes as he pointed the camera at me. I held my arms up as he nodded.

"Moving out of my parents house, check!" He then stopped the camera so we could cut it. I followed him up to my empty room where he filmed the room and then we can add music over it later.

"Then we'll add the outside of your place and then the bedroom once we get over there." Rosalie came in behind me and quickly braided my hair.

"Are you gonna miss this place?" She asked.

"More than anyone will ever know." I answered. "I'm ready to move out but it's scary." I shrugged. "Doing anything with another person is scary. He's endgame."

"He doesn't have to be." Edward commented coming in behind us.

"What?" I turned and looked at him confused. "What do you mean? I thought you were happy for us."

"I just think you're too young." I looked at him even more confused. "You're rushing into it because you're afraid."

"I'm not rushing into anything." I defended. "It's not like we're getting married tomorrow." I said crossing my arms. "We're happy."

"Will you be happy at 24 with 7 kids and a husband?"

"Children are a blessing." I said tearing up. It hurt that he wasn't as supportive as I thought he was.

"I am supportive. I just don't want you to regret anything."

"I will never regret Seth." I stormed out of the room and ran right into Seth's arms and burst into tears.

"What happened?" He asked as I wrapped my legs around his waist and cried into his neck. I couldn't even get the words out I was so upset.

"Edward doesn't want us to get married."

"Don't twist my words. I just want to make sure this is really what she wants and that she won't regret anything."

"Well don't. She was perfectly fine now you've upset her." I kept my face hidden in his neck while everyone talked.

"Don't rip my arm off."

"Okay, no one is going to rip anyone's arms off. I have three small children and neighbors. Take it into the woods." Mom commented clearly annoyed. "You're ruining moving day for Savannah."

"Can we just go?" I whispered. I knew everyone heard me but I didn't want to look at any of them.

"Savannah." Edward said.

"Leave her alone." Seth commented as he started walking to his car.

"I didn't mean to upset you."

"Endgame, Edward." I commented as Seth sat me in his car and closed the door. Endgame.

*JACOB P.O.V*

"My plan is working great. Thanks for the help." I commented to Edward. I finally got the lease signed for a small SUV for Savannah and it was parked over at their new place with a big bow on it waiting for her.

"You're welcome." He went over to Bella who was holding Finn and Peyton was standing by her legs.

"How come Savannah get's a car and I don't?" Ryder asked as he pulled the door down of the moving truck.

"Because she has a job and she's going to pay me monthly for it."

"If I got a job would you do the same for me?" He asked.

"Of course I will." I answered. "Let's go everyone." Everyone got into their cars and we all drove over to their new place. As soon as I pulled up I saw her freaking out in the middle of the parking lot.

"Is this mine?!" She shrieked as soon as I got out of my car.

"All yours babygirl." I smiled hugging her. "All we ask is that you pay for the lease and help out with car insurance."

"This is so amazing. Thank you."

"And don't be mad at Edward. I made him do that to get you upset so you wouldn't suspect anything."

"You men need to stop lying to surprise me." She commented. I handed her the key so she could check it out. Edward was already sitting in the passenger seat when she got in.

"You know I love and support you." He said to her. "I just want you to be happy."

"I am so happy." She answered. "I want this. I want him. I want to be with him for as long as I'll live." I smiled at her words. I knew that losing her to any man wasn't going to be easy. But I raised her to be strong and independent and go after anything she wanted. Of course I tried to take it away from her but I knew that wasn't going to last long.

As soon as Ryder pulled up in the truck I started carrying things inside while she looked at her car. I brought a few boxes into their now shared bedroom and looked at the bed shaking my head.

"Stop looking at the bed like that." Seth commented coming in with a box. He set it down before leaning against the wall. "I will take care of her."

"I know you will." I looked over at him. "It'll just be weird not having her in my house. I took care of her for 18 years."

"I'm not trying to take her away from you."

"I know you're not. I don't see it as you taking her away from me. If she was going to college she would be moving out too. I think I'm just glad she's gonna be with you. You make her happy. And all I want for any of my children is for them to be happy."

"I understand."

"No you don't. You won't understand until you have a daughter."

*SETH P.O.V*

It took hours to get the house organized with Savannah's things but with the Cullen's help it only took us one day and we were finished. Once everything was done I ordered a few pizza's. Bella brought the kids over so we could all eat together.

"Thank's for your help everyone." I commented as we ate.

"And now that you're all here." Jacob started making us groan. I hope this wasn't wolf business. "Oh relax. I booked the hotel rooms for when we go see Post Malone. You all owe me 300$." I nodded. "So I got one room for me, one for Sav and Seth. One for Embry, Collin and Brady."

"Why do we have to share?"

"Because you dumbasses can't afford your own room." He commented making me laugh. Jacob had already told me the prices of the rooms before we even bought the tickets so I had the money saved. And obviously because this was all part of Savannah's 18th birthday we weren't going to make her pay for anything.

"Well you said we didn't have to pay for plane tickets so how are we getting there?" Collin asked shoving another breadstick into his mouth.

"Private Jet."

"What?" Savannah asked making me smirk.

"Edward Cullen has a plane. He said he would fly us there." Jacob shrugged. "Emmett bought himself a ticket so he's coming too."

"Okay so I'm getting blackout drunk then." Collin commented making us all roll our eyes. It takes all wolves a lot of alcohol to get blackout drunk and Collin is a messy drunk.

"Daddy, can I sleepover Sav's tonight?" I looked down at Peyton who was standing holding Jacobs hand bouncing waiting for his answer. I looked at Savannah who was trying to beg Jacob with her eyes to say no and then to Jacob and I gave him the same pleading eyes.

"Not tonight. Let's let Seth and Savannah have some time to settle in and be alone, finally. We'll plan for a different day." She didn't like that answer and flung herself onto the floor screaming.

"Let's go, Bells." He said calmly putting his beer down. He left Peyton screaming on the floor while he helped Bella get Ash and Finn into the car before coming back for her. Jacob was never the type of parent to scold or discipline his children in front of others. Of course I used to see it when Savannah was little but I rarely left the house if she was there so I saw things that other's didn't.

Jacob calmly picked her up and carried her out to the car.

"Something to look forward to boys. Wrap it up." Sam commented. "I'm gonna head out." He answered before leaving out the front door. I snorted and Savannah hit the back of my head.

"I don't think I've ever used a condom." Collin commented.

"When are we gonna meet this Cora chick?" Savannah questioned turning on my lap to look at him. She rested her head on her hand while she looked at him. He had been claiming that he had a girlfriend named Cora for a while now.

"She's a private person." He answered. "I don't want her mixed up in the vampires and the werewolves."

"Is she even real?" Savannah pushed further.

"You think she's made up?" Savannah shrugged. "Stay out of it Sav." She shook her head. Besides me, she was closest with Collin in the pack family. He came around a lot more often than anyone else did so she grew up with him.

"You can tell us you know."

"I don't want her around you guys. I don't want you to say stupid stuff and mess this up for me. I think she's the one."

"You want to marry her?"

"Well yeah. Most people date to marry." Embry snorted. We all knew he wasn't in it for marriage. I was starting to get bored with the conversation.

"Okay, if you boys don't mind, we're gonna go to bed."

"We don't mind." Quil commented.

"Get out of our house." I said. "Please." I watched them all leave before locking the door and going back to Savannah. I lifted her up and held her by her thighs as I carried her to our bedroom. It was weird that this was our bedroom. And our place. It was strange. I threw her onto the bed making her giggle. "Are you too tired?"

"I'm never too tired." She smiled reaching for me and wrapping her legs around me pulling me into her. I kissed her neck as I lifted her shirt and grabbed at her chest. I ran my hands down her stomach before moving to kiss her stomach.

"Well I'm tired. Good night." I said laying beside her and rolling onto my side.

"What? Are you serious?" She asked and then huffed. "Fine." She got off the bed and went to take a shower. I laughed before stripping and walking into the bathroom. I got in behind her and pulled her into my body. She leaned into me as I ran down her body and between her legs. I ran my finger over her clit making her moan and grip my arm.

I pushed her against the wall so her chest was against the wall and her back was pressed to my chest. I lifted her left leg and thrust into her.

"Please." She whined. I slowly played with her clit while slowly thrusting into her. "Harder please!" She moaned. I thrusted harder but kept the same pace. Her moans filled the room and she clenched around me making me groan.

"Fuck, Sav." I held her hips and thrusted faster. She clenched again and held me there as she orgasmed which made me shoot into her and moan into her ear. "Holy shit." I fell forward pushing her against the wall and holding myself up with one hand. She moved so I fell out of her and I hissed at the movement.

"You're so hot." She commented turning around and running her hand down my abs. I grabbed her and held her under the water with me.

"And you're sexy." I kissed her. "And I cannot wait to marry you." Her smile lit up her face and I wanted to see that face every morning when I woke up. I wanted her face to be the last thing I saw every night when I went to sleep. She was amazing and she was everything I had ever wanted. She was mine.


	18. Chapter 18

BEFORE THE CLEARWATER'S

CHAPTER 18

SAVANNAH P.O.V

I stood in our living room looking around. Seth was at work and I had an hour before my shift at the shop so I was trying to figure out how I could hang some pictures or something. The walls were a beige color and had nothing hanging on them. We needed to spice up this place a little bit.

I sighed before going off to get dressed and leaving out the front door. I stopped for a coffee and got Dad a donut before heading into the shop and through the back to the office.

"Hi." I smiled handing him the bag and he stood up so I could sit.

"Hello. I made a pile of the things that I would like you start for today. You most likely won't be able to finish it all today." The shop closed at 6 but dad always stuck around for another hour cleaning or tidying things and he expected me to do the same. With classes and working and trying to plan a wedding I felt like I didn't have any time for Seth anymore.

I started on my work and within an hour Seth texted me asking what I wanted for dinner. Usually he would wait until I got home to cook but on rare nights he ate before I got there and set a plate aside for me.

'Wanna just order takeout?' I texted. 'Or I could pick something up on my way home.' I added. I felt like we were already a married couple with how domesticated we were these days. It scared me a little.

'No I wanna cook for you.' He said and added a happy face. I smiled. He was so cute.

'Chicken parm then.' I answered. Dad came into the office after closing to help me finish up a few things before sending me on my way.

Once I got home I unlocked the front door and was expected to smell chicken parm and have Seth waiting in the kitchen for me. But instead he was standing at the end of the hall with an expression that should have made me done a 180 and walk right back out to my car.

"Is everything oka-"

"What the fuck did you do to the wall?!" He screamed. My eyes widened. I had hung up one picture and then couldn't decide on where the other's were going to go. "We rent this place, Savannah! You can't be smashing into the walls!" He shouted more. Tears sprang in my eyes as I looked at the rage that was shaking his entire body.

"I hung up one picture." I whispered. It was a picture of us from when I was a baby and I was sitting on his lap playing with his hair trying to eat it.

"Well now it's smashed to pieces on the floor and the wall is fucked." I slowly walked towards him and glanced at the wall that had a hole in it from where the nail must have dragged down when the picture fell. The picture was on the floor, glass was still scattered around the floor and some of it was on a chair. "You're gonna clean this up and fix the wall."

"I don't know how to fix a wall." My dad had taught me some things but it was mostly how to fix cars and to protect myself. He never taught me how to fix a wall.

"Well figure it out." He shouted handing me a broom and stormed off up the stairs. I swept up the glass before grabbing the vacuum and cleaning up the smaller pieces that I couldn't grab with the broom. Then I called dad.

"What's up?" He said into the phone.

"Um, how do you fix a hole in a wall?" I asked. He was silent on the other side.

"How big is the hole?" I shrugged.

"I don't know maybe about the size of my palm." I answered. "Just tell me how to fix it. Seth's mad at me."

"I'll come over and fix it." He answered. "What did you do?"

"I hung up a picture." I answered. I guess I learned my lesson and would never do that again. "And now he's mad at me."

"He has every right to be mad."

"I didn't know it was going to break the wall." I defended myself. "Just please come over and fix it for me."

"I'll be over soon. I'm gonna finish dinner with mom then I will come."

"Okay, thank you." I sniffled. I knew that if the wall wasn't fixed by tomorrow that I would probably have to sleep in the guest bedroom until it was fixed. I was in the dog house for sure.

I stood in the kitchen making the chicken trying to be as quiet as possible and waiting for dad to get here.

"I told you to fix the wall not make yourself food." He said coming into the kitchen to grab a beer.

"And I told you that I didn't know how to fix the wall."

"Figure it out, Savannah! You wanna act grown and you don't even know how to fix a wall." I hated when he threw my age at me. "You're not sleeping in my bed with me until that wall is fixed."

"Why is it such a big deal? Eventually it will be fixed."

"And what happens if they come in to check to make sure that everything is okay? They're gonna freak out if there's a hole in the wall!" I rolled my eyes. He was overreacting.

"They have to give you warnings before they come in to look at everything. It's not like they're coming in an hour. Can you relax? I'll handle it." He huffed.

"You know what, maybe you should go stay with your parents tonight." His words made my stomach drop.

"What?" I asked looking at him. I didn't have anything left at my parents house. No clothes. No shoes. No nothing. Everything I owned was here. "No."

"I don't want to see you right now."

"Then go upstairs." I growled at him. My skin was getting the hottest it had ever been. My body began shaking but I knew that nothing beyond this would happen. I had never been able to phase. Then the front door opened and dad came through with a few bags.

He saw us both standing in the kitchen, me holding a fork and probably looking like I was going to stab Seth in the neck with it.

"I see you called back-up."

"Yeah. He's here to fix the wall because you're acting like a 12 year old who wouldn't do it." I said turning back to my chicken.

"I told you to fix it yourself."

"Stop being a dick!" I shouted.

"Stop being a bitch!"

"Watch it Clearwater." Dad narrowed his eyes at him. "That's my daughter you're talking to and I am not afraid to kill you a little." Seth shoved passed dad and went up to our shared bedroom and locked the door. "Didn't realize he was that pissed off about it."

"Yeah well." I commented showing him the hole.

"That's nothing." He commented as he got to work. I wouldn't be hanging any more pictures but I watched him fix it anyway for future use. "Next time you gotta look for a stud first and then hammer in a nail. It'll help support the frame a lot more. You nailed into the dry wall, which does nothing."

"There won't be a next time. I learned my lesson." I wasn't sure if I should take my chicken and go home with him like Seth asked. I looked down and played with my fingers.

"What happened? Did he say something else before I got here?" I nodded.

"He doesn't want me to stay here tonight. He told me to go stay with you."

"What do you want to do?" He asked and I shrugged. "You can always stay with us you know that."

"I know but I live here and if he can't handle that then he shouldn't have proposed to me and asked me to move in." I looked at him. "I'll come with you." I whispered.

"Okay." Dad said looking up at the ceiling.

"Let me just pack for class tomorrow." I commented. "Can you put that chicken away for me?" I asked. I went up the guest closet and picked something that I could wear to class and then to work. I folded them into a bag before heading down the stairs. I left a note for Seth even though he probably heard the entire conversation.

"Ready?"

"Yeah. I'll just take my car though." I grabbed my keys and headed out the door locking it behind me.

"He's always been the type to want alone time." Dad said making me roll my eyes. Everyone always said that any time he didn't want to be around me but it was bullshit.

"I'll just give him the night to calm down. The wall is fixed. I'll repaint it tomorrow. He'll be fine." I shrugged getting into the car. I drove to my parents house and parked on the street before going inside.

"Sav? Where's Seth?" Mom asked as she was sitting in the living room with Finn watching a show. "Why do you have a bag?"

"He's at home. We got into a fight and he said I should spend the night here. Do you have any sheets and blankets for my bed?" I asked.

"Yeah in the closet next to Ryder's room." She commented. "Is everything okay?" She asked just as dad walked in.

"Broke the wall."

*JACOB P.O.V*

I walked into the house to find Bella on the couch. I could hear Savannah upstairs banging around.

"What happened?" Bella asked.

"They got into a fight and Seth told her to stay away for the night." I answered plopping down beside her. "I think it really hurt her but she doesn't want to make it seem like it did." I whispered.

"Should I go check on her?" She asked.

"No. Give her a little time." I answered. She stood and handed Finn to me.

"I'm gonna go to bed." She leaned down and rested her hands on my shoulder's kissing me. "Wake me if she needs me." I stayed up for another hour listening but I heard nothing. Until I as finally about to be asleep and her phone rang.

*SETH P.O.V*

"Just come back, baby. I'm sorry." I said into the phone. I didn't think she was actually going to leave for the night.

"I'm not coming back. It's late and I have class tomorrow. I'll see you tomorrow for dinner. There's chicken in the fridge that you can take for lunch."

"I'm sorry." I ran my hand through my hair. I knew I overreacted but if she would have just waited for me we wouldn't have gotten into a fight in the first place. "Come home."

"I'll see you tomorrow. Good night." And with that she hung up. I'm a dumbass. I huffed and slipped on a shirt and a pair of sweatpants before grabbing my keys. I quickly drove to her house and before I could even get on the porch, Jacob was at the door.

"You son of a bitch."

"Oh shut up, Jake." He laughed and moved out of the way.

"I know you wouldn't be able to stay away from her." He said rocking Finn a little faster.

"Be quiet." I grumbled heading up to her old room.

"Leave." She said before I even got to the door.

"No." I said opening the door and closing and locking it behind me. "You're stuck with me." I answered taking my shirt and pants off and laying beside her.

"You annoy me." She said but still rolled into me as I wrapped my arms around her. "It was just a wall."

"I know and I'm sorry. I panicked." She rolled her eyes and leaned up a little to look at me. I could see right down her shirt and of course I had to peek.

"Don't."

"I can't help it." I rubbed her back with my left hand and cupped her face with my right and kissed her. "We could totally have some bomb ass makeup sex." I whispered against her lips.

"My dad is still awake." She said.

"You'll just have to be quiet." I answered pushing her down and kissing her. I moved from her nips to her neck making her moan as I slipped my hand into her shorts. She arched her back and covered her mouth as I fingered her. I sat back to watch her face.

"More." She breathed out taking her tank top off. I smirked before sliding her shorts off and biting her thigh as I got between her legs. "I haven't showered today."

"I don't care." I said before sucking on her clit. I held her legs open so she wouldn't trap my head between her thighs like she often does. She grabbed my hair with both hands and held me to her. I used one hand to finger her with two finger's.

"I'm gonna-" Her moan cut her off as she orgasmed over my finger's. I pulled back shocked. That was the fastest I have ever been able to get her to orgasm with my fingers and mouth.

"Well damn. I am good."

"Shut up." She covered her face as she blushed. "I don't have any condoms here." She commented.

"Who cares." I whispered. "I'll pull out like I normally do." I confirmed. Of course more often than not we used condoms but on the off chance that we don't I usually pulled out.

"Nah." She said rolling onto her stomach and pulling the blanket up.

"Are you kidding?" I asked.

"I'm really not." She answered.

"You're not even gonna suck me off or anything?" I asked.

"Nope." She closed her eyes and sighed in content at my misery.

"Wow." I rolled away from her and stood up. "I'll see you later."

"Bye." I huffed before leaving the room. I so badly wanted to rip the door off the hinges but this wasn't my house and I didn't want to wake everyone up.

"Did you honestly think that you were just gonna come over here, say you were sorry and then have sex with her?" Jacob asked. "She's not a puppet."

"She seemed fine when I went in there." I said. "But fine, I'll leave her alone." He sighed and shook his head.

"You shouldn't have kicked her out." He shrugged.

"Can it, Jacob." He just laughed.

"Wait." Savannah said from the top of the stairs. "Come back to bed." Her voice said in barely a whisper.

"Are you gonna be mean?" I asked standing on the bottom step of the stairs. I could see her bare legs from where I was standing.

"No. Just come to bed." She whined. I sighed before walking up the stairs finding her naked. My eyes widened as I covered her body with mine.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I whispered shouted at her as I lifted her by her hips and carried her into her room. "Have you lost your mind?" I asked closing the door and locking it. She giggled before shoving me onto the bed and taking my pants off. "Sav." I tried to stop her but she covered my mouth with her hand.

"I'm gonna ride you." She whispered kissing me and pumping me in her small hand. I groaned as she took me in her mouth. I would never get used to the sight of seeing her do that. Her lips wrapped around me and her cheeks hallowed. She looked up at me from under her long dark lashes before pulling off of me with a pop. "I love you." She whispered right against the lips as she sat on my stomach.

"I love you." I ran my hand up her back, over her ribs and took a handful of her boob in my hand. "Are you sure you wanna ride me?" I asked her. She nodded her head before taking me in her hand again and positioning me at her entrance. She sank down on me making me moan. She attached her lips to my neck as she ground herself into me. I held her hips helping guide her. She of course didn't need my help but anything to get my hands on her.

Her moans came out in small breath's as she bounced and rested her hands on my stomach.

"You feel so good." She whispered looking down at me. Her brown eyes somehow became darker as she looked at me. Her skin seemed to glow under the moonlight and her boobs looked much rounder with the way her arms pressed into them. I sat up and grabbed her holding her to me as I thrust into her. She kept her head in my neck as she moaned. "Oh god!" She shouted just once which made me stop my movement.

"Sh baby." I kissed her lips lightly. I rolled us so she was on her side and I held her leg up as I thrust into her from behind. She bit a pillow to mask her moans as I played with her clit. She clenched around me making me hiss. Her orgasm came fast and hard. I pulled out and jack myself off onto her back.

We laid there breathing before I got up and grabbed a wipe to wipe her back off. I laid back down next to her and pulled her into me.

"I love you." I whispered kissing her head.

"I love you more." She smiled looking at me. "I'm sorry about the wall."

"I overreacted." I sighed rubbing her back lightly. "It's just a wall. There's worse things in the world."

"Yeah like you thinking I was going to make you leave with blue balls." She laughed. I shook my head and looked at the ceiling.

"When we got engaged I promised you that you would never have to sleep alone again." I looked at her. "And I meant that." She rolled over so her chest was pressed to mine.

"I believed you." She gave me a gentle smile. "But I'm not tired tonight."

"We could go for a run."

"I'm not running." She said.

"Not you. You can ride on my back." She had only been on me while I was phased a few times and most of those times were when she was little. She sat up and looked at me.

"Yeah." She smiled before standing up and putting her clothes back on.

"You're gonna need pants." I handed her my sweatpants that were far too big but they would do the job for now. She rolled them up until we could see her feet. She looked adorable. "Let's go." I held her hand as I covered myself with one hand and walked down the stairs.

"What are you doing?" Bella covered her eyes as we walked to the back door.

"Going for a run."

"Be safe." She called. I phased as soon as we got outside and leaned down so Savannah could climb on. She gripped my fur hard as I trotted into the woods and headed to the lake. I laid down and she moved off me to sit beside me as we looked out at the water. I phased back even though I was naked. She didn't seem to mind. She grabbed my hand tight and leaned into me.

I didn't want to be anywhere else but here with her.


	19. Chapter 19

BEFORE THE CLEARWATER'S

CHAPTER 19

SAVANNAH P.O.V

"Congratulations, you are finished with high school." Esme said when I handed in my last final. I felt a sense of relief. I now had one less thing to worry about. Next? My wedding. "I will send these over to the school and you'll be able to get your cap and gown and be able to walk with the rest of your class." I knew it was important to my parents for me to finish school before I got married. My dad would have loved to see me graduate on the Rez but with my situation, we all felt that this was best. I still would be able to walk the stage and I think that is good enough.

"Can I plan your graduation party?" Alice asked. It was only March, graduation wasn't until June.

"Sure. You need to include my mom though because she wanted to be apart of this."

"I will." She scurried off. Rosalie came into the room then and looked at me.

"Have you chosen your bridesmaids yet?" I shook my head.

"I'm still thinking. Because I don't know how comfortable a vampire and a werewolf would be walking down the aisle together." I knew that for my parents sake they got along but when it came down to it, they were enemies. I knew that Seth would most likely have some of the pack. Probably Embry, Quil, and Jared.

"Is Seth going to have any vampires as his groomsmen?"

"Maybe Edward." I shrugged. We hadn't really discussed that together yet. We were more worried about getting it planned. We had most things nailed down. Alice said not to worry about how the alter will look and that she was designing it with Esme. I trusted both of them enough to take both of our tastes into consideration when it came down to how simple and romantic we wanted our wedding.

We were sticking with the daisy's and the red theme. We were leaving in a few weeks to go dress shopping and I was so excited.

My phone rang and I was expecting it to be Seth but it was Chelsea one of my friends from school who I had abandoned when I started seeing Seth and started homeschooling.

"Hey!" I said into the phone smiling. "How are you?" It had been a while since I had talked to any of my friends from high school. I missed seeing them. I missed just being a regular teenager. Life as imprints was intense. My entire world revolved around him and making him happy.

"Just calling to see if you wanted to come to a party tonight?" I looked up at Esme who was listening to the entire conversation.

"Um, where is it?" I questioned. I knew it wasn't going to be easy to get Seth on board with me going to a party tonight. I knew it was either going to be in Forks or on the Rez. Either way I wanted to go and spend some time with my friends.

"At Tommy Wilson's house." She answered.

"Okay. I have to work tonight so I'll come after." I answered. "I might be late cause I'll have to convince my fi- boyfriend that I'm going."

"Just bring him." She said. I bit my thumb nail while looking down. "I'll see you later." She said before hanging up. I sighed. Seth and I had never partied together. I partied a few times in high school with friends and got in trouble every single time. I knew it wasn't going to be easy to convince Seth that nothing would happen.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Esme asked.

"It's just a party." I answered cleaning up my school work.

"And what if Josh is there?" She asked. "Seth wouldn't be too happy."

"I won't interact with him. I think he knows to stay away from me." He had gone away for a while and I assumed he had gone to jail but apparently people had been seeing him around town and that he was still causing trouble. "I'll bring Seth."

"I'm sure Seth doesn't want to go to a teenage party."

"He will if his teenage fiance wants to." I answered. "I'll be careful. I promise." I answered jumping off the stool and grabbing my bag. "I love you. I promise I'll be okay." I kissed her cheek and hugged her.

"I love you too." She smiled. Esme was too kind to stop me from doing whatever I wanted. "Have a good shift at the shop." Seth was paying most of the bills in the house while I paid for our food and paid for my car. I was struggling to keep up with payments and as much as Seth said he didn't mind paying for most things, I felt terrible living off him.

"Thanks." I smiled shouting a bye to everyone before leaving out the front door.

"Want me to stand outside?" Edward called from the balcony. "The party I mean?"

"You would do that?"

"You're a teenager, Savannah. You should act like one before you're married with kids. If you want to go, I will stand outside in the woods."

"If you want. But the pack could smell you and wonder what you're doing."

"I'll go through the trees." I smiled shaking my head. "Be careful. Drive safe." He headed back into the house. I got into my car and drove over to the shop.

"Hi, dad." I called into the garage as I walked down the hall to the office. "I finished school today." I smiled as I sat down knowing he could hear me. He came flying into the office covered in oil.

"You're done?" I nodded smiling at him.

"Esme is sending my transcript over to the Rez high so I can walk with my class." I smiled. "I know it means a lot to you."

"I'm very proud of you. Did you tell mom?"

"Not yet. I figured we could do dinner tomorrow and I'll tell everyone." I answered turning on the computer.

"Why not tonight?" He asked.

"I have plans with Chelsea tonight." I answered.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah." I answered. "I haven't told Seth yet though." I don't know why I was nervous to tell him that I was going to a party. I wouldn't hold him back if he wanted to come with me and have fun. Either he was going to let me go and have a fun night with my friends or there was going to be a fight. "I'll tell him at dinner." Usually on Friday's we went out but lately we had both been so exhausted that we would just order food or go to my parents.

"Good luck with that." He commented. When Seth got off work he called me like usual asking what I wanted for dinner. Once my shift was over I said bye to dad and headed to the pizza shop to pick up the pizza's before heading home.

"Hi." He smiled holding the front door open for me. He leaned down to kiss me as I stepped across the mantel.

"Hi." I smiled heading to the kitchen. I set the pizza's down before kicking off my heels and grabbing plates. "How was your day?" I asked grabbing a piece of pizza.

"Good. Boring. How was yours?" He asked.

"I am officially done with high school." I smiled. He jumped up out of his seat and pulled me into his arms.

"That's amazing!" He spun me around before setting me back down. "We have to celebrate."

"Alice said she would throw me a party. And I'll be able to walk with the other seniors on the Rez." I was excited to get to walk with my class. I knew that the Cullen's would make the day special if I couldn't walk with my class but it still meant a lot to me to get an actual diploma and make my parents proud.

"Can't I do something for you too?" He asked.

"Of course you can. But tonight, I'm going to a party." I looked up at him through my eyelashes to see his reaction.

"Where?"

"At Tommy Wilson's house." I answered. I could see him thinking about every possible scenario that could end with me dead or injured. "I'll be safe." I commented.

"Can I come?" He asked. Seth's teenage years were spent with the pack. He never got to be a normal teenager. He was too busy running around on four legs killing vampires.

"If you want to. I would love if you came." I was expecting him to want to come. We had never partied together. I've seen him drunk a few times but I knew that tonight he would watch himself. "Just don't act like you're an adult who's going to bust us."

"I'll just be your boyfriend who's home from college for the weekend." He answered casually. I hated lying but I knew that for his sake he needed me to lie.

"You're my fiance." I smiled eating. "I don't care if people think we're too young. I don't care." He smiled at me.

"I love you."

"I love you." I finished eating and quickly rushed upstairs to pick out something to wear and redo my makeup. Seth came into the room and looked at the outfit that I was going to wear.

"Is this what you're wearing?"

"Yeah." I answered before he went over to the closet and picked out a tight fitting white shirt and jeans. I was going to be wearing a white lace body suit with a jean skirt and a pair of vans. I watched him as he got dressed and at this point I wasn't sure we were going to be leaving the house. "You look really good." I smiled standing up. I fluffed my hair before stripping and getting dressed.

"Damn." He smirked. "I don't know how I'm going to keep my hands off you tonight."

"I would prefer them to be all over me." I answered leaving out the door. He was close behind me and chased me down the stairs. He grabbed my keys before heading out to my car. "Who's going to drive home?" I asked.

"I won't drink."

"Can I?" I asked.

"Do whatever you want pretty girl but just know, we're having sex tonight." I was counting on it. I showed him how to get to the house. The sun was setting just as we pulled up. People were everywhere. A few people were hanging off the roof and we could hear the music from a mile away. "Just stay close okay?" He asked getting out and locking the door. I ran around the car and grabbed his hand.

"It'll be okay." I answered squeezing his hand as we walked inside. "One beer won't kill you." I answered pulling him into the kitchen. Most of the people here were in my graduating class.

"Is that douche bag Josh here?" He said. If any other people were talking to each other in regular voices, they wouldn't be able to hear each other. He could have whispered at me and I still would have heard him.

"He probably will be yeah." I answered leaning into him. "Don't cause a scene." I begged just as Chelsea came over.

"You came!" She shouted hugging me. I hugged her back laughing.

"Of course I came." I smiled pulling back. I turned to Seth and she looked from him to me. "This is Seth. My fiance."

"Fiance?" She asked. I nodded looking up at him. "Wait and this is the Seth?"

"This is the Seth." I smiled. I had been friends with Chelsea since I was a kid and she knew all about my crush on Seth. All she knew was that he was older and he probably didn't like me the same way I liked him.

"Well damn." She smirked holding her hand out to him. "Nice to meet you." He shook her hand.

"Same to you." He smiled.

"You got yourself an upgrade. When you said he was hot I didn't know you meant that hot." I shook my head laughing. I pulled Seth into the kitchen and grabbed him a beer to help him relax a little while I got a red solo cup and filled it with the punch that was sitting on the counter in a big bowl.

"Be careful." He stood behind me whispering in my ear. "Those can easily be drugged."

"I'll be careful. I know you won't let anything happen to me." I answered turning to look at him. "Wouldn't be the first time I passed out on someones front lawn." I shrugged.

"What?" He asked. There was a lot of things I did in high school that my parents didn't know I did. "When did that happen?"

"Junior year." I shrugged. "It's not that big of a deal." The music turned louder. I grabbed his hand as I pulled him into the living room.

"This is a bad idea." He commented resting his hands on my lower back. Then he stood up straighter and pulled me closer to him.

"What?" I asked trying to turn my head but he kissed me before I could turn my head too much. I kissed back but knew that he was just trying to distract me. I pulled back to breathe. "Josh?" I asked. He nodded. I could feel him standing behind me. I turned in Seth's arms as he moved one arm over my shoulder and rested it across my chest. I held his arm with my free arm as I turned to Josh. "What do you want?" I asked.

"Just surprised to see you here." He shrugged chugging from his beer.

"Could say the same to you. Thought you were in prison?" He scoffed. Seth's grip on me got tighter.

"Like guys like me stay in prison for long." He answered making my blood boil. Seth pulled his arm back trying to act like I didn't burn him. Josh looked at us both weird. I breathed trying to calm myself down but I could still feel my skin burning.

"I could kill him." Seth whispered.

"Alpha wouldn't be too happy about you murdering someone in front of a bunch of high schoolers." I mumbled still looking at Josh. "I just wish you could rip his face off." I turned to Seth looking up at him. I ran my hand under his shirt feeling over his abs. He held my face in his hands.

"Are you okay?" He asked kissing my forehead. I nodded closing my eyes. "I will always protect you."

"I know." I smiled slipping my hands into the back pocket of his jeans and squeezed. "We could go fuck in my car." I smirked.

"You deserve more than being fucked in a car."

"No. I wanna be fucked." I smirked tugging on his arm as we walked away from Josh. Seth pulled on a piece of my hair yanking my head back as I turned to him and he let go so he could grab my throat to kiss me. I kept my eyes closed as his lips moved down my throat. I let out a groan before shoving him off and nearly dragging him through the crowd.

I quickly ran up the stairs trying to find an empty bedroom. I knew he always locked his parents rooms when he had parties but not many people knew that there was a bathroom up here. I had found myself in that bathroom a few times with a certain boy.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked as he closed and locked the door behind him. I nodded before jumping into his arms and kissing him.

"Please." I groaned. He flicked the button's open on my body suit before sliding the skirt up just enough to get my panties down my legs. I slipped one leg out but left them on one of my legs before going to his jeans button. He held me against the wall while he shimmied his pants down just enough to pull his boxer's down and thrust into me. I threw my head back moaning.

He wasn't slow and he wasn't gentle and it was exactly what I wanted. I wrapped my legs around him trying to lock him to me while his thumb ghosted over my clit giving me just enough friction to be begging for more. Every time he thrust into me he hit my g-spot making me cry out. I clenched around him before orgasming and moaning loud. My body shook against his as he continued his thrusts and released into me. I moaned at the feeling before he slowly pulled out and set me on the floor.

I giggled watching his face. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"You are so beautiful." I giggled and kissed him. I grabbed my panties and slid them up my legs before pulling my skirt down.

"Let's blow this popsicle stand." I smiled opening the door. A few people were standing in the hallway and gawked at me as I opened the door. I fluffed my hair before striding past them with Seth right behind me with a hand on my shoulder.

"It's all yours boys." I heard Seth commented as I headed down the stairs and out the front door.I scanned the trees before seeing Edward.

"You can go. Thanks, Edward."

"Edward?" Seth asked following my eyes to the trees where Edward was a blur as he left. "What was he doing?"

"Making sure I was safe." I answered getting into the car. "Get in. I am not nearly finished with you tonight, Clearwater."


	20. Chapter 20

BEFORE THE CLEARWATER'S

CHAPTER 20

SETH P.O.V

"As you all know, I'm getting married." A few of the guys groaned. I had finally gotten the chance to hang out with them as Savannah was over at the Cullen's planning their trip to New York in the next coming weeks. "Most of it is planned, but I need to figure out something for the honeymoon." I had a few booklet's from National Geographic about Thailand laid in front of me on the table.

"Where does she want to go?" Jake asked.

"She has always wanted to go to Thailand." I answered. "I have some money saved but not enough for the trip that she wants to take."

"You know Bella and I are willing to pay for whatever she wants." Jake commented as he grabbed the booklet's.

"I want to pay for the whole trip myself. Someone go into the office and see if her laptop is on the white desk in there." Quil quickly got up to go get it before coming back down. I took it from him and logged into it. I went to her saved files and scrolled until I got to the site that she had mentioned before and emailed myself the link. "I got it."

"What is it?"

"Before we broke up she was looking it up. She saved links. I now have them." I made a few calls and made a few arrangements before being able to book the trip. We would be in Thailand for 8 days with two days of travel. "Jake, you're gonna need to trick her into getting a passport."

"The Cullen's can get her one." He casually commented. Just then she walked into the house and kicked off her shoes. I quickly shoved everything into a drawer before she came into the room.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Hi, darling." I smiled back.

"What are you guys getting yourselves into?" She questioned leaning into me as I wrapped an arm around her back.

"Nothing." I smiled.

"Were you planning the honeymoon?" She asked her eyes getting wide and her mouth opening in excitement.

"Yes. It's booked. We're leaving the night of our wedding." She jumped into my arms and wrapped her legs around me as I held her thighs. "I think you'll love it." I laughed. I was going to keep this a secret until the very last minute.

"Where are we going?" She questioned.

"I am not telling you." I smiled. "Go get changed, we have dinner in a half hour." We were going over to her parents house today to tell them the good news about her finally being done with high school. She headed up the stairs while I said bye to the guys. I knew that Savannah had told Jacob her great news but she had been keeping it a secret from Bella. "You know as soon as you say that you have news, they're going to think you're pregnant."

"Well it's a good thing I'm not." She answered as she slipped on a pair of shoes. "Speaking of being pregnant. When do you think we should start trying for kids?" She asked. I hadn't thought about it. I just figured it would be something we could discuss once we were married. Of course I wanted kids but I was in no rush to have them. I enjoyed it just being her that I needed to watch out for.

"I'm not sure. Let's wait until we're married." I commented resting my hands on her lower back and pulling her into me. "I want to spend some time with just us before adding a whole soccer team into our house." She giggled a little standing on her tip toes to kiss me.

"I only want like four kids."

"We'll see." I commented kissing the top of her head. "We should get going." I commented holding her hand. "I love you."

"I love you."

*SAVANNAH P.O.V*

As we were halfway through dinner, I cleared my throat.

"I have something to tell you." Moms eyes widened as I said the words which made dad laugh. "I'm not pregnant." I knew that for the rest of my teen years and well into my twenties everyone was going to think I was always pregnant. "I finished school." I smiled.

"Oh! Honey that's wonderful."

"And Esme sent my transcript over to La Push high so that I can graduate with my class." I knew how much it meant to my parents to be able to walk across that stage and be handed a diploma.

"I'm so proud of you." She smiled getting up to wrap her arms around me and kiss my head.

"Alice will be in contact about a party." I answered. Finn's cry rang out from where he was laying in the swing. "I'll get him." I smiled getting up and going over to the swing. "No crying." I cooed at him and I lifted him and rested him on my hip. "You're getting big." I tickled his belly making him giggle and bite into my shoulder. "Dude." I laughed moving his mouth off of me. "He nearly took a chunk out of my shoulder."

"He's teething." Mom commented. "He has not stopped crying all day." I could tell that she was exhausted. On top of having to take care of three young kids, she was also dealing with Ryder who was skipping out on classes and running around the woods. Mom said he would often sneak out and that grandpa Charlie has brought him home drunk multiple times in the last few weeks. I thought dad would have taken his head off his body.

"Do you want us to take them for a night?" I asked. "If you're okay with that Seth."

"Of course."

"You guys don't have to do that." Mom rushed.

"Mom, it's not a problem. I can take the kids for a night." We finally got a bed for the guest bedroom that Ashton and Peyton could sleep in and Finn could sleep in our room. "You look exhausted." I commented sitting back down on the table with Finn. He was able to sit up on his own but I held his chest so he wouldn't smash his face into the table.

"Well I would appreciate it." She sighed. "That way I only have to deal with one child tonight."

"Where even is he?" I asked giving Finn a small piece of chicken that he could chew with his front teeth.

"Sav, he can't eat chicken." Mom fished it out with her finger. "And he's out. He refuses to tell us where he's going anymore." Finn whined before mom handed me a jar of food. I scooped small bites into his mouth. He slammed his small fists on the counter making dad look up at him from his plate.

"No." Dad scolded him.

"Jake, he doesn't understand." Mom commented.

"Yes he does." Dad shifted his eyes from him to mom and then back to him. Finn slowly brought his hands off the table and rested them on his lap while I finished feeding him.

"Daddy's a meany huh?" I asked wiping his face making him giggle.

"I am not mean. I will not let my children act like animals. No matter the age."

"You did a great job with Ryder." Mom commented starting to pile the dishes at the table.

"Yeah well, he's an actual animal." Mom slapped the back of his head.

"He's a shapeshifter. There is a huge difference. He's a teenage boy. Don't you remember acting like that at his age? Cause I remember."

"Yes I remember." Ryder had only been able to phase for a few months now. From what I understand the transformation isn't easy. Your body goes through some major changes and there is no longer any privacy. I don't blame Ryder for rebelling a little. I think I would have too. "That's why I'm not giving him a hard time. It's difficult enough."

"I would still like him to come home." Mom said.

"I know, honey." Dad commented. It didn't matter to my parents that he wasn't acting like himself. He was still their son and no matter what they were going to be there for him.

"Speak of the devil." Seth commented as Ryder came in the back door covered in dirt and a little bit of dried blood.

"What happened?" I asked standing up.

"You're going think I'm stupid." He mumbled. I started picked leaves and other things out of his hair. "I was cliff jumping with the guys and I tripped over a tree root and I hit the rocks on the way down. I think I broke something in my back." He said turning around.

"Ryder, jesus." Dad commented coming over to us.

"I mean I'm sure it's healed." He shrugged.

"That doesn't matter." Dad ran his hands over his back. He hissed when dad got to his lower rib. "There can be pieces of bone just floating around. We should go see Carlisle."

"I don't want to go see the Cullen's." Ryder barked.

"Well do you want something to eat?" Mom asked getting an ice pack for his back.

"Sure." He commented sitting down at the table.

"I hope someone else was with you and they didn't just leave you there." Dad said.

"Brady and Collin were both there." He helped himself to the chicken and mashed potatoes. "I passed out and they had to pull me out of the water." I thought mom was going to have a heart attack.

"Please be more careful." She kissed his head.

"Where have you been man?" Ryder asked Seth. "Banging my sister?" He smirked. I instantly blushed as mom shrieked.

"Ryder! For the love of god." Mom commented.

"Mom, relax. We're all getting laid. It's fine."

"Ryder, not in front of Ash and Pey." Dad said. Mom let them leave the table and they ran off to play.

"I don't want to talk about my sex life with dad. Thank's though." I commented sitting next to Seth. It was nice getting to spend time with family. Recently it seemed like life was crazy. Never slowing down. I was so busy with school, work and planning a wedding that I sometimes forgot that my family was also going through things and they needed support.

Becoming an imprint wasn't easy. My entire life revolved around Seth and his happiness. I often had trouble trying to balance my family and Seth. Of course they understood that we had an unbreakable bond but that didn't mean that I could just throw them to the side.

"We should get going soon." Seth commented. Mom was upstairs packing bags for the kids and quickly came down and handed them to me.

"Will you give them baths?" Mom asked.

"Sure." I answered standing up and getting Finn into his seat. Peyton and Ashton were waiting by the front door.

"Thank you." Mom hugged me.

"Call me tomorrow. I'll bring them back after lunch." I smiled. Mom said bye to all of them before we headed out to the car. I got all of them strapped in before Seth drove us home.

"This should be fun." He said.

"She needed a break." I commented. "I'll take care of them." I answered. Wouldn't be the first time he left me alone to take care of them when my parents needed a break.

"I will help. But I'm not changing any diapers."

"I will change the diapers." I rolled my eyes. When we pulled up to the house the sun was just starting to set. I quickly got the kids inside and made sure the front door was locked. "Who wants to take a bath first?" I asked holding Finn on my hip. When neither Peyton or Ashton said anything I carried Finn upstairs and started filling the bath tub up. I held him in my arms while I grabbed his bath stuff out of his bag. I felt the water before stripping him and setting him in the tub. I leaned over the tub in order to catch him if he suddenly tipped over. I washed his hair and his body while he played. He shrieked when I poured water over his head to get the soap off.

Seth came in with a towel not long after I started draining the water. I dried Finn off and got him into a new diaper. Once he was fully dried I rubbed some sleep lotion on him.

"Can you watch him while I bathe Ashton and Peyton?" I asked. It was coming up on 8 and I knew that if I didn't hurry up that bedtime was going to be late. I went downstairs and got Peyton first who wanted to shower instead of having a bath. I sat on the toilet while I waited for her to be done. Then I did the same with Ashton. I helped them both get comfortable in bed with a show on the ipad. I laid with them for a while as they fell asleep. I shut the lamp off before heading to our room where Seth was laid on his side, fast asleep with Finn tucked into his side also asleep.

I smiled, taking a picture before going to shower and getting into bed with them. I kissed them both on the head before sinking onto my side and scrolling on my phone.

I would be going to look at wedding dresses in three weeks and had no idea what type of dress I wanted so I was scrolling through pinterest seeing what type of dress I would want. It was going to be difficult to decide but I was excited.

Just as I was about to close my eyes and fall asleep, Finn cried. I heard Seth groan and then an "ow."

"Did he bite you?" I mumbled as his cries got louder.

"Yeah." I sat up and quickly picked him up resting him in my arms. "It's okay." I rocked him holding a pacifier in his mouth as I rocked. "I got you." I moved him so he was against my chest so I could rub his back. Poor guy was so warm and I'm sure his teeth were hurting.

I rocked him for another hour before he finally fell asleep. I laid down with him still pressed to my chest and looked at Seth who was looking at me.

"I can't wait to see you do that with our own baby." I smiled at his words. "You are going to be a wonderful mother." He pulled me into him by my hip and kissed me. It felt nice holding a baby against my chest and having Seth pressed to my side. I could live out the rest of my life like this.


	21. Chapter 21

BEFORE THE CLEARWATER'S

CHAPTER 21

SAVANNAH P.O.V

I didn't miss the exchange of credit cards from Carlisle and Esme as we were about to board our plane for New York. We were leaving here at night so that the Cullen's could travel. By the time we got to New York tomorrow, it would be raining and cloudy for four days.

We would be in New York for three days. Most of it was going to be spent wedding shopping. I was going to miss Seth. It always made me panic when I was going to be away from him. He very much liked his freedom and I was worried he would change his mind about me and the wedding and living together.

I would always worry about it. Deep down inside I knew that there could always be another breakup. That he could want to take a break. I kissed him and hugged him one last time before getting on the plane.

I was sitting next to mom at the emergency exit while Rosalie, Esme, and Alice were sitting in front of us. I could tell that mom was on edge. I don't blame her. She was leaving my dad home alone with my four siblings. Not that he wouldn't be able to handle it but she was always there to help get them all to bed. She knew that he was going to struggle with bed time.

"You okay?" I asked her. She nodded but I knew she was going to try her best to make this weekend just about me.

"Are you?"

"I'm nervous about leaving Seth." I sighed. "What if he changes his mind?" I asked. I'm sure they all thought I was crazy. I knew that Seth loved me. There was no doubt about his love for me but I knew that he still thought that I was really young and wasn't ready for most of the things that he was ready for.

"Honey, he loves you."

"Doesn't mean he won't leave me." I answered. "He has twice before." I looked down at my lap. "And all of this would be pointless."

"I'm sure he wouldn't let you go shopping if he was planning on leaving you." Rosalie said from in front of me. "That would be dumb." Rosalie always said whatever popped into her head.

"It's that I'm not going to be crowding his space. He's going to enjoy me not being up his ass." I answered. She sighed. Because I'm sure she had this same problem with dad. He would be able to sleep in the whole bed like I knew he liked.

"I'm sure they'll be just fine."

*SETH P.O.V*

I don't know how Jacob roped me into helping him take care of his kids but I was already exhausted. He was holding Finn in one hand while using his other arm and his leg to separate Ashton and Peyton from fighting.

A fight broke up about fifteen minutes after I got here. As much as I wanted to step in and help, I wasn't their father and it wasn't my place to punish them. Jacob handed me Finn who was enjoying himself, giggling while his twin older siblings were throwing fists.

Jacob finally got Peyton away from Ashton. Ashton was sent to his room but Peyton was still furious. She held up an American Girl Doll who's leg was hanging off and her head was ripped off and dented. You could tell that some chunks of her hair were cut.

As soon as Ashton was banished to his room for the rest of the night, Peyton started to cry. Jacob squatted to her level pulling her into his arms. She looked tiny in his arms as she sobbed. I could tell that internally, Jacob was freaking out. He had no idea how to handle this situation without Bella.

"I'll buy you a new one." Jacob commented sitting down on the floor and resting her in his lap.

"But Esme bought me that one." She sniffled, her eyes red and puffy and tears flowing down her cheeks. Finn giggled before looking at me and then at Peyton. "Esme will be sad that I didn't take care of her." She whispered. I could tell just how heart broken she was by her voice.

"I will tell Esme what happened okay? She'll take you to the store to get a new one." Jacob said. When he had asked me to come over and spend the days while the woman were gone, I had no idea that it would involve this. All I wanted to go was run to the American Girl Doll store and buy her a new one. I was in big trouble when I had a kid.

Jacob was able to calm Peyton down by watching Frozen with her. Finn was starting to get antsy in my arms so Jacob got up to make him a bottle. I held him close while I fed him. He was starting to hold his head up without support and was looking like he was interested in holding his own bottle. He hadn't quite reached that milestone yet though.

Finn was just starting to fall asleep when my phone rang. I huffed pulling it out of my pocket.

"Hey, baby." I smiled into the phone. "How was the flight?" I asked.

"Really good. We're at the hotel. We got some food but it's really late so we're gonna go to bed. Just wanted to call and say I love you." She said.

"I love you too. What's the plan for tomorrow?" I asked.

"Wedding dress shopping is tomorrow. Then the next day we're gonna go and buy jewelry and bridesmaids presents." She confirmed. "So you might not hear from me all day tomorrow." She commented.

"That's alright." I commented. "Enjoy your weekend away." Of course I was missing her so much but I wanted her to be able to go away with her friends and have fun without worrying what I was doing or if I was feeding myself.

"Thank you. I love you."

"I love you more. Talk to you later." I smiled.

"Bye." With that she hung up and Finn finally drifted off to sleep. Jacob took him from my arms and brought him up to his room. I heard him turn the baby monitor on and then the sound machine before closing the door and coming back down.

"Ready for bed?" Jake asked Peyton.

"Can I sleep in your bed?" She asked giving him sad eyes.

"Sure sure." He answered lifting her up. "Sheets are in Sav's room." He commented to me. "Good night." He went into his bedroom with Peyton. I headed up the stairs and made Savannah's old bed before laying down. It was strange how the room still smelled like her even though she hadn't lived in here for a while.

I missed falling asleep with her in my arms but I knew that very soon, she would be stuck with me.

*SAVANNAH P.O.V*

The next morning we were up early. I was too excited to eat but Alice forced me to at least eat some toast and drink some orange juice.

My appointment was for 10 in the morning and just like Alice had predicted, it was raining. I was excited as we walked in the door and right away thousands of dresses caught my eye. I wasn't really sure what I was looking for. All I knew was that I wanted something light, sparkly and something I could easily get in and out of.

A consultant came over to us and right away looked at Rosalie.

"Hello, I'm Laura." She smiled looking around the group. "Who's the bride?"

"I am." I smiled holding out my hand to her. "I'm Savannah." I commented.

"Welcome. Who do you have with you today?" She asked.

"These are my aunts, Esme, Rosalie and Alice, and this is my mother, Bella." I smiled pointing to each of them. I would have loved to bring Sue along but she said she wasn't comfortable traveling that far. So I'll facetime her once I think I found my dress.

"What are you looking for today?" She asked.

"I have no idea of style but I would like something light, sparkly and easy to move in." I followed her as she pulled a few dresses off the rack. Alice and Rose both rushed off to look for dresses while mom and Esme stuck close. I think mom and Esme were just along for the ride. Neither would say anything bad about a dress I liked. Alice and Rose on the other hand had no problem telling me when they didn't like something.

"Let's go try on a few and start narrowing down what you like." Laura said as she hung up a few dresses. I picked off one that had very thin straps. I wasn't sure if it would be able to hold my boobs up. I felt a little awkward standing in front of her without a bra on but she seemed to think that this was normal. The dresses I picked wouldn't look good with the bra on and I wanted to make it seem like how it would be if I was actually getting married.

I needed the whole experience before I bought the dress. So, here I was, standing in the dressing room, holding my boobs and in just my panties. Laura had be step into the dress and I was easily able to pull it up. It came just above the curve of my butt and was completely open in the back. The front was a deep V and had thin straps holding the dress up. Even though the dress was small and slim fitting, the jewels that were covering it from bust to about halfway down the dress, were too heavy and I knew something might come popping out when I was dancing.

I still wanted to go out and show them just so I could get their opinion on the style of dress. I was then thinking that maybe instead of sparkles, I should go for a lace top. Both would be amazing.

I held the dress up as I walked out and stood on the little stage thing to show off the dress. The dress was beautiful but it wasn't something that I could see myself walking down the aisle in. Thankfully the group agreed with me and I headed back to the dressing room.

I tried on a few more dresses before finally finding a dress with a little lace, a little sparkle, just enough room to dance and it slipped on and off easily. It had thick straps to hold it up, showed just enough cleavage to keep Seth excited but also enough so that neither of my grandfather's had a heart attack.

As soon as the dress was on and zipped up, I cried. I had never felt more beautiful in my entire life. I wiped my tears before heading out to my group. I had seen the shows of women finding their dresses and seeing them get emotional thinking it would never be me. But seeing myself in this dress knowing that I was going to walk down the aisle in it made everything seem more real.

I was full on sobbing by the time I got to the little step for everyone to see it.

"This is the one." I sniffled wiping my eyes so I could see myself. I looked at myself first before turning to them. Mom was wiping her eyes on her shirt sleeve and sniffling.

"You look so beautiful."

"I feel beautiful." I smiled.

"Wanna try on a veil?" Laura asked grabbing one that matched the dress. I nodded bending my knees a little so she could pull my hair up into a bun and then stick it in. Of course Alice would do my hair perfectly to fit the veil. As soon as I saw myself with the dress and the veil I knew that this was the dress I needed. This was my dress.

We took tons of pictures before we went back to take measurements. While they were making measurements, I could hear Esme paying for the dress. We would have to make another trip in six months to make sure the dress fits and then I can take it home. If anything with my body changes after that, Alice would be able to change the dress for me.

I could not wait to walk down the aisle.

*SETH P.O.V*

The next few days went by without any fights. Jacob had called Esme and as able to take Peyton to get a new doll while I stayed home with Ashton and Finn. But once they got home, all was returned to normal. No we were all waiting at the airport for them to get off the plane.

I was holding Finn while Jacob was holding Peyton, who was clutching her new doll until her knuckles were white, and Jake was holding Ashton's hand so he wouldn't run off.

Seeing Savannah for the first time in days made me excited but seeing how happy and glowing she was when she came walking towards me was even better. She right away wrapped her arms around me and kissed me.

"I missed you." I smiled against her lips. "Did you find your dress?" I asked as she pulled away so Bella could take Finn from my arms. Peyton was resting her head on Esme's shoulder and they both looked so adorable.

"Of course I did." She smiled. "You'll love it." She held my hand as we walked to the car. She greeted both her dad and siblings. Jacob had decided that he wanted us to come over for dinner so that's where we were headed. I drove behind him and pulled into the driveway behind him.

We sat and all ate dinner together before I could tell that Savannah was ready to head home and sleep. It was the best night sleep I had gotten in the few days that she was gone.


End file.
